Zan
by Lion warrior
Summary: Zan, the prince of his kingdom, is now living at the Jade Palace, but things at the Jade Palace aren't like when Zan first came five years ago. Things are changing and so is the little duck, but the duck knows some things that the others don't and this little gray duck is about to play while he can.
1. Chapter 1

ZAN

 **Don't own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

I will tell you this as I beginning this story. This story may not end in the way you like it. In fact, this story does not have a HAPPY ending. But bear with me, friend, as I tell you a story pleasant to the ear and illustrious to the mind. But keep in mind it does not end in a HAPPY ending, but it does end in an interesting way.

On the top of the steps of the Jade Palace sat a lonely sad duckling. His head was in his hands and he was depressed to no end. This was a prince. Why was he in such a down and sour mood? Well, his parents' kingdom, the emperor and empress, was in a civil war and they had to split. He went alone to the Jade Palace to be in the care of the Palace Warriors so he would be safe. This was Zan. The little duck hadn't been back to the Jade Palace in about five years. Now nine and prematurely growing up in result of this unrest, it seemed that he was in a dark place. You would think that being in the Jade Palace with his, what he called, Aunty Tigress, he would be happy. That wasn't the case.

In fact, the whole palace was in internal turmoil. Zan stood up. He had to go to Master Shifu to study for his emperor duties. Shifu was probably the only one not affected by the chaos. It made Zan feel a bit better, but Shifu wasn't there all the time. There would be times that the servant Zeng would be of help to the little duck. Zan walked into the Hall of Heroes where Master Shifu was waiting for him with a smile. "Ah, there you are Prince Zan," Shifu greeted. Zan saw a heap of scrolls on the floor. "Today, we have court cases that you need to study." Zan sighed.

"So much to learn, so much to know," Zan sighed. As he sat down on the glazed floor, he heard a ruckus from the next door. Shifu grimaced.

"Here we go again," He muttered. In popped Monkey and Mantis in a fit of rage. They argued and argued. "Enough!" Shifu shouted hushing the two to an erect attention. "Can't you two bicker somewhere else? I'm trying to teach Zan how to be an emperor here!" The two, eyeing each other suspiciously, went out of the Hall of Heroes.

"Not them, too," Zan grieved. Shifu sighed.

"I'm afraid so."

"Why are THEY fighting," Zan asked.

"What Mantis says happened was Monkey was flirting with his girlfriend and Mantis was flirting with Monkey's. I'm just wondering when they'll figure out that the girl played them both," Shifu muttered the last part to himself. "Anyways, it's better than Po and Tigress's fight." Suddenly they heard a lot of noise. "Which should be coming in right about...now."

"I don't know why you're so upset about it. It was a mistake, but I guess you always look at everyone's flaws," Po shouted.

"You are the Dragon Warrior. You can't make mistakes like that. Especially ones that get me burned," She shot back as she presented a singed tail.

"Oh dear," Zan said. Tigress and Po had been arguing for a while. The two used-to-be friends were now bitter enemies that lived in the same house. It all started a while ago when Both of them had a relationship...with other people. First, Po decided to hitch up with Song. Then Tigress found an wolf named Qiang that was Monkey's old friend. They started going out. However, between you, me, Song, and Qiang, many will agree that the two did it because they were jealous of each other. Because of the awkward tension between the two, Song and Qiang decided to leave them, which is why Po was so sad and irritable and Tigress was less patient. Just another reason why Zan saw this as a dark place.

"Would you go away? Nobody wants to hear your quarrel," Shifu said. The two were a little shocked that their master would be so blunt. The two did just that and went away. "Good thing Crane and Viper aren't here, or I would blow like fireworks." Zan sighed as he looked at the ground. Viper and Crane were a whole different story. Crane and Viper both had relationship problems with their parents. Crane's mother was remarried and Crane wasn't okay with it. Viper's parents were deciding on separating. The usually cheery snake was now more depressed than ever, and the level-headed Crane was just like Mantis. The whole palace was in a mess. Shifu locked all the doors to the Hall of Heroes. "Okay, now that there are no distractions, let's get back to our lesson," Shifu huffed.

"Master Shifu," Zan wondered, "Do you think that all of this will change? That all of this fighting will stop?" Shifu sighed sadly.

"I don't know little duckling. We can just hope and pray for something good to happen," he replied. "Now, let's say there's a man that lends another man money and doesn't pay it back?" Zan thought for a moment.

"I would...send the other man in jail." Shifu winced a little at the answer.

"No, Zan," He said in a laughing manner, "The law in your kingdom states that the man must bring the exact amount of what the person lends."

"Oh," Zan said embarrassed. "Of course."

"Now, let's say a man has died and his wife is left."

"Then the widow must marry his eldest brother."

"Good," Shifu said as his eyes lit up. "But what if he refuses." Zan paused to think about it. He laid his stomach on the floor looking straight ahead with a tired look.

"So much to learn," He muttered. "So much to know."

* * *

In the village was a little fox child that came up to about Zan's height. This was while Zan was with Master Shifu. The little girl fox snuck around the shops and houses. Her dark maroon robe with her pink waist sash was dirty and well worn. Her eyes peered around as the causal citizens passed her by. The fox strolled up to a dumpling shop and looked at the vendor with the most adorable sad eyes ever. "Aw, are you hungry," Said the vendor. The little fox nodded. "Here, have some dumplings." the fox grabbed the dumplings and respectfully bowed, then she went away with a smirk on her face.

"Like candy from a baby," she smiled. Just then, she was pulled into a siding. She buckled and struggled against the person.

"Easy Ruby it's just me," Whispered the person. Ruby snatched herself out of the clutches of the perpetrator. "Well, did you get it?"

"Yes, I got it, O," O was a little ox. Well, little in comparison to other oxen. His brown pants were worn like Ruby's robe. That's all he wore. He had one missing front tooth. Ruby gave the dumpling to the ox. "You know, you're lucky I look after you."

"Yeah, I know," O said as he began to eat.

"You wouldn't have to do this if you had just listen to me," said a little wolf boy. His bright blue vest and black pants complemented his gray fur.

"Hello, Vick," Ruby muttered as she dusted her makeup dust off her robe. Vick had come with two near identical bunny boy kids and a girl crane. "There's a reason why we don't steal like you keep suggesting."

"Why's that," Vick asked.

"Because we have more dignity and honor than that," Ruby replied.

"You just used your cute trick to get food for O. That's stealing, right Aang," said smartly the bunny in the red robe.

"That's right Zang," replied smartly the bunny in the blue robe.

"Would you two stop it," the small crane argued. She was in a lovely white robe with a blue sash around her waist. "Ruby was just doing it for O. You know how bad it's been lately for him." Truth be told O was the only one that actually was a street urchin. All the rest were kids that lived with their parents.

"Thank you, Ai," Ruby said thankfully, "Anyways, it's better than what you've been contributing. You only make us do what you want us to do." Vick rolled his eyes.

"And have we ever gotten caught yet," he asked.

"Well, there was that one time that-"

"Shut it Aang," Vick hushed. "Listen, I don't like some of the stuff we do either, but O needs someone." Ruby considered this. She sighed.

"It better not be anything bad," she muttered.

"Not at all. We just need to find a prince," Vick said excitedly. Everyone looked at him with confused faces. "He's suppose to be at the Jade Palace. We find the prince, we get enough money to get O a place of his own." Keep in mind that this makes sense in the minds of children from 8-11.

"Or we could just get him to an orphanage," Ruby suggested.

"You know he doesn't like it there," Vick said.

"We just need enough money so people will buy him and keep him," Ai replied. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"This plan wreaks of failure," the little fox said. Boy was she right.

 **to be continued**


	2. New Friends

New Friends

* * *

Zan had finally had it. Master Shifu was out of town for the day. He had just left and the whole palace was in a whirlwind of shouting and griping. He needed to get away. So he did. Zan enjoyed going to Mr. Ping's shop and doing some work. It was peaceful and very quiet at rush hour in comparison to what he had to endure in the palace. He quietly walked to the soup shop. Everyone in the village knew he was Zan, but only the people in the Jade Palace knew Zan was a prince, and Zan knew he couldn't afford having people learn about him. For all they knew, he was a relative of Zeng. Zan made it to the shop undetected. "Oh hello, Zan. Come here for some work," Asked Mr. Ping. Zan smiled just a bit.

"Yes Mr. Ping," Zan replied.

"Well, I could use some help with the kitchen here. I need some more soup for the morning rush." Zan put on an apron and started to work. There were a lot of people today. The shop was busting with customers, and Zan worked very hard. Finally, the morning rush stopped. Zan glanced at the entryway to see a pair of brown eyes looking at him in the corner. Well, they weren't looking AT him, rather they were looking in the kitchen where he was. This made Zan a little curious so he went up to the fox.

"Excuse me," He said politely, "May I help you?"

"Oh yes," Said the little fox in a cute puppy face, "I was just wondering if you could just spare a slice of bread or some soup." Before Zan could answer, Mr. Ping came from behind him.

"Oh, it's you Ruby," He said firmly. Ruby and Mr. Ping never met before, but she guessed she had a record around town now. "Trying to make a sap out of my worker here. Well, you know better than to try that with me." Ruby's facade dropped and she grumbled. "If you want some soup, just ask. Don't plea for it like a begging child. Now clean yourself up. You look like a mess." Zan had stayed silent the whole way through as Ruby dusted the dirt off of her. She was still sore that her method of getting food didn't work, even though she got the food.

"You're name is Ruby," Zan said quietly. The fox looked at the duck with a pouting look. She was about a half inch taller than him. "I'm Zan," He said with a smile. Ruby looked at the duck as he bowed with a suspicious face.

"Hello Zan," She answered.

"Are you from here," Zan asked. She didn't answer for a while.

"Yes."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you," Zan said trying to be friendly. Ruby looked at him again. His smile was wide and his eyes were filled with excitement. Ruby couldn't hold her tough exterior to something like that. "So why were you trying to get food?" Or maybe she could. She answer coldly.

"That's none of your business."

"Is it for a friend," Zan guessed. Ruby was shocked.

"How do you know about that?"

"Well, when I was younger, I would ask people for food to help my friend back at home," Zan said trying to hide the sadness creeping up his voice, but Ruby heard it.

"You're not from here?"

"No, I come from another village, but...things are...rough," He explained a bit murky. Now Ruby had compassion on the little duck as Mr. Ping came back with the bowl.

"Mr. Ping, is it," She asked. "Is it okay that I stay here for a moment. I want to learn more about Zan." Zan was excited but Mr. Ping was leery. Ruby was a good kid but had some bad things about her. Whether or not that was her character or somebody else's was completely up to debate. Mr. Ping nodded and went back to the kitchen as the two sat down. "So you're kind of like an orphan?" Zan huffed in a bit of sad laughter.

"I am an orphan," he said looking at the table. It was true and not true at the same time. It wasn't true because even if his parents were gone, he would still have the Jade Palace as a family. But now, things had split the Jade Palace so much that Zan didn't feel like he had anyone. He felt so alone that he felt like an orphan. Ruby rubbed his wing.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but where do you sleep if you work here," She asked.

"I live in the Jade Palace," He said casually. Ruby's eyes lit up.

"You live in the Jade Palace? There's a prince up there! Are you that prince!?"

"No, no, no!" Zan lied, "I'm just...a relative of one of the servants. They are letting me stay while I'm away from home." He didn't want his new friend to think that he was royalty just yet. She seemed disappointed for a minute.

"But you still live with the prince, right?" Zan shrugged. Living with yourself is a type of living. "Wow! Hey, you could meet some of my other friends." Zan's eyes lit up.

"Okay, Mr. Ping?"

"Sure, you can go. But be back up the mountain before Shifu gets worried," He replied. The two hurried out of the shop and quickly went down the street to where the gang usually hanged out. It was a small little hut on the outskirts of town. It was O's house. It was made out of twisted metal, rotten wood, and broken glass. However, it was so big and constructed so well, that Zan thought it was an actual house. Ruby and Zan burst through the door where the others were.

"Hey guys, this is Zan. He's a guy I wanted you guys to meet," Ruby introduced. Aang, Zang, and O all waved. Zan waved nervously at them. Zan could see in the corner of the room a little crane, about his height, shyly looking at him. Zan made a shy waved to the crane as she waved back with a smile. Vick, however, was not amused.

"Ruby, what are you doing? You were suppose to bring some food for O," He reminded. Ruby fussed as she brought the soup to O. He greedily slurped it. When he finished, he was amazed and his eyes widened greatly.

"This is the best food I've ever had! Where did you get it," O asked.

"I got it from the old Mr. Ping. He knows my method of getting food, but he gave it anyways," Ruby said frustrated over the situation. Vick slowly walked around Zan, examining silently.

"And why did you bring this guy," He asked.

"Oh you'll like him," Ruby said excitedly. "He's an orphan just like O."

"Well, not exactly. I'm not sure how-"

"Anyways," Ruby continued, "He says he lives in the Jade Palace." Vick's eyes lit up. The two bunnies looked at each other.

"The Jade Palace? Where the prince lives," asked Aang.

"That's right, Aang,"Said Zang.

"Hush you two," Vick commanded. Vick generously bowed. "It is nice to meet you Zan. I am Vick, leader of this group."

"That's debatable," Ruby said as Vick scowled at her.

"These are Aang and Zang. We just call them the Twins."

"Hi," They said simultaneously.

"This is O, who is the only orphan among us and the one we try to get food for," Vick said pointing to the tattered ox. Zan continued to look at the crane in the corner. "Oh, that's Ai. She's a little shy around new people. Don't worry, she'll be talking none stop about you," Vick laughed. Zan chuckled too. Vick seemed friendly, but Ruby didn't seem to think the same way. Then Zan remembered what Master Shifu had once told him.

"Some people will be your friends just to get something from you," He said. Zan sighed sadly. He crossed his wings over each other, furrowed his eyebrows in a scowl and stared straight up at the grey wolf. Vick was a little shocked at the sudden transformation.

"What do you want with the prince," Zan asked bluntly. He knew this wasn't about him. They just wanted to get to the prince.

"Well, we were just wanting to see him and meet him," Vick said trying not to reveal his plan. Ai came out of her shy spell and walked over to the conversation, smacking Vick on the shoulder in the process.

"You know he knows, so stop lying," She said. She looked straight at Zan, though a little nervous about it. "We want to have a better place for O. He doesn't want to go to the orphanage and he can't stay here. So, it was Vick's idea that we meet the prince to adopt him or hold him up for ransom from his parents and get enough money to get O a house."

"AI!" Vick shouted.

"Well, he was going to figure out eventually," Ai shot back. Zan's eyes widened. He was both shocked and surprised that they would do something like that for an ordinary orphan. He shook himself out of his daze.

"Well, there's three problems with that," Zan said.

"What," Vick asked, pretty confident that it was a good plan.

"One, the prince is around my age, so he can't adopt O. Two, like me, the prince is no where near his parents and he doesn't know where they are, so you can't ransom him from them. Three, he is protected by the Jade Palace warriors, the Furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior. In order to get him, you would have to try and get past those guys." Vick was nervous now. He hadn't thought about that.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Yes," O said.

"Not you," everyone replied.

"So what's your other plan," Zan asked with a smirk. The wolf looked around for an answer.

"I don't know. I got nothing," he sighed.

"Good, now here's my idea," Zan proposed. "We have O work at Mr. Ping's shop. He always needs a helping hand. Plus, his son moved out a while ago so he'll have a place for him to sleep. Work, pay, shelter, what more could you need?" Vick shook his head.

"Don't you think we've tried that? No one will take O in," Vick sighed.

"Let me try," Zan said.

"Of course he can't live here," Mr. Ping said sternly. Zan's beak dropped. "Ah I'm just kidding. Of course he can stay. He can work with me and you all can help me with the shop." Zan, Ruby, Aang, Zang, and Ai were elated. Vick was genuinely surprised. Ai hugged Zan around the neck.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ai said gratefully. Zan blushed.

"Well, there goes my plans with the prince," Vick muttered. Mr. Ping looked at Zan with a confused look. He quickly and quietly whispered to him while the others weren't looking.

"I haven't told them," He said. Mr. Ping nodded, agreeing to say nothing.

"Come on, O is it? We'll get you settled in," Mr. Ping said bringing in the little ox.

"Okay, let's go and play 'Hopping hide and seek'," Vick suggested.

"What's that," Zan asked.

"It's like hide-and-seek but when the one who is 'it' finds someone, that person is now it," Ai explained. "You want to play?"

"Sure," Zan said excitedly. Little did he know that when they would be done, it was late in the night and the sun was well gone and the moon high in the sky. "Oh wow! It's very late! I have to go before I get in trouble."

"Oh I'm sure you won't get in too much trouble," Vick replied. As Zan flew up the mountain alone, there on the grounds of the Jade Palace courtyard stood Master Shifu with the sternest face Zan ever saw. Zan landed down in a sad looking face.

"I'm sorry Master Shifu for being so late. I was playing with some new friends," Zan said looking at the ground. Shifu's eyes widened. He was surprised that the little kid could make friends in his situation. Shifu smiled as he rested his hand on the little duck's shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad that you made some friends, but the Furious Five and I were worried sick about where you were," Shifu said kindly. Zan could hear sounds and loud arguing noises from the kitchen of the barracks.

"Yeah, I can see that," Zan said a little downcast. Shifu sighed.

"Why don't you stay out here for a moment. Wait until everyone settles down. But be in bed for the morning," Shifu said. Zan bowed as the master went away. He sat alone sadly looking at the moon. He could still hear the noises from the kitchen. Then all of a sudden, it stopped. Zan turned his head in the direction. He wondered what could be going on in there.

 **to be continued.**


	3. The Prince

The Prince

* * *

"Well you are the person he liked so much, why don't you care for him," Shouted Po to Tigress. Everyone was in the kitchen, debating over where Zan was.

"You're the one who said I wasn't a very good person for him to be around, considering you're _so_ great with children," Tigress argued back, "Besides, I can't watch him every minute. Why can't the others do it?"

"It's not my responsibility because I am, as Monkey said, a little insignificant tiny bug," Mantis grumbled.

"What about Viper? Why can't she do it," Monkey said shifting the blame, "Because Mantis can't keep anything or _anyone_." Mantis and Monkey glared at each other. Master Viper was silent through the whole thing. She was still upset about her parents.

"Can't you guys stop bickering over your petty relationship problems," Crane muttered, "It's obvious you two can't keep one." Everyone started arguing and shouting. Then, Po looked out the window to see Zan sitting alone looking at the moon. Then he looked at his fellow comrades arguing. This wasn't right. Not for Zan, not for the village, not for them. Po would later call this time of his life as 'coming back to his senses'. Anyways, this had to end.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS LISTEN!" Po shouted at the top of his voice. Everyone stopped. "This is not right. Zan's outside right now alone with no one talk to. As it stands, he has had Master Shifu, Zeng, and my father. He hasn't made any friends in the village. He's been here now for two weeks and all we've done is bicker about things that are in the past." Everyone looked at the ground ashamed. "Listen, I heard some of what you guys have been saying and so far I don't see anything as anyone's fault. Regardless of who is to blame we shouldn't try and _make_ it fester. We should try to heal it. Look, let's all just agree to let things in the past be in the past. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Everyone said.

"Good, now let's get a good night's rest. After all this fighting I know that no one has gotten good sleep," Po said. Everyone trickled out of the kitchen. Tigress looked at the little duck through the window.

"This is my fault," Tigress accused. Po rested his hand on her shoulder.

"We're all to blame here. Especially me," Po said.

"What's makes you say that," Tigress asked, not looking at him.

"I'm the one who usually keeps the group together. I failed that job," Po said sadly looking away. Tigress turned to the sad panda. He was right. Po usual kept the Furious Five in one piece. So where did it all go wrong?

Tigress sighed. It was when they got in relationships they KNEW wouldn't work out. And it was all because...Tigress shook her head. Now wasn't the time to bring up the past. Now was time for damage control. She headed for the door way. "Where are you going," Po asked.

"To care for my baby," Tigress replied. Po smiled. Zan continued to look at the moon as Tigress came to his side. "Hey Zan." The little duck was surprised to see Tigress as she sat by him.

"Master Tigress," he said surprised. Tigress smiled for the first time in a long time.

"I thought I was your aunt," Tigress said. She became sad. "Zan, I...apologize for not be a good mentor for you, and I'm sorry for causing you so much grief."

"It's alright," Zan said, trying not to let her take all the blame.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have let my...personal things get in the way of taking care of you. I'm sorry about that," Tigress said bowing her head in shame. Zan surprised her by hugging her. She sat up stiff as a board but offered a small smile.

"Apology accepted," Zan replied. Then he yawned.

"It seems you need to go to bed. Come on, you have a lot to do in the morning. Tomorrow we start the Kung Fu training that I promised we would do," Tigress soothingly said. Zan was excited. He went straight to bed. Tigress watched him as he went to sleep. So today wasn't that bad.

* * *

"So all in all, you had a good day yesterday," Vick observed. They sat in Mr. Ping's shop after the work's day was over. Zan's head was resting on the table and it seemed that he couldn't move it.

"Yep," Zan growled.

"Are you okay," Ai asked. "You seem a bit tense. I thought after last night that you would be happier."

"I am," Zan said as he slowly moved his head to towards the crane. "The problem is Kung Fu training."

"Ah, you're sore," Aang guessed.

"Yep," Zan replied.

"So now the Jade Palace is safe and you don't have to hear anymore arguing," Ruby said happily. Zan stretched out his arms.

"I guess. I just hope that it stays that way," he said.

"I think the way things go, they'll be arguing the next morning," Vick argued pessimistically.

"Hey, I think they can become better," Ai opposed.

"And I should be there to make sure that it happens," Zan said trying to stand. He fell back into his seat as O and Ai tried to catch him. "Right after I can feel my bones," He groaned, plopping his head on the table again.

"So what is the prince like, Zan? Is he rich and famous? Does he have a big room with toys beyond the eyes can see," Ruby attacked with questions.

"Wait! Give me a slower, calmer version," Zan said holding his head. "To answer your question, no he doesn't have that big of a room or have many toys. Like I said, he's in exile. He doesn't have the most fanciest life."

"Well, it must be interesting to live with him," Ai ventured.

"Yep, but personally, I wouldn't want to be him," Zan said confidently, "All those stuffy palace rooms, trying to follow all those rules. It must be a lot to handle." He was talking as if he was a totally different person. Personally, he liked it, but he still felt uneasy about practically lying to them.

"Wow, I never thought about it like that," Vick said thoughtfully. "So when does he go back to his kingdom?" Zan was stumped with that one.

"I...I don't know," Zan said sadly.

"Are you okay," Ai asked.

"Do you need some sewage water to perk you up," O asked. Zan's head jumped off the table and stared O straight in the eyes with a horrified look.

"Um NO," He exclaimed.

"Sorry about that," Ruby laughed awkwardly. "O tends to distract people from their problems by saying something outrageous. It's weird but it has lifted our moods."

"Well, I'm not sad anymore, just grossed out," Zan said still wary of the little ox. Zan had to look up to O a bit. O was about two inches taller than Zan. "but about the prince, I don't know. The day I go back is the day he can go back."

"Well, will we ever see him," Ai asked. Zan looked nervously around. He was slow with his answer.

"Yeah, I guess," He said unsure.

"Awesome, Yay! Interesting," They all cheered, but Zan was silent. He didn't know how long he could keep this ruse going on. For now, he had to think in the present.

"Come on," Vick urged as they all got up. "Let's go to Mr. Shin's house. He just finished the playground."

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up," Zan replied. They all went, except O, who sat down with Zan. He looked straight at the little duck, making Zan uncomfortable. O seemed like that strange acquaintance that you try to keep your distance from and only associate with him to make sure he at least liked you. "What is it, O," Zan asked wondering why he was looking at him like that. O just smirked.

"I know you're the prince, Zan," He said calmly. Zan's eyes shot up and he spluttered.

"Wwwhat?! What do you mean? Do I look like a great prince?"

"Yes," O replied. "I can tell from your clothes. They're too fine for a relative of a servant. Why are you lying to them?" Zan decided to drop the facade.

"I have to. My kingdom is in civil war, people are being...hurt, and they're looking for me. I have to do it in order to protect myself and them."

"And," O asked, knowing that wasn't the only thing. Zan sighed and made a pouting face. He hated the fact that O seemed to read him so easily.

"I don't want them to treat me like I'm a prince. I don't want them to treat me like a pampered thing that has to get his manicure every minute. Please O, don't tell them. For the safety of their lives," Zan pleaded.

"Don't worry," O smiled. "I won't tell. But you have to tell them some time. I've been alive eleven years now and know enough that wars don't end quickly."

"How long do you expect me to stay here," Zan asked honestly. Suddenly, O seemed to be a friend that knew everything. O blew out a huff of air, thinking about it.

"About 5 years at the very least," O said solemnly. Zan's head dropped to the table again. "Don't worry about it. You'll become accustom to this place."

"That's not the problem. My problem is my mother and father. Where are they and will I see them again?" O rested his hand on Zan's shoulder and offered a great smile.

"I'm sure you will."

 **to be continued.**


	4. The Bird and The Snake

The Bird and the Snake

* * *

Zan forced the sack of sand back to its little corner. It had been a week since the fighting in the palace stopped. There were still some solemn faces and unusually rude laughing remarks at each other, but the surface underneath seemed pretty safe. Zan didn't like it. Never one for settling, he was determined to try and eliminated the past problems of the Furious Five and Po. Presently, he was training with Crane, who was supervising him in his training today. Zan, nay everyone, knew the problem Crane had with his mother's remarriage. Zan punched the bean bag again in an angry rage. He was mad because he couldn't figure out what to do for the Furious Five, currently Crane. He kept thinking and thinking but he couldn't figure something out. Crane, previously not paying attention to Zan's weak punches, now started to notice the angry grunts and powerful growls from his beak. Zan shoved the bean bag ten feet away with his webbed foot. "Zan are you okay," He asked curious.

"I'm fine," He replied just as Tigress would if she was angry. Suddenly, Zan punched the bean bag back to the wall and was about to destroy it. Crane stopped him and held the little quarreling duckling.

"Calm down, Zan," Crane soothed as Zan continued trying to take out the bag.

"I can't! It tasks me," Zan said almost demonically.

"Breathe, breathe," Crane said calmly. Zan did so and slowly came down from his enraged high. "Now, what's got you so riled up today? You look like Tigress when she's having a bad day. What's up?" Zan sighed.

"Well, you...I've been having a problem with my friends," Zan started to explain. "You see, one of my friends, Ai, has been my friend for a long time. But then, she tells me that she has another friend that she's been seeing and never told me. I'm just mad that she-"

"Didn't tell you," Crane finished. Zan looked at the tall bird. He had a fallen face on. "Zan, you're not angry because of your friends. You angry at me, aren't you?"

"I just want to help, but I can't. Master Crane, I don't know when I'll be able to see _my_ mother and you're going to let something like this separate you from yours?" Crane thought about what Zan said. He was right. "I will tell you another story. My friend Zang has been lonely all this time. He has a brother named Aang." Crane looked at Zan with an unbelieving face. "Yeah I know. Anyways, when Aang finally gets a friend, Zang is mad. Why?"

"Because he got a friend and Zang couldn't," Crane sighed. "So you're saying that I'm also jealous that my mother found someone to marry and I haven't so much as dated someone?"

"Are you," Zan asked. Crane was silent for while. Just then Zeng came in.

"Zan, a friend of yours is here. She wants to speak to you." Zan nodded and started his way when Crane stopped him.

"You are right," Crane said, "I've been stupid this whole entire time. She's my mother and I should respect her decision. I know what it's like not having someone. I'll go talk to Master Shifu." Zan nodded as he went away. Zan walked to the courtyard to see Ai waiting for him. When they met, they started down the mountain.

"So how did the plan go," Ai asked.

"It was good. Thank you for coming up with the idea. He bought the act," Zan smiled confidently. Zan actually only acted like he was angry. Apparently he was very good at acting. "Now that's done. I can rest a bit easier. Thanks Ai for helping me with this." The little crane shyly smiled and blushed.

"You're welcome. You can count on all of us to help where we can," Ai replied. Zan smiled. "So where is the prince?"

"Um...He had to do some...princely duties," Zan lied. He couldn't tell them about his 'other' side. "Well, now we can go down the mountain." Ai stopped him.

"Hold up, can you give me a tour of the Jade Palace," Ai asked in a 'pretty pretty please' face. Zan sighed defeated.

"Fine," He muttered. "But I'll only show you the stuff I'm allowed to show you." Ai smiled. They went to the barracks. "This is where the Furious Five and Po sleep. I sleep in the servant's room outside. It's pretty cozy." As they passed the rooms, Ai saw one of the rooms open to Viper's room, who was sadly watching the ground silently. While Zan wasn't looking, Ai stepped into Viper's room.

"Hello," Ai said shyly. Viper was shocked and surprised.

"Wha-Who where did you come from," Viper asked.

"I'm Ai. I'm one of Zan's friends," Ai replied rubbing the back of her head. Viper nodded.

"Zan has mentioned a lot about you," Viper commented. "What are you doing here? Is Zan giving you a tour of the palace?" Ai nodded. "Then why aren't you with him?"

"Because I saw that you were sad and I was wondering why you were so sad," Ai commented. Viper tried to offer a smile, but she failed miserably.

"It's nothing really. I don't think you can fix it anyways," Viper sighed.

"You mean your parents splitting," Ai asked. Viper's head whipped around to the young crane so fast, Ai stumbled back a bit. Viper's eyes were calculating.

"How do you know about that," She asked, rather demanded.

"Well," Ai started nervously, "Zan told us about the...um...trouble that happened here. Your situation with your parents was one of them." Viper's glare relaxed. She continued to look at the ground. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"There's nothing I can do," Viper sighed.

"Well, help them," Ai advised. Viper looked at her with her head tilted in confusion. "Your parents are going through a rough time. They need all the help they can get. I mean, that's how it sounds. Even if they do separate, they look to you as a sign of a good relationship." Viper softly chuckled and let a smile surface. Ai had heard about Viper's smile. It was a smile that was pleasant, inviting, and uplifting and she could see that it was true.

"When did you young people become so smart? How old are you," Viper asked.

"I'm nine years old," Ai smiled back. Zan was clear to the Hall of Heroes before he noticed Ai was gone. He retraced his steps back to the barracks' kitchen.

"Where is she," He thought worriedly. He looked up in the overhead cabinets and down underneath the table.

"Zan," Said a voice. Zan hit his head coming back up. He crawled out from out of the table to see Master Viper and Ai giggling. Zan chuckled nervously. "Are you looking for Ai," Viper asked. Zan nodded. "Well, here she is. Now, excuse me while I have to speak with Master Shifu." And she slithered away. Zan glared at Ai.

"Sorry for making you worried but she seemed so sad and I just wanted to help," Ai said. "Maybe we can have the tour some other time. Good-bye." She went out and flew down the mountain. Zan wondered where everyone was. He went back to the Hall of Heroes to see Viper and Crane in with Master Shifu. Zan casually walked up to the group.

"So you each need to be with your families," Shifu said. Viper and Crane nodded. "Very well. I'll give you two weeks to be with your parents. I hope that this helps you with your problems."

"It will and thank you Master Shifu," Crane bowed along with Viper. "And thank you Zan." Zan smiled widely. Viper kissed him on the head, making him chuckle a bit. It tickled. Then they were on their way.

"What did Master Crane mean by that, Zan," Shifu asked.

"Well," Zan started and explained what had happened. Ai had filled him up on what happened with her and Master Viper. Master Shifu quietly listened as Zan finished. He smiled.

"You are proving to be a very great leader. Now get some rest. It's getting late," Shifu instructed. Zan yawned. He was becoming very tired. He strolled to his bed and went fast asleep. Tigress passed by his room to see him sleeping. She smiled and went on her way. Then she found Viper packing.

"You're leaving," She asked. Viper was startled to hear Tigress speak to her. She hadn't spoken to anyone in a while. Well, other than shouting at Po.

"Yyyeah just for a while. I need to settle this thing with my parents," Viper replied as she finished packing. She began going out until she stopped. "Tigress, take care of Zan. He's more helpful than he looks."

"You know I will," Tigress replied sternly.

"And, please get to know Po," Viper said. Tigress became confused. "Tigress, I know the real reason why you dated Qiang. No one else does but I know. Zan looks to you for strength but he also wants you to be happy."

"I'm happy right now," Tigress replied.

"I can accept that lie, but Zan won't. He's smarter than you think. He just got Crane and I to buck up and face our problems. I'm saying this so that he won't force you two to...do...something...that you might not...want to," Viper said carefully. She didn't want to say what was on her mind. "Until then, take care." Then she slithered away. Tigress was very bewildered about what Viper just said. But Viper was right. She probably knew the real reason why Tigress dated Qiang. Viper's eyes could see and tell situations that most people couldn't. But how was Zan going to interfere with that?

 **to be continued.**


	5. Relationship Problems

Relationship Problems

* * *

Unfortunately, Tigress figured out how Zan would enter into her personal life two days after Viper and Crane left. A sleepy Zan had his head on the desk in one of the rooms in the Hall of Heroes. Shifu gently shook him away. Zan jumped into a stance. "I will get you, bean bag," Zan exclaimed.

"What," Shifu said laughing. Zan realized what was going on. He settled down into his desk again. "You had a late night?"

"Yes, Master Shifu," Zan yawned. "Mr. Ping needed some late night shipment." He scratched the back of his head. He grumbled a bit. "Master Shifu, can you check the back of my head. There's a single feather sticking out that I just can't seem to get down." The red panda looked at the duckling's head. Sure enough there was a small feather sticking out on the back of his head. Shifu shrugged.

"You must be growing up and going through some changes. Now, seeing that you're a little sleepy, I guess we can stop early since there's no rush. I will be meditating if you need me," Shifu said as they both exited the room. Zan ran out to the barracks to see Mantis with Po.

"Hello Zan, how was the late night shipment," Po asked. Zan grabbed a cup of water and drank it in one gulp.

"Hard Uncle Po" he muttered. "But I did see one person there. Sue." Mantis's head shot up and over at the duck. Sue was Mantis's (and Monkey's) previous girlfriend.

"Why did you see Sue," Mantis asked.

"She was with some rich guy that was visiting. I don't understand why you and Monkey fought over her, Master Mantis," Zan said quite honestly.

"Zan," Po rebuffed.

"No, Po, he has a right to ask," Mantis interrupted. "To answer your question Zan, she was very charming and beautiful. And then...things happened." Mantis had said this in a very constrained anger.

"But why? Ruby told me that she only goes out with guys with money. She's seen Sue with every rich man in the valley. She even said that you knew her Uncle Po." Po grew nervous. Mantis looked straight at him. "Actually, that's something I wanted to ask you. Ruby said that she was a 'gold digger'. What's that?" Po sighed.

"I'll tell you later, Zan. Why don't you go down the mountain and play with your friends for a while," Po offered up. Zan shrugged and went away. The bug's eyes were still on Po.

"You KNEW about this," Mantis exclaimed.

"Would you have listen," Po countered. "Sue's been a gold digger ever since I knew her when we were kids. And even if I had told you and Monkey, you wouldn't have listened. Plus, I was already having my relationship problems." Po huffed a sigh. "Look, this woman didn't love the both of you and caused you two to distrust each other. You two have got to look past this."

"Like someone I know," Mantis muttered as he hopped out of the kitchen. Po grumbled lowly.

"Are you practicing your voice exercises," Tigress mentioned as she walked in. Po fell silent. "What's wrong with Mantis? He seemed in a rush."

"He's always in a rush. It's one of the reasons why he can't get a date," Po joked, making a light chuckling air around them. They fell silent again. "So, your little duckling is getting more and more challenging by the minute." Tigress narrowed her eyes at him.

"How so," she asked.

"You know that girl that's been playing Monkey and Mantis? Well, he saw her and told Mantis everything about her. What I'm saying is, he seems to be just what we need," Po replied.

"What do you mean," Tigress asked again. Po sighed as he stood up and approached her.

"Tigress, this place has been a mess. Everyone either has friendship problems or relationship problems. You know I haven't been myself and you know you've been more aggravated than ever. You're the leader of the Furious Five and I'm the person who tries the best to keep it together. As a result, the Furious Five nearly fell apart." He saw her teeth snarling a bit. He blushed a bit. "I'm not saying it's your fault. I'm saying that because of our relationships going awry we've been distracted." He sighed again. "Maybe you were right. Relationships are just a distraction." Tigress looked at the ground sadly. They both did. "Let's agree to not let relationships block our way again."

"Agreed," Tigress smiled. "And let's not bring up the past again," She snarled at the thought. Po blushed again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just a random heat flash," Po replied.

"Well, how did it go," Ruby asked. Zan smiled from ear to ear.

"You were right. Telling him the truth was the thing he needed. Now, I just need to settle things with Master Po and Master Tigress."

"I would wait a while," Vick warned. "It seems to me that they're trying to do all of this for you." Zan thought about it while Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Since when did you get so smart," Ruby mocked.

"Hey, I'm eleven and I'm older than most of you. O's the only one that's older than me by a day. So of course I'm wiser," Vick said confidently. Zan smirked a cocky smile.

"Says the guy that wanted to kidnap the prince for ransom forgetting all obstacles," Zan smugly said. Everyone, except Vick, who sulked, laughed.

"Haha, he got you, Vick," Ruby said.

"But I agree with him," Ai spoke up. "What you've told us about Master Tigress and Master Po would seem to me that they are trying to be friends for now." Zan pouted. She was right. He knew it, but he didn't want to accept it. "Give it a while before you mention anything. I'm sure everyone else in the palace feels the same way."

"Or," Zan said to himself, "Everyone outside the palace."

"What do you mean," Vick asked, hearing him talk.

"Let's say a person were to meet the former partners of Po and Tigress to see what could happen if they saw each other," Zan said out loud. Everyone looked at each other.

"That's worse than any plan I've ever heard from Vick," Ruby remarked.

"It's bad," Aang and Zang said.

"But, it might work," O said. Zan wrapped his winged arm around the ox.

"See, O's with me," Zan smiled. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"And what are you thinking of doing to Song and Qiang," she asked.

"Well, first they'll have to come back from their homes. Which will be awhile," Zan muttered.

"Until then," O said standing up. "It's time we got back to work."

* * *

Two weeks had gone by very fast. With the return of Master Viper and Master Crane, the palace didn't seem so empty. "How was it," Zan asked when they came back.

"It was great, Zan," Crane said as he came in. When Viper came in, she wrapped around Zan's body and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again Zan," She said happily. "Thanks to your friend, I went home and now my parents aren't going to split up."

"That's great, but could you show your thanks by NOT squeezing me to death," Zan wheezed out. Viper released her grip on him. Shifu walked in.

"It's good to see that you two have faced your problems. Monkey and Mantis did the same in your absence," Shifu smiled.

"You mean Zan told them the truth about Sue," Crane guessed. Shifu nodded. "Figures, you're becoming a great leader, Zan," Crane said ruffling his head feathers. Then Crane noticed the white band with a Chinese symbol meaning "air" on it. "When did you get this?"

"Oh, Master Tigress gave it to me when I finished the air part of the Training Hall. She says I have a special gift with it," Zan said proudly. Crane and Viper looked over to Shifu. "Why do you guys look towards him when I say something doubtful?" They all laughed.

"We didn't mean to offend you, Master Zan," Crane said bowing. Viper giggled. "But is this true Master Shifu?"

"Zan does have a unique ability of aerodynamics. All of us were having a hard time catching up with him when he was flying around the Training Hall, but now that you're here Master Crane, we may finally have the answer to whether he has that ability."

"I could tell you that right off the bat," Crane said looking at Zan more closely. "His wing feathers are changing. Has he been molting a lot?" Shifu nodded. "I thought so. His wing feathers seem to have sharper edges and are less fluffy like mine. Weird, ducks don't usually have feathers like that. These feathers are made for speed. That's why he's faster."

"Wow," Zan marveled at his wings. "I'm incredible." He shouted in a victorious warrior pose. Everyone laughed. Little did they know, Zan was changing in great strides.

 **to be continued.**


	6. I am the Prince

"I am the Prince"

* * *

Five months had passed. Zan and his friends had been getting more and more close to each other. Vick and O, now twelve, were enjoying the benefits of being older, but they still had a lot to learn. Aang and Zang were hitting their growth spurt, though it would probably go only two inches. Ruby, Ai, and Zan were the only ones that seemed not to be changing that much. Zan, however, had developed a special face for whenever he either knew something or was planning something. The left side of his beak would curl up and his eyelids would settle at half-lidded. His left eyebrow would rise up and if he had teeth, they would be showing. This became his signature cocky smile. "Zan's learning and knowledge is growing," Master Shifu would say. Everyone agreed.

There is one problem, though. Zan has yet to tell his friends about him being a prince. Originally, Zan promised O that he would tell them after things in the palace had settled down. O knew he wouldn't make good on this promise because things were already going well at the palace. He knew that Zan needed to tell them soon. The longer he waited, the more they would be attached to him, and the more they were attached to him, the more telling them the truth will hurt. "You need to tell them," He would always say. Zan would look around nervously and whisper back.

"I will." O would always shake his head. Things at the palace were greatly improving. Mantis and Monkey realized that they had both been played and returned to being friends. Crane and Viper returned to their normal selves as well. Po and Tigress...were another story. They were definitely in the friend zone, but it didn't seem like they liked it. They would always pass each other awkwardly and when Po would do something wrong, Tigress would always defend him. They tried not to spend much time with each other but that was proving hard with Zan constantly putting them in situations where they had to talk to each other. This one time he faked a sickness just to get them in the same room. It didn't work. When they were in one room, the whole room was quiet, waiting either for Tigress to go or Po to say something. It was always an awkward arena. "I still can't get them to confess," Zan huffed in frustration one day as O poured him some juice after the day's work. "Thanks O."

"Why do you want to get them to confess so badly," Ruby asked.

"Because, Ruby, it's just an awkward thing. I believe they may have...feelings for each other."

"What do you mean 'feelings'," Vick mocked with a smile.

"Hey, Tigress has feelings too, alright," Zan said offended.

"Alright, alright, geez," Vick soothed, "No need to blow up. But what makes you certain that they would like each other?"

"Reasons. There are many rumors going around the palace," Zan sighed sipping his juice.

"Speaking of palace, when are we going to meet this prince," O asked smugly. Zan glared at him.

"I don't know," Zan replied simply. That was usual. O would do something like that just to get on Zan's nerves. Ai had noticed it and started to ask about it.

"Why do you two do that," Ai asked. "You mention something about the prince and you seem like he's picking on you, Zan." O looked at Zan's worried and nervous face.

"Nothing really," Zan recovered.

"No, something's wrong," Vick said. "You're hiding something. What is it?"

"Guys, it's just something we do," O said trying to cover up for Zan. It didn't work.

"What are you hiding," Ai asked looking Zan straight in the eye. "We shouldn't keep secrets from each other." Zan broke.

"Fine," Zan sighed. He paused for a full minute. "I am the prince." Everyone gasped. "I didn't want to tell you guys because I thought that you would treat me differently. And-"

"You lied to us!" Vick exclaimed outraged.

"I can't believe it. Why would you do that? We thought you trusted us," Aang and Zang shouted. Ai just ran away in tears. Zan tried to stop her, but O prevented him as they all left him.

"I told you you should have done it sooner," O sighed. Zan sulked all the way home and to his bed. Tigress walked pass him and saw him down. She came in.

"What's wrong, Zan. Couldn't defeat the bean bag again," She joked. Zan shook his head. Tigress could tell this was serious. "What's the matter?"

"I...told my friends I was the prince," Zan said slowly. Tigress's eyes grew wider. Out of all the things, she wasn't expecting that. "They didn't take it very well. I should have just told them from the start." He took off his headband and threw it across the room in anger. It didn't go far just a couple of inches. Tigress picked up the headband and sat next to him.

"You had to do what you had to do," Tigress said not really looking his direction. Zan looked at her to see her staring in space. "As prince you will learn that you'll have to make tough decisions. In retrospect, you had a right not to tell them, especially since you're new here and your town is in polit- Er...in a mess. Your safety was at risk. But on the other hand, you should have told them sooner rather later when they got to know you more." Zan sighed.

"What should I've done Aunty Tigress," Zan asked. Tigress looked at the duckling and smiled.

"What you did is in the past and can never be fixed, but what you do in the present is all up to you," Tigress said giving him back his headband. She walked out of the room, leaving Zan to his thoughts. He looked at the headband, tightened his grip on it, and tied it back on his head. He made his cocky smile. He had an idea.

* * *

"Why did you want all of us to come here today, O? It's not a work day," Vick asked. Vick, Ruby, Zang, Aang, and O were all at Mr. Ping's shop.

"Because I have someone to show you," O said as he step out to let Zan come in. Everyone, except Ruby, grew scowls.

"What is HE doing here," Vick growled. Zan raised his wing up.

"Before you say anything, let me do a play that you'll enjoy," Zan replied standing still for a moment, "Hey everyone I'm Zan, the prince that you want to kidnap and hold for ransom and the guy responsible for getting O a place to stay and eat. Now that you know let's be friends. Oh look, some evil bandits. Why are they here? Oh, what's that Aang? You and the others were so excited about me being the prince that you blabbered to everyone? Super! That means the bandits are here to _really_ kidnap me and hold me for ransom or worse kill me. YAY!"

"That totally sounds like you," Zang laughed.

"Hush," Vick grumbled.

"Hm hm hm, look at us strolling through the valley while I'm in a sack miles from home, probably never going to see my parents, friends, and family ever again. Aw shucks I should have never told them about me being a prince. Oh what's that Mr. Bandit? You caught the others as well. Well that's just-"

"Okay, okay, we get it," Vick interrupted. "We're sorry for overreacting. We should have let you explain."

"I didn't tell you because your safety was at risk. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but...I was afraid you wouldn't like me or treat me like normal," Zan said with his head down. Ruby placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"We understand," Ruby said. Zan looked around.

"Where's Ai?"

"She's by the Gardner's Lake. The one that we dug up the bones," Vick said. Zan became serious.

"I'll be back," Zan said. With one swoop of his wings, he was up and practically zoomed away.

Ai was kicking her clawed feet in the lake's clear water. She felt terribly lonely. "Need some company?" She turned around to see Zan right behind her. "Ai I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just trying to protect you. Plus, I didn't think you would like me if you learned that I was-" He was interrupted when she hugged him tightly.

"I wasn't mad," Ai replied. "I was just hurt that you didn't trust us."

"Ai, I was new. What did you expect," Zan asked trying to be understanding. "Listen, I know I should have told you sooner but I was worried." Ai released him.

"Don't be," She said smirking. "Prince-y" Zan winced at the nickname. Ai giggled. "Come on, let's go get the others. I hear Mr. Kia is showing us something in his metal shop." She dragged Zan by the arm to the metal shop.

 **to be continued.**


	7. Get Together

Get Together

* * *

"So you're friends again with your buddies," Crane said. "That's good." The group was eating breakfast and Tigress and the other Furious Five were in the room.

"Yeah, I would hate to lose a friend over something stupid like that," Monkey commented.

"You nearly did," Zan remarked. Everyone laughed. Then Po came in. The room grew quiet as everyone knew when Tigress and Po were in the same room, things got awkward between them and no one was willing to speak. After a few minutes of silence, Tigress finished her meal and went away. A few more minutes and Po left to go down the mountain. Zan groaned out loud. "This is ridiculous!"

"I know what you mean," Mantis grumbled tasting his food. "Zeng is getting slack on his cooking. This is why we don't let him cook."

"That's not what I meant," Zan replied. "I mean this...silence awkwardness and all this...this...I don't know what you can call it between Tigress and Po. I just wish..." Zan stopped short when he remembered who was with him. "Never mind."

"No, go on Zan. What were you going to say," Viper asked.

"I just wish they could be together already," Zan said quietly.

"Heh, you and everyone else in the house, brother," Monkey said sipping his juice. Zan was surprised.

"We all want those two be together, but with their recent break-ups it's hard to try and suggest anything and then with the whole palace being in turmoil," Viper sighed.

"Master Viper, we all know the real reason why Po and Tigress dated Qiang and Song," Zan said.

"We THINK we know the reason," Crane corrected. "We can't be sure about that reason."

"Really? Because all the evidence points to it," Zan said honestly.

"Well, either way," Monkey said. "I'm not sure Master Shifu would approve. Their relationships already caused a lot of trouble. Why would he let them do that?"

"They had relationships that weren't the best, and I'm not saying anything bad about Qiang and Song. But they did have a hard time. I think even Qiang and Song know the reason," Zan replied.

"Viper, you've known Song for a while. Do you think she would detect something like that," Crane asked. Viper rubbed her chin with her tail.

"It's possible. Song's more in tune with the _normal_ social cues. What about Qiang?"

"I'm not sure," Monkey said. Qiang had been Monkey's old friend and he came to the valley for a visit. When he met Tigress a visit turned into a month long stay at a local inn. However, when things became...strained, he decided to go back home. Tigress had become a little preoccupied with...other people's relationship than she was with her own, so he left. This was before Zan came back. "I'm sure Qiang could tell."

"How was it for Song," Zan asked.

"Well, Po had become...what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Depressed," Mantis answered Viper. Viper sighed.

"He wasn't the happy cheerful encouraging person he use to be," Viper said. Zan stood up. "Where are you going, Zan?"

"I have to see Master Shifu. I have princely duties to learn" He said going out the door. There in the Hall of Heroes, Shifu was waiting for Zan.

"Ah, Prince Zan, on time as ever," Shifu smiled as he sat down. "Today, you'll learn about necessities."

"You mean, like power," Zan guessed. Shifu shook his head.

"No, I mean things you have to do in order to be a prince. Let's say a fanatic, a crazy man, keeps shouting about destroying the monarchy. What do you do in order to keep the peace?" Zan thought about it.

"I would present the man in court and have him executed," Zan replied. Shifu's eyebrow rose. That wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Why?"

"Because a one man can stir the people into a mass problem. He may be a fan- a crazy person but it takes only one crazy person to incite mass chaos," Zan said wisely.

"Then why have him stand trial?"

"The people would have to learn that he threatens the people's safety, not just the emperor. If what he was teaching was about keeping peace, then I wouldn't accuse him of anything. But they must see what the emperor does is for the people." Shifu smiled wider.

"Very wise decision. You're becoming more and more of a leader," He commented.

"But why would I have to do something like that," Zan asked.

"Sometimes, for the greater good, sacrifices must be made. You know this from your recent conflict with your friends," Shifu said as an example. Zan nodded. Then he made a calculated risk and smirked at Master Shifu.

"Now I ask you a question Master Shifu," He started, "If two warriors in the Jade Palace were in love with each other, what would you do?" Master Shifu seemed confused to Zan but he said.

"I would hope that their relationship didn't make them blind to their warrior duties," He said sternly.

"But what if they have to be together," Zan asked.

"Who says they HAVE to be together," Shifu countered.

"The people of the Jade Palace in order to keep the normalcy, quietness, and overall peace."

"And what makes you think that you can MAKE them be together? What if they don't want to be together?"

"Fortunately, the evidence says that they do want to be together," Zan countered. "Plus, what's the harm if they just start seeing each other?"

"But Tigress and Po-"

"AH HA! So you KNOW who I'm talking about," Zan said with his cocky smile. Shifu shook his head. "Master Shifu, you know why they dated other people. I'm just wondering if you would disapprove." Shifu stroked his chin for a while, making Zan wait agonizingly. Then Shifu laughed.

"I would approve." Zan gave a big sigh. "You took a risk talking to me like that, Zan. You really are becoming a great leader. Now go on, we're finished with your lessons." Zan stood up and ran out of the Hall of Heroes. "This child is really becoming something else," Shifu laughed to himself. Zan ran to the kitchen where his friends were now. Ai was in a chair panting and huffing while being fanned by Viper.

"What happened," Zan asked.

"She carried up everyone, including the ox," Viper replied. "You're very strong for someone your size."

"Thanks," Ai said breathlessly.

"Well, since everyone I need is here, I have something we can do," Zan said showing his cocky smile.

"Oh no, I know that smile. That smile is never good," Vick said.

"We're going to launch operation 'Get together'" he said proudly.

"And what, pray tell, are you going to do," Mantis asked.

"Just play along with me," Zan said smirking. "First, I need to talk to Master Shifu and Master Crane. Then I need Master Monkey and Master Viper to get Song and Qiang back here. Of course, it will take a few weeks...maybe years before we can pull this off. Then everything should come into place," Zan said rubbing his winged hands together evilly.

 **to be continued.**


	8. Phase One

Phase One

* * *

"I understand Zan," Po smiled. "If Master Shifu will agree with it." Shifu nodded. "Okay then, I'll go with Monkey and Viper and-"

"Actually, I would like you, Tigress, and Crane to do this," Shifu replied. Po and Tigress glanced at each other. They both looked away.

"Okay," Crane said before anyone could argue.

"Then it's settled then," Shifu affirmed, "Po, Tigress, and Crane will go back to Zan's kingdom, search around, and see what is the situation there...and to find his mother and father if they're there."

"Bu-" Both Po and Tigress started.

"Now, pack your things, you're leaving," Shifu said. The three went away. "I hope this plan of yours works little one." Zan rolled his eyes.

"Master Shifu, must you call me 'little one' now? I'm eleven and taller than you now," Zan complained. Shifu smiled.

"I'm sorry, Zan. It's hard to remember that. It seems like just yesterday that you were nine." Zan scratched his back head grumbling. "Still messing with that one back feather, aren't you?"

"Feathers, I don't know why they stick up only in the back. The front of my head is just smooth down and when you get to the back its all spiky." Zan said.

"I don't know," Viper commented. "They seem nice. With them slick back like that, it makes you look cool, like you're built for speed." Zan smirked proudly. Shifu rolled his eyes.

"Well, now that we're done with that part of the plan, it's time that Zan do something I've been waiting for him to do," Shifu smiled evilly.

"Uh no," Zan muttered.

* * *

"NO! I WON'T!" Zan shouted scrapping the ground to get away from Ai, Viper, and Ruby pulling him into the clothing store.

"Come on, Zan," Ruby said struggling. "You're just trying new clothes. Wow he's strong."

"I KNOW, AND WITH YOU GUYS IT WILL TAKE FOREVER!" Zan shot back. His duck feet now had little claws at the end, giving him a grip on the ground.

"Just...get IN!" Viper shouted finally getting Zan to fall into the clothing store. "Now, Ruby and Ai get something for Zan. We need to get him a new look."

"What's wrong with my old blue robes," Zan asked.

"They're just that, 'old'," Ai remarked. Zan pouted.

"Don't worry. We'll find something great for you," Ruby smiled. The girls searched the store for something while Zan just watched them. He looked at himself in a mirror. Viper was right. The feathers sticking up at the back of his head did make him look cool. It made look like he was built for top speed. (He kinda had a Sonic look). He brushed through the slick back back feathers then looked at his own feathers. They still had their sharp edges but he was molting again. He looked in the mirror again. He was taller than a lot of duck his age and was as tall as Zeng. He looked at Ai. The eleven-year old crane was getting taller by the minute, though she was still a little shorter than Zan. She was also getting more beautiful but Zan wasn't at the age yet to pick up on this.

Ruby, who was now thirteen years old, had reached her range of changes. Still taller than Zan (Foxes here tend to shrink to the height of Shifu as they age into their mid-70s) she still held a type of "older sister" over Zan, but Zan had grown become the leader of the group. Her iconic red dress was replaced with a delicate green dress that had the same greenness as Viper's skin.

"Zan, how about this," Ruby said wrapping Zan around in a pink vest and white pants. Zan quickly got out the outfit before anyone saw him. "Okay, maybe not. Oooh about this? No," Ruby kept searching. Zan casually browsed the place to see if there was anything interesting. Then he saw a red robe and a black belt next to it.

"Hmm, maybe this," Zan thought to himself. He grabbed the plain red robe and black belt and went into the changing room. Meanwhile, the group was looking for Zan.

"Where is he," Ai asked.

"The duck? He went into the changing room to try on something," the little bunny manager said. Ruby, Ai, and Viper looked at each other.

"HE wanted to try on something? This I have to see," Ruby said. A little while later, Zan emerged with the red robe on him and the black belt around his waist. He spun around for them to see.

"Well, what do you think," Zan asked.

"It looks...GREAT!" They all said excitedly. They dragged him through the cashier, paid her, and ran back up the mountain.

"It looks very good," Mantis said as they came up the mountain. "Okay, I want to ask you something. Why did you want to wait two years for this part of your plan to work?"

"I needed to prime them a bit," Zan said with a wicked smile. He was right too. All these two years, Zan had been making sure that Tigress and Po spent more time closer together at least physically. A purposefully placed spot of oil on the sparring floor where they fought would always cause them to fall on each other. At first they would be mad at each other, but they quickly became silent at the closeness. Then, Zan would always make sure that they were always in the Training Hall when he was training and then have Master Shifu call him 'incidentally' leaving the two alone in the Training Hall for, sometimes, hours. All of it was part of his plan. "Now, I need Master Monkey to message Qiang to come here and Master Viper to contact Song."

"I thought you were going to get Tigress and Po together," Viper asked.

"I am, but I need these two together."

"Zan," Viper said laughing at his idea, "I don't think that Song would go for some random person that you find, especially one that use to be the boyfriend of Tigress." Zan waved her away.

"Advice received. No use," He murmured. "But in either case, I will have them in the same area. Trust me on this." Then Zan rushed over to Master Shifu where he had to do prince lessons.

"Do you think it will work," Ai asked.

"We've gotten this far, and Zan has done a lot to ensure that they aren't awkward with each other anymore. Maybe it can," Monkey shrugged.

"I hope so," Mantis muttered, "With those two always doing things like this, it's like a striptease."

"What's that," Ruby asked.

"Nothing," Viper sighed, slapping Mantis off the shoulder of Monkey, "He's just being silly."

"Ow," Mantis moaned from the ground.

"Anyways, Monkey, Viper, let's get to contacting," Ai instructed. It took two days for the message to get to the destination and two more days for Song and Qiang to get to the Valley of Peace. Zan was sitting down looking over a scroll Master Shifu gave him. Then Ai flew into the Hall of Heroes with enthusiasm.

"They're here, they're here! Aang and Zang just saw them coming in on the south and east sides of the village," She said excitedly. Zan threw the scroll down and ran outside with Ai. "So what's your plan now?" Zan thought about it for a while.

"Let them meet up with Master Viper and Master Monkey first, so they don't suspect anything. Then you go to meet Song and I'll meet Qiang." Ai nodded and was about to fly off when Zan stopped her. "I have to make sure that Master Viper and Master Monkey meet them first. I'll go tell them now." Zan rushed to Training Hall where Viper and Monkey were with Master Shifu. Zan bowed respectfully as he zoomed in. "Master Shifu, is it okay that I borrow Master Viper and Master Monkey for a while. I need their help with something personal," Zan said making sure that there was no room for argument. Shifu stood silent for a while and then agreed. Viper and Monkey were grabbed by the tail and hand and were dragged out. Zan quickly explained his plan to them.

"You really are going with this plan, aren't you," Monkey stated.

"Wasn't that obvious? Now, go on and get to your stations," Zan said like a commander.

* * *

Song was casually browsing around the shops to see anything interesting. "Song," Exclaimed Viper in elation. Song turned around to see Viper rushing up and wrapping around the snow leopard. Song laughed as she was nearly thrown off.

"It's good to see you too, Viper. You seem much happier than when I last came here," Song mentioned. Viper smiled.

"Well, a lot has happened. So, how was your trip here?"

"It was okay. And how is everyone at the Jade Palace," Song asked.

"They're fine. It's a lot calmer now," Viper sighed.

"How about Po? I know that he must be having a tough time," Song said sadly, but Viper held her smile.

"Well, at first, he and Tigress were at wits ends with each other."

"I can imagine that," Song muttered.

"But he came to his senses and is back to his old self. And we have a little friend of ours that helped," Viper smiled. Just then Ai flew in behind them with a huge cheeky smile. Viper was a little surprised to see her, and a little worried to see her. If she was here then something in Zan's plan was about to happen.

"Oh, is this the friend you were talking about," Song asked smiling at the little crane.

"Well, one of them," Viper said cautiously. She didn't trust Ai with that smile.

"Hello, my name is Ai," The little crane said. "Would you like a tour of our village?"

"Well actually I already-"

"GOOD!" Ai exclaimed as she grabbed Song's hand and raced around town, leaving Viper standing there.

"This is going to be interesting," Viper thought to herself.

 **to be continued.**


	9. Phase One: Continued

Phase One: Continued

* * *

"I don't know if that's-"

"Great, I'll show you around," Zan interrupted as he grabbed the wolf's hand. Qiang had a bare chest, black pants, gray fur like Vick, stood at Po's height of 6'2", and was very muscular. He was a very great specimen for the ladies if he wasn't a little shy. It amazed everyone that Tigress went out with him. To describe Qiang was to describe everything that was physically beautiful but inwardly needed some care and touch, and knowing Tigress, that wouldn't work out. This and the reason that Tigress dated him in the first place led him to decide to get out of the relationship. He had just caught up with Monkey and suddenly Zan came and took him around. "So this is the metal shop where Mr. Kia works," Zan said pulling him around the town.

"And this is the clothing shop that we get our cloth and textiles from, very popular," Ai noted, pulling Song around with her.

"Um, Ai I think I know where I am. I've been here before," Song replied.

"Oh, then there's a place where I want you to eat and a person I want you to meet," Ai smiled. Song read this one.

"No, no, no, no, I'm not really interested in something like-"

"No choice! You're coming with me," Ai said pulling her again to the shop.

"I said I'm not hungry," Qiang said, fighting Zan's pull on him. Zan switched around and started pushing him. "You don't give up easily, do you?"

"'Give up'? Never heard of it," Zan chuckled. The two finally got the snow leopard and wolf at the entry of the shop. Zan pushed Qiang into Song. Their eyes locked on each other as they blushed. "Oh, hello Ms. Song, Ai," Zan greeted with a wide smile.

"Hi Zan, who is this," Ai asked cheekily.

"This is Qiang and...you know I think they know what we're trying to do so we'll just leave," Zan said with his cocky smile.

"Zan," Ai said disappointed as they left, "I had a whole speech ready."

"Too bad, let's go," Zan said leaving no room for argument. Song and Qiang laughed nervously.

"Kids," Qiang said. They were silent for a while. "Um...Can I buy you lunch?"

"That would be great," Song smiled. They went in and ordered from O.

"Good morning, how are you? Today we have the lover's cake, two lovebirds in a pie, and love at first sight muffins for our special desserts," the ox said. Song and Qiang looked away in embarrassment. Vick came from the kitchen and grabbed O by the horn.

"They'll have dumplings," He muttered.

"Alright, alright! Just stop pulling my ear," O said. Mr. Ping came to the two at the table.

"Sorry about that," Mr. Ping said getting his paper. "They're friends with Zan and can be very...mischievous sometimes."

"That's okay, Mr. Ping. We'll just have some dumplings," Song said. Mr. Ping nodded and went back to the kitchen. The two were silent for a moment.

"So, you're name is Song," Qiang asked. Song nodded. "My name is Qiang. It's nice to see you."

"Yes, and you too," Song replied. "Listen, I'm not looking for... a special relationship just yet-"

"Oh no, I wasn't going to impose that on you," Qiang interrupted. "I didn't even know anything about their plan until Zan said something. So why are you here?"

"I'm visiting a friend of mine. She contacted me and wanted me to stay here. I'm just not sure that I can," Song said sadly.

"Why's that?"

"Bad memories," She sighed. Qiang picked in his pocket and presented a golden yuan. Song looked at him with a confused face.

"Money for your thoughts," Qiang smiled. She graced a smirk and took the coin.

"I...use to date someone here. It wasn't a bad relationship and he wasn't a bad guy but he...wasn't meant for me, even though he didn't see it."

"You think he dated you to make someone else jealous?"

"No, because he's not like that, but it is something along that line," Song replied.

"Who is he," Qiang asked. Song was silent for a moment as the dumplings from the kitchen came to their table.

"He's...a warrior up at the Jade Palace."

"Well, I know it can't be the bug nor Monkey or Crane. So," It finally dawned on him. "You use to date the Dragon Warrior?" Song nodded as if it weren't a big deal. "Oh dear."

"What's wrong," Song asked looking at his pained face.

"I use to date Tigress." Song was shocked.

"Oh no, this is not going to be good," Ruby murmured to Zan as they were behind the kitchen counter; they had entered from the back.

"Why," Zan asked.

"Because...it's a part of... a girl code to not date a friend's ex-boyfriend," Ruby explained. Zan huffed an air of frustration.

"Well, that won't do," He said as he came from the kitchen table and went over to Song and Qiang's table. Song saw him.

"Oh, hello Zan. I'm sorry to bring your hopes down but-"

"Just listen to me for a while," He interrupted. "Tigress and Po are away for about a month trying to look for my mother. In that time, you guys can get to know each other more." They were about to protest. "Forget any code of anybody. Listen, you both know why those two dated you guys."

"Well, we assume-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, assume my tail feather," Zan interrupted Qiang. "The point is that even if they don't like it, that's not part of your worry. _They_ gave you up, not you." Song and Qiang looked at each other. "One month. Just to be friends. And don't worry about the past. They have to deal with their issues and you two shouldn't have to wait out for them to be separated or together."

"You know, you're right," Song said.

"Of course he is," Ruby muttered to herself from behind the counter, throwing her hands in the air.

"Let's just see where this goes," Qiang smiled. Song smiled back. "So, let's start over. I'm Qiang."

"Song," She replied giggling. Zan returned to the kitchen. Viper and Monkey watched from the entryway. They went away to the Jade Mountain.

"I don't know how he does it, but he did it," Monkey marveled.

"He really is an important addition to the team," Viper smiled to herself.

 **to be continued.**


	10. The End of Phase One

The End of Phase One

* * *

"Unbelievable," Mantis said looking at the happy couple laughing and giggling together. "I just can not understand it. How does a kid bring together two people?" Monkey shrugged.

"I don't think that's something that matters. Anybody could have come up with it, but only he was willing to try," Monkey said. Song and Qiang were happily dancing around the floor of Mr. Ping's shop. Today was a festival and the two were having a great time. Zan was playing a lute along with Master Shifu's flute. "Zan is very good on the strings," Monkey commented.

"He said something about having to learn how to play instruments when he was young. Well, younger. It's hard to believe that Zan's only eleven now," Viper replied.

"I know, the way he acts you would think he's almost seventeen," Mantis said. They continued to watch the couple dancing about.

"They really do look like a beautiful couple. Do you think they'll tie the knot," Viper asked.

"You're forgetting two factors. A bear and a tiger," Mantis reminded her. Viper rubbed her chin with her tail.

"I wonder what Zan will do for that," She said.

"What will _we_ do? Zan can't do all the work in this. We're going to have to come up with something. The month is nearly up and Zeng already got a message from Crane that they're coming back," Monkey said. Finally, the song stopped, everyone clapped, and Qiang and Song nervously laughed at each other and walked back to their table as someone else took over the lute and played. Zan and Master Shifu joined the others' conversation.

"You played very well, little one," Viper smiled sweetly. Zan grumbled.

"I have a name, you guys. If not anything else stop calling me 'little one'," Zan groaned. Everyone chuckled.

"So Zan, what are you going to do when Tigress and Po come back," Monkey asked. Zan pondered this.

"I'll think of something. I may just have to be blunt with them," Zan said.

"What do you mean," Viper asked. Before Zan could answer, Ai rushed to him and grabbed his wing to dance to the next song. "Looks like he has other things to worry about," Viper giggled.

"Whoa, Ai! I-I-I don't know how to dance," Zan said embarrassed. Ai gently grabbed his feathered hands.

"Don't worry, just follow me," She smiled. With that, they placed one foot with another and away they danced. Zan twirled her around and she nearly fell but Zan caught her. He was hunched over and she was hovering over the ground. They both blushed, looking into each other's eyes as the song came to an end. Zan brought her back up on her feet. "That was...interesting," Ai blushed.

"Yeah," Zan looked away. They both awkwardly laughed. Mantis, Monkey, Master Shifu, and Viper looked on at the scene and all had smug faces on.

"Un-freaking-believable," Mantis marveled.

* * *

The day finally came when Master Tigress, Po, and Crane came back to the Jade Palace. Zan and all the others stood as erect as boards to greet them. They were all worried. Zan's plan was to play out on their ignorance of Song and Qiang's developing relationship for as long as he could. Of course, Po and Tigress suspected something but Crane played along. "We have found some intel from the region. We were able to establish a connection and contact your mother. We don't know where your father is," Crane said. For a moment, Zan forgot all about the thing between Song and Qiang.

"Is she okay," Zan asked intently. Crane smiled brightly.

"She's fine. She's well hidden and no one knows where or who she is. But the civil war is still going on over in your kingdom. It doesn't seem to be slowing down."

"What about defense," Shifu asked.

"The defense is having problems with knowing where the rebels are. The thing is most of the rebels still live in the kingdom. I don't understand why the defense doesn't know its own people," Tigress said, wondering why Viper and Monkey were constantly whispering to each other.

"I do," Zan sighed, "The guards of the palace and those who work for the kingdom are very separate from each other. They aren't united in the way you think. They may have the name 'guard' but there are different sects within the title. Because of that, the name is the only thing that unites them. They won't work together."

"Well if that doesn't beat all," grumbled Master Shifu. While they were talking to the others, Crane and Zan talked quietly and discreet.

"The plan is going well, but I don't know how I'm going to break the news to them. I can take Po but Tigress is a different story," Zan whispered.

"Don't worry, truth will settle them," Crane replied. Zan didn't know what he meant until Master Shifu let Tigress and Po go.

"Now the challenge comes," Zan said as he swiftly flew away. Shifu observed.

"Zan does seem to be changing a lot. His sharp feathers give him a greater speed than most ducks," he said.

"I don't think he's just a duck. He's part something else," Crane said.

"Never mind that," interrupted Monkey, "We have bigger problems. What will Tigress and Po do?"

"Let's trust Zan will do something about it," Master Shifu said.

"This is going to be a problem," Zan said to himself as he zoomed into Mr. Ping's shop. O was serving a table, but Zan grabbed and talked to him. "Listen, I need you to tell everyone to put a watch out for Tigress, Po, Song, and Qiang. I want to know where they are, who they're listening to, and what they're doing. Got it?" O nodded and went in the back to tell Vick. Soon, Zan had his system of spies and agents reporting to him through Ai. Zan offered to go down to the village to receive the reports, but Ai wanted to do it. Zan was able to postpone Po and Tigress's knowledge of Song and Qiang for two whole weeks, though the two were wondering why Zan seemed to be on edge all the time. Master Shifu talked to him about it.

"You can't keep doing this. I admit, I'm surprised that you were able to control and influence how and where the four went and go through this system you have. It's very impressive, but you have to tell them," Master Shifu said. Zan thought about it as he sat at his desk.

"Then have them come in," Zan replied. Master Shifu was surprised but called Tigress and Po into the Hall of Heroes. Just as they were about to enter the door, Ai swooped in and gave Zan a report. Zan nodded and Ai went back out the door. "Perfect," He said with a hint of a smile.

"What is it, Zan," Po questioned, wondering why he had Shifu called them.

"I need to tell you something that might upset you but if it does I want your opinion on it," Zan said. He paused and stayed silent for a while. "Song and Qiang are dating." Po's mouth hung open and his eyes spoke a whole lot of shock. Tigress on the other hand became very angry.

"Why in the world are they dating each other?! They don't even have anything in common," Tigress protested.

"Why didn't you tell us this," Po asked.

"I can't believe that she would do this to me! She can't do that," Tigress replied angrily.

"Why would Song go out with someone like Qiang? He's not all that," Po said very jealous. Zan quickly had enough.

"LISTEN," He shouted. "You two had your run with them and then you lost them. Why? I'm not going to go into detail about that." Tigress and Po could see the duck was very stern. He almost looked like Shifu. "They have their right to, at the least, see each other and they surely have their right to date each other. Plus, you two said that you weren't going to be involved with any personal relationships." The two looked at him. Master Shifu looked at his students and then at Zan. "That's right. I know what you guys say while I'm not here." In truth, Monkey had overheard Po and Tigress talking about that. "Leave these two alone. If you can be friends with them, then fine. But until then, stay away from them. Understand?" Zan wasn't in a position to talk to them like that, but the way he did talked didn't really give room for argument. Another bluff, Shifu realized. Po and Tigress nodded, though Zan could see Tigress was more sore about the ordeal than Po. "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have to see to a date."

"Wait, you planned it," Po asked. "You mean you made it so they could go out with each other?" Zan slowly made his way to the entryway of the Hall of Heroes.

"Well, not in that way. I was just...trying to get two people to be friends first. Then if they become more than friends then that's great too," Zan said carefully choosing his words.

"Doesn't that mean you only did all this just to get them together," Tigress asked a little annoyed. Zan laughed nervously.

"Goodbye," And he swooped down the mountain.

"I can't believe this," Tigress muttered.

"You can't believe it? I can't believe this boy was able to do all of this and get away with it," Master Shifu said. Po thought for a moment.

"Let's go see if what Zan's saying is true," Po suggested. Tigress agreed as they went down the mountain. They found Zan playing a lute in Mr. Ping's shop with the kids clapping along while Song and Qiang were dancing around, giggling and laughing about. Tigress and Po were impressed. "They do seem very good together. Maybe Zan's right." Po looked over to Tigress. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so we'll leave them alone," Tigress said begrudgingly. She hinted a smile. "They do look very...good together."

"So," Monkey spoke up showing that Viper, Mantis, Crane, and Master Shifu were all behind them, "You two are okay with it?"

"Sure," Po shrugged casting his usual smile.

"I guess it's okay," Tigress said. Mantis's mouth dropped open.

"His plan worked," He marveled. "Un-freaking-believably-amazing."

"Ooo, a longer one. Nice touch," Viper joked.

 **to be continued.**


	11. Operation: Get Together-POSTPONED!

Operation: Get Together-POSTPONED!

* * *

"Okay, what's the next step," Vick asked after the next day.

"I...have no idea," Zan stated. Everyone groaned. "Hey, I'm surprised we got this far! I keep making this up as I go. How about this? We just let things settle down for a while."

"Good, then let's go over to Mr. Kia's," Ruby said excitedly. They all went into the little old pig's metal shop. "Mr. Kia!"

"Oh, 'ello Mrs. Ruby! How are you all going this fine morning," The little pig greeted.

"We're fine Mr. Kia. What do you have for us to do," Zan asked.

"Well, today nothing, little sprite. Today's a slow day, but you can play around the metal scraps that are around here. Just be careful now," Mr. Kia said. They kids looked around trying to find what they could use.

"Hey look! I found a vase," Aang said triumphantly.

"It's pronounced 'VAUUsse'" Zang spelled.

"It's a cheap thing is what it is," Vick retorted. "Try and find something else." They continued to rummage around.

"Hey here's something," Zan said producing a round thin metal disk. "And these will do nicely. And this. And this." He now had two thin metal disks and two metal poles. "And these will do nicely." He grabbed some small beads on strings.

"What can you do with those," Vick asked.

"Not what we can do. What we can make," Zan said giving him his confident smile. "Come on, let's go to Mr. Shin's place. He has some stuff I need. O and Vick stay here with Mr. Kia and ask him to make these poles like stands." With that, the group went their different ways. Mr. Shin ran a carpentry place. He added wooden horses to the playground. The duck could make pretty much anything with wood. "Mr. Shin," Zan said as they ran in.

"Hello Zan, what's up," The duck asked.

"I was wondering if you could make some drums but different." Everyone stared at Zan in confusion.

"Different how?"

"Well, I need a small short drum, a tall big drum, and two drum similar to each other but one is a little bigger," Zan explained. "I'll help with it. Aang and Zang go back to the metal shop and make sure the guys make some stands that these drums can stand above the ground." Confused as ever, the twins set off.

"What are you thinking about," Ai asked.

"Just watch," Zan smiled. It took awhile for all the parts to come together. The metal disks, stands, wooden pairs of drums all came together at the Gardner's Lake where the kids dug up some dinosaur bones. "Now, put all these things together. Put the drums up first in a half circle, put the bass drum back there, and put the disks on the stands. Oh, and put the metal beads underneath the small drum." Soon the things were set. "Now, watch this. Rather, hear this." Zan started out simple but then the beats of his drums and metal disks began to become complex. The others were amazed at what Zan could do. His feathers moved fast as he beat out the rhythm. His hands were a blur. As he moved from drum to drum, his spiky back head feathers danced around. Then he finished.

"Zan, that was amazing," Ai marveled.

"Where did you learn to do that," Vick asked.

"No where," Zan shrugged. "I just thought that it would be nice to see two completely different things go together. These are all just experiments. Some of the drums need more tuning and the cymbals need to be bent a bit differently and-" Ai stopped his criticizing finger. She smiled.

"It was great," she said. Zan smiled back. Then he made his cocky smirk. "Oh no."

"What? I just going to say that smarts are something that should be recognized," Zan replied. Ai playfully pushed him off his seat. "Ow! That hurt."

"Oh quit being a crybaby, Princey," Ai smirked. Zan grumbled at the use of his nickname.

"You know, I don't like the idea of us using his title loosely like that," Vick said worriedly.

"Oh come on, Vick," Aang said. "It's not like someone's going to kid-"

"SHHH!" Zang hushed his brother, "don't say that out loud! It might come true."

"Anyways, this new way of using the drum is pretty great Zan. I wouldn't have come up with something like this," O said. Zan was quiet for awhile. "You're trying to figure out what to do for Tigress and Po still?"

"I don't know what to do," Zan sighed. Ai rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure that something will pop up," Ai replied. "I guess we should get back to our houses. It's getting late."

"O, Vic, can you get these drums and cymbals back to Mr. Kia," Zan asked. And so they did, and Zan flew up back to the Jade Palace where Master Shifu was waiting for him. "Hello Master Shifu, is something wrong?"

"Well, not really but I do need to talk to you," Shifu said as they walked into the courtyard. "Zan, your kingdom is in a lot of peril and mayhem right now. They need a leader. You need to be focused on becoming a leader. So I'm saying-"

"You want me to halt on operation 'Get Together' so I will become a better leader," Zan finished.

"I understand if this upsets you, but we need your skills now more than ever. You will still be able to interact with your friends, but worrying on Tigress and Po takes too much of our time," Shifu sighed.

"It's fine. I didn't know what to do next anyway," Zan said just a little defeated and sad. Shifu laid his hand on his shoulder and offered a smile.

"I am sorry, Zan," Shifu apologized.

"It's fine, really," Zan replied as they went out of the Hall of Heroes. They walked into the kitchen when Po, Tigress, and the rest of the Furious Five were there. They saw Zan with his defeated face.

"What's wrong, Zan," Tigress asked.

"Nothing, Master Shifu was just talking to me," Zan sighed. "Operation: Get Together is on hold for right now. I have to focus on my princely duties." Everyone that knew about the operation gasped and were disappointed. Tigress and Po, of course, did not know what the operation was.

"What's Operation: Get Together," Po asked. Everyone eyeballed each other, but Zan was the only one prepared.

"It was an operation to get Song and Qiang eventually married, but I'm going to have to pause on that," Zan said sadly.

"I'm sure they'll be okay," Po offered with a smile. Zan huffed in sadness as he got his dinner.

"Uncle Po, I don't want to see these two just split after all my hard work," Zan replied.

"So you're just going to let him give up," Mantis asked Master Shifu, but Zan answered.

"I'm not giving up, Master Mantis. I'm just taking a break," Zan said as he ate his dinner.

"Zan, I'm been meaning to ask you something," Po asked. "Why is it that you call everyone else 'master' but you call Tigress and I Uncle and Aunty?" This would be a question he would later regret.

"Oh, I just always saw you two being together. You're really close to each other so I call you Uncle and Aunty," Zan confessed. Tigress and Po looked at each other with embarrassed faces.

"Zan...Po and I are just friends, partners even," Tigress replied. Zan shrugged as he finished his dinner.

"I call them by how I see them," He said getting up and going to bed. Tigress and Po were now awkward with each other as they looked at their fellow comrades and master who had smug faces.

"I need to go," They both said exiting the room in a flash. After they were gone, Mantis spoke.

"Taking. A break. My. Foot." Everyone laughed.

 **to be continued.**


	12. It's a Date

It's a Date

* * *

"Aw! I wanted to keep going though," Zang complained. Zan just told them what Master Shifu told him while they were near Gardner's Lake. Zan still seemed sad about the ordeal.

"Are you upset that you might not get them together," Ruby asked.

"It's not only that. If my princely duties are becoming a major thing, that means things at home are getting worse. I really am starting to get worried," Zan said anxious. Ai rested her wing on his shoulder. He smiled at her. "I'm sure everything is alright."

"Anyways, maybe there's something else that we can do in the meantime," O advised.

"Yes, but what," Vick asked. Their answer came quite suddenly. Qiang rushed into the shop looking for the kids. He saw Zan and went straight to him.

"Zan, I need your help," Qiang pleaded.

"With what," Ruby asked.

"Song and I are going on a formal date. I need your expertise in romantic dating to help me with it," the wolf asked. Zan sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Qiang, but I've been banned with any relationship matters. You are on your own," Zan replied. "I can't help you."

"But I can," Said a voice from behind. Everyone looked to see Po smiling as he came into the shop. Zan became nervous and suspicious at the same time.

"Uncle Po, what are you doing here," Zan asked.

"I grew up here, Zan. My dad works here, and if you look up stairs, it's still my room."

"Actually-"

"Oh, Shush it O," Zan commanded harshly. "But what did you mean that you were going to help Qiang?"

"Well, I know a thing or two about dating. I can help," Po smiled, but Zan held his serious face.

"Uncle Po I don't want you to be ruining this date for him just because he use to date Aunty Tigress," Zan said bluntly.

"Zan!"

"I'm making sure that he knows, Ai. I will not have past brought up again."

"And it won't," Po eased his fears. "You're exactly right, the past is the past. Now, you guys get back to work while I help our K-9 friend here." Po exited the shop with his arm slung over a nervous Qiang. Zan eyed the two suspiciously.

"They'll be okay, Zan," Ai tried to assure him.

"I'll believe it when I hear it," Zan concerned. He turned the twins. "Zang, Aang, follow those two and make sure that Po doesn't make Qiang do something he or you two would do."

"Yes sir...HEY!" The two said offended.

"Just GO," Zan demanded as the two squirmed away. The two bunny children stealthily, as stealthily two children can be, watched Po and Qiang from afar. They were, however, close enough to hear their conversation.

"So...thank you Master er...Dragon Warrior for helping me get a gift for my girlfr- I mean, my friend," He said very nervously. Po patted him on the back as he paid the florist the money for the sweet white roses. The panda laughed.

"Don't be so tense, Qiang. I'm not going to hurt you. What's in the past is in the past. I'm glad that you two are together," Po smiled, but Qiang was still nervous.

"She's not my girlfriend. I'm just being friends with her and I thought it would be nice to get her something nice," Qiang LIED. Po smirked.

"You know I heard you tell Zan that it was a formal date between you two," Po replied. Qiang looked away, scratching the back of his head, though he had no itch.

"Okay, you got me," Qiang confessed. "I just don't want to mess this up."

"You're acting as if this is your first time dating a woman," Po observed.

"No, this is my first time ever going on a date with a woman. Tigress never had time or delight in these types of things," Qiang replied plainly. They were silent for a while.

"Let me ask you something," Po started. "Do you think, if you had the chance and if she changed, you would go back to Tigress if Song broke it off with you." Po could see fear and worry in the wolf's eyes. "I'm not saying that she will do that. I'm not! But if it did happen, would you?"

"Not really," Qiang shook his head after thinking about it. "I think Tigress and I would just remain as friends. Actually, I always thought that you two would go together better than she and I did." Po looked away out of embarrassment.

"She and I are just friends," Po recovered. "We wouldn't do stuff like that."

"Really? Because when we were dating, all she would talk about was you. It was one of the main reasons I broke up with her. I physically had her but mentally her attention was still on you." Po felt guilty about him being the cause they broke up.

"I'm sorry," Po apologized.

"Don't be," Qiang said. His voice didn't even have an ounce of sad or heavy burden on him. "I'm actually glad that we decided to break up. I felt like I was keeping her away from the person she truly desired." Now Po was red in the face.

"We're just friends, Qiang," Po replied as they exited the shop. Aang and Zang ducked behind two stands as they walked by.

"I know but still I'm good." As they left, Zang and Aang came back and reported everything they heard from the two. Before Zan could open his mouth, Ruby came in.

"Hey, I just saw Master Tigress talking with Song. Should I be worried," Ruby asked.

"Yes! Guys I'll be right back," Zan said taking off his apron. Ai's quick hands stopped him and retied the apron.

"Oh no, Mister. You know what Master Shifu said. You are not getting involved with these people's lives," Ai said firmly. Zan groaned in submission.

"Zang, Aang, go find Tigress and Song and report to me again. I'm might not be able to interact with them but you two can. Now GO!" The two ran off before Ai could call them back. The crane looked sternly at Zan. Zan smiled nervously. "I'm sorry. I just don't want these two broken up because Po and Tigress won't let things be the way they are."

"That's not why I'm upset. I think you have a plan going on and you're not telling me about it," Ai looked at him in the eyes. Zan nervously laughed but still managed to look at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

Meanwhile, Zang and Aang were at the dress shop, where Tigress and Song were. Song picked a lovely green dress with blue stripes. "What do you think," Song asked the female tiger. Tigress shrugged.

"I don't think it really suits you. You look more like a blue kind of person," Tigress replied. Song smirked.

"And you said you didn't have any knowledge in fashion," Song laughed. "I'll try this on anyways. And this. And this."

"Ugh, girls shopping," Zang groaned.

"Sshh! I've heard that Master Tigress's ears are super sensitive so don't talk," Aang warned. Song went inside the changing room with Tigress standing right outside the door.

"So, how's your relationship with Qiang," Tigress asked with a smirk.

"Um," was all Song could say. She didn't know what Tigress would say about her going out with her former boyfriend.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to get upset," Tigress replied. Somehow that didn't calm the snow leopard's nerves.

"Well," She spoke slowly and timidly as if Tigress were going to barge through the door and kill her. "He is very kind and sweet. Kind of like Po. But he's very shy."

"Yeah," Tigress agreed. They were silent for amount.

"Can I ask you something, Master Tigress," Song asked.

"Okay."

"Why did you date Qiang," Song asked boldly. Now Tigress was nervous.

"Um," was all she could say. "Come on, let's see how you look in that dress. Come on! Come on!" She hastily said, trying to switch the question.

"Okay, okay," Song replied. She came out of the changing booth with a plain yet vibrant blue robe on with a jet black outlining. It was simple yet beautiful at the same time. Tigress walked around her, examining her closely.

"Yes, I think it looks very good on you," Tigress stated.

"Thank you Tigress," Song said as she went to the cashier to pay for the dress. "You didn't answer my question, though." Tigress sighed in a bit of frustration.

"Song, I...don't think that that question is very...appropriate." Song sighed and shrugged her shoulders. The mystic and inner workings of the tiger were very...complicated. Yet it seemed to Song, and everyone else, that Po could read her just fine. Song smiled a bit in mischief. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," Song recovered forgetting that she was there. "Thank you Master Tigress for helping me for the date. I hope Qiang will like it." Tigress placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her what looked like a ghost of a smile.

"I know he will," Tigress said as they went out of the shop. "I know that Zan would want this. He was so determined to get you two together until Master Shifu told him he needed to stop. I guess Operation: 'Get Together' will have to go on without him." Song stopped in her tracks and looked at her confused. "What?"

"You-Um...Never mind...I um...I just remembered something else," Song recovered. She sped up her walking and walked right past Tigress. "Well, I'll tell you how it went," She waved goodbye. A confused Tigress slowly waved back. Zang and Aang returned back to the shop and told Zan everything. The duck rubbed his beak.

"Okay, everything going okay," Zan whispered to himself.

"What do you mean by that," Aang asked. Zan brushed it aside.

"Never mind. O, Ruby, Vick, and Ai went over to Gardner's lake. Go on, I'll be right there," Zan ushered them out. Once they were gone, Zan went to the back of the shop and opened the door to see Qiang and Song. "You guys did well."

"You know, I heard from Tigress that you told them this was a plan to get Qiang and me together," Song remarked. Zan shrugged.

"Hit two cats with one stone. Now, it's important that-"

"AH HA!" Shouted a voice from a dark corner of the room. "I knew you were up to something." Zan swung around to see Ai glaring at him. Zan smiled nervously, darting his eyes from side to side.

"Ai! Aren't you suppose to be with the others," Zan asked.

"I decided to come back and find you after you didn't come back for thirty minutes," Ai replied. Qiang and Song started to leave. "Don't think you're out of this," She snapped, making them come back to their place. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to know, especially Master Shifu. This is just priming them a little. No harm."

"Still, you should have told me," Ai pouted with her arms crossed. Zan wrapped his wings around her, making her face him.

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay," Zan apologized.

"Well, it seems that you two are getting along well," Song smirked. Zan and Ai pushed away from each other when she said that and blushed. "Well, I guess we'll just-"

"Be going on your date? You know that Po, Tigress, and everyone in the Jade Palace will want to know how the date went," Zan said showing his cocky smile. Qiang and Song were now blushing at each other. Song looked straight at Zan with a stern kind of face.

"This is considered blackmail in some countries," She simply stated. Zan continued to smile.

"Good, because this isn't blackmail. It's graymail, which is much nicer than blackmail," Zan replied. Qiang took Song's hand by surprise.

"Why don't we just go for a walk. You look nice in that robe anyways," Qiang said. Song blushed immensely.

"Thank you. And thank you for the flowers," Song replied.

"Okay, okay, you two. You can take your love some where else. We're closed," Zan said closing the door. "And I have to get back to the palace," Zan said to Ai as he flew away in a rush.

 **to be continued.**


	13. Operation:Get Together-Shifted Personnel

Operation: 'Get Together'-Shifted Personnel

* * *

"'Fiddle-whating'," Zan asked.

"Yeah, my father says it something that criminals do," Vick explained. Zan gazed at him with a both confused and slightly annoyed look.

"And why would I be interested in something like that," Zan asked.

"Just hear me out," Vick replied. "Fiddle-towing is when a ordinary criminal in a gang confesses to a crime he or she did or didn't commit to go to a certain jail. Usually, the criminal steals from his own boss to make it look like it was an irrelevant crime." Zan brushed him on trying to make him get to the point. "The point is the criminal goes to jail to continue doing the boss's work. He may have him try to escape together with another criminal or get information from another cellmate."

"So basically its like a message system," Ai simplified. Vick nodded. Zan was still at a loss here.

"And when would I ever have to use that," Zan asked.

"I'm just telling so you'll be prepared when you have to take a case," Vick replied. Zan grumbled.

"Hey, I know you don't like the fact that you have to go to court meetings now, but like Master Shifu said you're kingdom needs you," O said. Zan still grumbled as he scratched his wing feathers.

"Zan, not in the shop," Ruby said sternly slapping the thirteen year old duck's hand. Ruby was now 14 years of age and acted like the duck's mother sometimes.

"I can't help it. I'm molting again! I wish it would stop," He murmured. O took a closer look at Zan.

"Zan, I would go to Master Crane to see that. You're feathers are starting to change and not in the typical way," O noticed.

"Yeah," Zang said. "The bottom of your wings are starting to turn orange." Zan pulled his arm away from the short bunny. Besides from O, Zan was now the same height as Vick 5'8", which was very tall for a duck. Ai smirked.

"Are you sure you're a duck," Ai asked jokingly. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I better get to Crane then, figure out what's happening with me," Zan said casually.

* * *

"Unbelievable! I just can't believe it," Crane exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure that's what 'Unbelievable' means," Mantis retorted. Crane continued to look Zan all over.

"These wings are special wings. They're only used on diving birds or falcons, hawks, those kinds of birds! I've never seen them on a duck! Are you sure you're not sticking them on yourself," Crane asked plucking one of the feathers that was actually attached.

"OW! Yes I'm sure! Why would I do something like that," Zan asked rubbing his wing in pain.

"I don't understand," Master Shifu said, "Why would you have feathers like these, Zan?" Zan scratched the back of his head nervously. Crane slapped his wing away.

"Ow, um...it maybe because of the fact that my father is a falcon," Zan said slowly. Crane slapped his head in realization.

"That's why! You're a-" Zan glared at the crane so deadly that Crane immediately regretted what he was about to say. "Never mind."

"Um...is there a _thing_ that we're missing here," Po asked. Zan grumbled.

"Birds are a lot more...sensitive if you call them...'mixed birds'. It's like...it's like if Tigress was mistaken for Po and Po was mistaken for Tigress," Zan jested

"Ugh. HEY!" Po and Tigress exclaimed at each other.

"Anyways, why didn't you tell us before, Zan," Monkey asked.

"Like he said, birds are sensitive to these kind of things," Crane replied. "So your mother is a goose and your father is a falcon. That would account for your height, your speed, your feet that have claws, your back head feathers that stick up, and your gray feather that have an orange outline around each of them." Zan seemed miserable.

"Don't worry about it, Zan," Master Shifu said. "You're uniqueness has given you extraordinary abilities that have helped you with your training. Now there is something I want to tell you about." He made sure that his students were out before he said this. "You and I both know that you're suppose to handle a trial in order to know the politics and procedures of them." Zan nodded. "Well, you are of age and though your kingdom is in turmoil, you can still manage other civil courts."

"Master Shifu, the most experience I've had in civil matters is when Monkey and Po were going at it over the cookie jar again," Zan said.

"And you did perfectly for that instance. Don't worry, I'll be with you until you can handle these things yourself. You won't be alone," Shifu explained. "Also, there is another issue that I want to present to you."

"What's that," Zan asked. Shifu looked at him with a cocky smile.

"I know that you've been using other people to try and get Po and Tigress together," Shifu said. Zan's face was perfectly still. He crossed his arms and settled his eyes at half-lidded as he stared down at the red-panda.

"What evidence do you have," Zan asked.

"I have eyewitnesses," Shifu continued to smile.

"Who."

"Myself."

"And-" Shifu was stuck there. He didn't actually know that Zan was doing it. He just had a hunch. Teacher's intuition you could say. But he expecting Zan to be guilty looking about it, not present him in a trial.

"No one else," Shifu said as his cocky smile fade...for a moment.

"Then you don't have any evidence that I am leading anything regarding the two warriors," Zan said as he started to leave.

"However, if you were," Shifu said, not turning his back, "I couldn't stop you."

"How so," Zan asked.

"Well, you're still doing your work, you're learning your training, and your attention, it seems, not to be divided on the subject. And since the 'operation' is in other people's hands, then you are not really leading it, in a way."

"But you would be okay with it," Zan asked. Shifu nodded. "Okay." Zan then left.

"That kid is getting too smart for his own good," Shifu mumbled.

"I heard that," Zan shouted back. He zoomed over to the barracks' kitchen where the Furious Five, save Tigress and Po, were eating.

"What did Master Shifu have to say," Viper asked.

"Basically, I can keep on doing what I've been doing to Tigress and Po. By the way, thanks guys for helping," Zan said.

"No problem. I've been meaning to get Tigress to a dress shop. The fact that you wanted both of them to go with me just helped the situation," Viper snickered.

"Yeah, and me forcing Po down the stairs to smash into Tigress was a brilliant idea," Mantis said. Zan stared at him.

"I...didn't tell you to do that," Zan said. Mantis shrugged.

"Well, it worked."

"Speaking of which, where are Tigress and Po," Zan asked.

"They went on patrol. Do you want us to track them," Crane said about to get up, but Zan stopped him.

"No, I'll just get Ai to-" Then he stopped. Alone on a patrol, Po's mouth providing enough conversation for them both, awkward laughs here and there, and a lot of blushing. All these things fell into Zan's mind as he opened his mouth to speak. "You know what, just leave them alone for now. They're alone together in the woods with no one to bother them. I think they'll be okay. I'll be with Master Shifu," Zan finished.

 **to be continued.**


	14. Alone Together

Alone Together

* * *

"FINALLY! Some time alone," Po said in a big huff of air.

"It is good to get some private time. Especially since everyone has been very... intrusive lately," Tigress replied with a growl.

"I know, right. What's the big deal? Mantis throwing me into you, Crane wanting to teach you how to dance. How did that go by the way?" Tigress looked away nervously. She didn't want to tell him that she nearly gave Crane flat feet from stepping on him so many times.

"It was okay," she said shortly.

"Anyways, then there's Viper dragging us to the clothing store and then Monkey getting us in trouble and then bailing on us, leaving us to do all the work. What's up with that?"

"You know he had to do...what ever mission Master Shifu sent him on," Tigress replied.

"But still, what's all the hubbub," Po complained. They became silent for a while when they strolled through the forest. The overhead trees started to block out the sun's full rays, but streams and rays of light that managed to get through light up the ground. Then Tigress realized something.

"Po, why did you want to go with me on the patrol? You could have just hung out with your father," Tigress questioned. "Or you could have just gone to some quiet place." Now Po became nervous.

"Well...um... I did need a break from the others and you usually take trips that are peaceful and quiet so...yeah," Po said, trying to figure out what to say after each word. Tigress smirked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"YOU wanted some quiet time? Po, either you're talking to us or you're talking to yourself." Po was caught. He tried to casually shrug it off.

"Well, even the talker wants to be quiet sometimes. Otherwise I would develop a sore jaw," He said as he moved his jaw around in an awkward way. Tigress chuckled.

"That I'm sure you would," Tigress replied with a small smile. They continued walking together. "But thanks for coming with me."

"Why," Po asked, curious as to what she was thanking him for that.

"Well, it does get kind of lonely when I'm doing these patrols alone," She said looking away from him in embarrassment. She never wanted to seem...soft to her teammates, but Po seemed to always be the exception. Po slung his arm around her and brought her close to him. Now Tigress was blushing, but Po had a warm smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm always here to keep a friend company," He said. Tigress smiled back. Then Po's stomach growled loudly. "On the fact that you have something to eat with you." Tigress rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him away. She reached into her shoulder pouch and gave Po some dumplings that looked suspiciously similar to Po's. "Where did you get these," He asked as he was about to eat them.

"Oh, Zan gave them to me. He made them himself for some reason. Told me not to eat them until I needed to," Tigress said eating one. Po stopped with his mouth about to consume the dumpling. His noggin realized something.

"That clever duck," Po mumbled.

"What?"

"He knew that this would happen. He knew that I would get hungry and you would have the snacks to feed us," Po replied.

"You really don't think that Zan planned this, do you," Tigress asked.

"Think about it. Why would he tell you not to eat the dumplings until you needed them. Dumplings go bad pretty quick. When did he give them to you," Po asked.

"In the morning, when he was working the shop. If he did plan this, why," Tigress asked.

"I don't know," Po replied unsure. Then he brushed it aside. "Ah, if he planned it, he planned it. No harm no foul. Mmm, these are very good!" Again Tigress rolled her eyes as she smiled.

* * *

"I didn't necessarily know," Zan explained when they came back and sat him alone in the kitchen. "I knew that you were going to be with Po somewhere along in the day but I just didn't know when. So I wanted you to give it to them. Were they bad?"

"No, no, Zan. They were very good. We were just wondering why," Po said with a smile. With that, Zan shrugged as he went to Master Shifu for princely duties. But Shifu was standing outside the door of the Hall of Heroes waiting for him with a smirk.

"You knew," Shifu simply said. Zan raised his wings as though he were guilty.

"I'm innocently telling the truth. I didn't know they were going to be going on patrol together." Zan paused for a moment. "I did however know they were going to be together, but that's it. I thought they were going to be with us in the kitchen. The fact they were alone made it perfect." Then something dawned on Zan. "Hey! How did you know about that?" Shifu chuckled.

"I maybe old, but these ears can pick up a lot of things," he replied. "Now, on to your political training."

"This kid of yours is really something else," Po chuckled shaking his head as he and Tigress went to the Training Room. Tigress stopped where she was.

"My kid? He has your mischief in him," Tigress argued with a smirk.

"Oh really, like you haven't been mischievous yourself," Po countered.

"'Mischievous'? Me? I have no idea what you mean," Tigress replied with a smart smile.

"Ah HA! See, right there! That mischievous smile and look in your eye," Po said.

"Well, I can't help it. This is an involuntary look," Tigress remarked. "Besides, he's got your way of getting into trouble."

"I don't get into trouble," Po said defensively. Tigress looked at him with a raised eyebrow in unbelief. "On purpose anyway. Trouble just finds me. Plus, he gets OUT of trouble better than I can."

"That part is true."

"And that part comes from you," Po accused.

"How?"

"Monkey always blames me for eating his almond cookies but it's you who eats them," Po replied with a smirk. Tigress looked around nervously.

"You don't have any evidence." Po walked closer to her and took her hands in his.

"Then how is it that you always have crumbs when you come to breakfast?" Caught. But Tigress was quick on her feet.

"And why are you looking at my hands, Po," Tigress asked gently putting her hands on the sides of Po's face. "Do you like them?" Po gulped and pulled her hands off of him.

"It's not that," Po said, avoiding the question." It's just that I have to sweep up the kitchen after breakfast and there are always crumbs where you sit." Tigress laughed. Po blushed a bit.

"What's wrong," Tigress asked.

"Nothing. So, it is you, then," Po asked. Tigress just continued to go to the Training Hall without answering him. "Tigress," Po called.

"Yes," she replied in a mischievous fashion.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" Po shook his head as he walked with her.

"Yep, Zan takes after you," Po muttered making Tigress chuckle again. When they finally reached the Training Hall, Po did an awkward cough. "So, I'll...leave you to your training...thing." Tigress grabbed his hand and stopped him from going.

"Wait. Maybe...you and I could spar for a while," Tigress asked.

"Sssure," Po replied nervously. Just then, Ai and O came into the Training Hall. "O, Ai. What are you doing here," Po asked.

"We were just wondering where Zan was. Have you seen him," Ai asked. Po looked at the position of the sun.

"He should be done with his lessons with Master Shifu."

"Great! Thanks!" And off she was. Po and Tigress looked to each other to see O right in between them.

"AHH," Po exclaimed as he jumped back. "How did you get there?"

"I don't know...feet?" He said this as if he were actually wondering.

"What are you doing here in this spot," Tigress clarified.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you guys spar," He replied cheerfully.

"Well, you can't be in between us. Otherwise you'll get hit."

"Oh, okay," O said. As he moved to the side. Then he said, "Hhmmm very interesting. Interesting how you can remove something blocking or in between a relationship with just simple words."

"O, come here," Zan called and O ran after Zan. Po and Tigress looked at each with embarrassed and surprised faces.

"Do all these children take after you," Po asked. Tigress smirked as she got into her fighting stance.

"No, they just take after Zan," Tigress smiled.

 **to be continued.**


	15. Home

Home

* * *

"You saw them what," Zan asked O.

"Just talking to each other. Seemed to me like they were having a good time, too," O explained. Zan smiled his cocky smile. "Zan, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking something," Zan said trying to act innocently. "So what did you guys want?"

"Nothing, we just wanted to see you is all," Ai replied with a smile. Zan blushed a bit messing with his headband. O was completely confused.

"Um...am I missing something here," the ox asked.

"No," The two birds replied quickly. O just shrugged.

"Anyways, it seems I'm going to one of the courts to see how they work. Yay," He said unenthusiastic about the idea.

"How long would you be gone," Ai asked, now worried.

"Master Shifu says it would be about a month. These cases are very long sometimes," Zan said. He could see Ai's sad expression. "But don't worry. I should be back before you know it. Not much can change in a month, right?" Ai smiled bravely. O patted Zan on the back. "Besides, it'll be a week before I'm gone."

"Well, I-we're going to miss you a lot. It won't be the same without you," Ai replied.

"I'll miss you, too," Zan said. They were silent for a while.

"Okay," O practically shouted to get their attention. "Why don't we get to Mr. Ping's place and have some fun?" So they went down the mountain to hang out with the others.

* * *

Her dress was a little longer than usual. It was a different one, same color, but it was longer. It was still white with a black waistband around it. Standing at now 5'8", she stood like a watchman outside the village boundaries. Her counterpart rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to stand there like that? You know he's coming, relax a bit," she said.

"Ruby, what if he got hurt on his way here. What if-"

"I will not have you do the 'what if's on me now, Ai. Just relax. A watch pot never boils," Ruby replied. The female fox had changed a bit over the length of time Zan was gone. For starters, she, besides the twins, was now the shortest person in the group, which was about to Vick's nose. Now fifteen, she was much more mature than a lot of her friends. Her outfit was still the same, though a bit longer to accommodate for her growth. Her orange-red fur was smooth to the touch and her green robe was complementing her very nicely.

Ai had changed too and for the better. Ai was now taller than Ruby but just matching Vick's height. Her shyness had gone away and she resembled a Viper-like spirit. She also took up lessons with Master Tigress, as Zan instructed her. He didn't want her to get hurt because he wasn't there. Her body changed a great deal: growing above Zang, Aang, and Ruby, her feathers in their prettiest white fashion, she developed a strong yet very sleek figure because of the training, and her blue eyes would sparkle in any lighting.

Just then, Vick came. The gray wolf had become the leader of the group in Zan's absence and had done the requests that Zan asked of him regarding Tigress and Po. Ruby's calm and laid back demeanor would collapse when he walked around and she would blush. Vick and O were sixteen now and Vick, a half inch taller than Ai, was the second tallest in the group. Vick coughed to announce his presence, but Ai didn't seem to notice much.

"Hhhey," Ruby stammered.

"H...Hello, Ruby and Ai," Vick stuttered. The two had developed an awkward kind of relationship. Weird stirrings, as O would say. Ai did a hasty greet.

"Hey Vic," Ai replied quickly. Vick rolled his eyes.

"He's coming. You don't need to be so anxious about it," Vick stated. Ai sighed as Vick led them to Mr. Ping's shop.

"He said he was coming today," Ai said slightly disappointed.

"He will. You and Zan have been writing each other constantly. I'm sure he's okay. Zan wouldn't lie to us," Vick said. Ruby and Ai looked at him. "Well, he wouldn't lie to us about something that didn't involve our lives or our safety."

Zan's trip to the courts in Bai-Jin was suppose to be a quick one month. However, due to the situation in Zan's kingdom, much of the cases from his town came to other courts, namely the one in Bai-Jin. He explained to the others that he wanted to know everything about what was going on in his kingdom so he had to stay. As a result, Zan's month long stay turn into a seven month long stay. Zan and Ai...and the others would always write each other. Today was suppose to be the day that Zan came back. It was only noon, but Ai had already given up hope that Zan was coming.

"Probably something came up and he had to go back," Ai sighed sadly. Suddenly, something covered her eyes. She froze in surprise.

"Guess who," said a voice more smug and confident than usual. Ai whipped her head around and saw who it was. His cocky smirk was his give away. He had grown a lot since the last time they saw him, and now Vick was the third tallest in the group. No person who knew him could mistake his blood red robe, headband, and orange lined gray feathers. But it was the smirk that Ai recognized. She shot out of the chair, making it stumble to the floor, and wrapped her feathered arms around the tall duck tightly. Zan nearly fell back. "Missed me much?"

"What do you think," Ai said smirking. "When did you get here? How did you get here? I was just at the village's entry and you weren't there."

"I asked Master Shifu if I could fly ahead and see my friends first. He should be coming shortly. Meanwhile, I'm starving from the trip."

"Here you go," Vick said bringing him some food. "We made this when you said you were coming. We kept it warm."

"Vick, is that you," Zan exclaimed. Vick nodded with a smile as they gave each other a brotherly hug. "My goodness you've grown. I have been away for a long time."

"Yes," O said coming from the kitchen, "Yes you have."

"O? Wow and I thought I was tall. You're as tall as Po now," Zan marveled.

"What am I, chopped dumpling," Ruby said offended. Zan smiled.

"I couldn't forget my fox friend," He said hugging her. Social structure would say that just bowing would be suffice. But sometimes a hug conveys something that simple bowing couldn't. "So how's the village been?"

"Quiet, but crowded thanks to your kingdom's war," O said. Zan sighed.

"The situation seems to be slowing down but a lot of the people are moving out of the kingdom. When it stops, I might not have a kingdom to come back to," Zan said sadly. Ai held his hand.

"I'm sure everything will turn around," she smiled. Then out of the blue she punched him.

"Ow! What was that for."

"For leaving for a month and then staying away for seven months," Ai retorted. Zan smiled nervously.

"Hehe, sorry about that. Some cases from my kingdom came and I really wanted to know what was happening," Zan explained.

"So what is happening," Ruby asked.

"Well, the defense is finally starting to work together, but it's still a hard fight. However, the rebels are losing recruits."

"Wow, and your family?"

"They're still hidden and okay. I was able to talk with my mother. I'm not sure about my father but I'm sure it's nothing big," Zan replied. He looked around the shop. "By the way, where are Zang and Aang?"

"Oh, they moved a little further out of the village. They can't make the usual trip anymore but they come on weekends," Vick explained. Zan smirked.

"Are they still causing trouble?"

"Of course, that's something that will never change about them," O sighed. Everyone laughed.

"Well, that's good. So how's everything in the palace," Zan asked.

"Nothing much. Mantis got a new girlfriend." Ai could see Zan's horrified look. "It's a ladybug." Zan blew a sigh of relief. "Other than that, nothing much. Oh! Except for one thing. Master Tigress and Po are a lot more friendlier to each other than last time." Zan's face was priceless. He had a childish excited smile, his eyes were wide and bright, and he seemed to giggle a little.

"DEEEETAILS!" He sang.

"Well, they spar a LOT with each other, they take patrols together, and when Po cracks a joke, she actually laughs." Ai blinked several times before continuing. "It's weird but pleasant."

"So basically it's like la-la land there," Zan smiled.

"I...guess you can call it that. What's even more weird is that now they tell each other good night." Zan squealed in excitement. Then he stopped.

"Wait, how do you know this," Zan asked.

"Well, Viper, Ruby, and I have been hanging out a lot and she tells us what happens at the Jade Palace when I'm not learning from Tigress," Ai explained. Just then, Master Shifu walked past the shop, signaling Zan to come with him.

"Well, I have to go to the others," Zan said, getting up from his seat.

"I'll go with you," Ai shot out without thinking. Everyone looked at her. "To...show you what I mean by...things...changing in the Jade Palace," she recovered. Zan just shrugged as they went up the mountain with Shifu. Ruby chuckled to herself.

"What are you laughing at," Vick asked.

"When do you think those two will get together," She said. Vick and O just laughed.

 **To be continued.**


	16. Home Continued

Home Continued

* * *

"ZAN," Viper exclaimed as she wrapped herself around Zan. "It's so good to see you again."

"Good...to...see... you too," Zan wheezed out. Viper released the duck.

"It is good to have you back, little one," Monkey smiled.

"Zan. My name is Zan! Why is that so hard," Zan grumbled. The others laughed. "But it is good to see you all again." Zan looked around. There were two people who weren't here. "Actually, where are Uncle Po and Aunty Tigress?" Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane looked at each other with smug smiles. "What happened? Tell me!"

"Why don't you go see for yourself," Monkey smirked. "They should be in the kitchen." Zan and Ai ran to the barrack's kitchen. The familiar smell of Po's cooking quickly came upon the kids' noses, but there was another smell. It smelt like something not only new but spicy. It tasted like something rare to the atmosphere of the kitchen. When they turned the corner, they saw that the kitchen's entryway was pouring out white smoke. They rushed in, and tried to see what was going on. They couldn't see much for a while, but they could hear something. Laughing.

"I told you you shouldn't have added that," Po chuckled.

"Well," Tigress said as she managed to open the window, "We figured out that it makes a good smokescreen." As the smoke cleared, there were Tigress and Po cooking together. They looked at each other smiling.

"Well, I would ask what happened," Zan said, making them notice the two kids, "But I guess that you two are just experimenting." The panda and the tiger were surprised to see him.

"Zan," Po replied excitedly hugging him. "Welcome back, welcome home."

"We haven't seen you in a while," Tigress said hugging him, too. "You certainly have grown. You look as tall as Crane."

"I don't know if I'm that tall," Zan shrugged.

"What were you guys making," Ai asked looking into the pot. It had a purple content inside of it. It bubbled unnaturally.

"HAHA! You don't want to know," Po laughed. "So how were the courts?"

"It was interesting. The situation in my kingdom might be able to come back together," Zan explained.

"Oh, I forgot. I had something for you when you came back. I'll be right back," Ai said, going out the door.

"So that means you'll be able to-"

"SSHHH," Zan shushed Po, looking out the door to see if Ai was there. "Yeah, I...maybe going back soon. But there's still a possibility that I will have to stay here." Tigress picked up what was happening.

"You don't want to leave your friend," Tigress realized.

"Friendssss," Zan corrected. "Ai's not the only friend I have." He said this blushing though and gave himself away. "I don't know what to do. I can't just bring them."

"You're a smart kid, Zan," Po smiled. "You'll figure out something."

"That doesn't help me, Uncle Po," Zan grumbled.

"You should tell them however," Tigress said. "You don't want a repeat of what happened with you being the prince." She right about that, Zan thought as he sighed.

"I'll be right back," Zan said as he flew through the window that Tigress opened.

"He really has grown," Tigress observed absentmindedly. She looked at Po staring at her with a smug smile. "What?"

"'Where do you learn how to take care of children.' 'You don't learn it, you just feel it.' 'But I don't feel anything.' Worst lie ever. I knew you could take care of a kid," Po smiled. Tigress rolled her eyes though she blushed.

"He more or less takes care of himself. I just make sure he doesn't end in trouble," Tigress replied. Po lightly chuckled. They were silent for a moment before Tigress spoke again. "Do you think I would be a good mother?" This took Po for a loop. "Let's...hypothetically...say that we I MEAN...I would get married and adopt a kid. Do you think I would be a good mother?" Po thought about it for a moment.

"You're very protective of Zan, you over packed his bag with more food than I could eat in one day, and you and Ai were worried about him the whole time he was gone."

"I wasn't _that_ protective," Tigress retorted. Po looked at her with an unbelieving look. "Okay, I was protective." Po smiled.

"You would be a great mother," Po reassured her. Tigress smiled at him. They were rather close to each other. So close that Tigress was beginning to think that the heat from him and the oven was making her dizzy.

"Hey guy-"

"NOTHING!" They both shouted as they backed away from each other. Monkey just awkwardly stared through the silent room.

"I was just going to ask if you've seen my almond cookies. Po, you better not have eaten them again," Monkey said sternly. Po looked at Tigress and then sighed.

"I gave some to Zan and Ai. Sorry," Po replied.

"Okay, but I'm watching you," Monkey said watching him until he went away.

"Thank you, Po," Tigress smiled.

"My pleasure," Po smiled back.

* * *

"You're leaving," Ai said, obviously upset. Zan hung his head.

"Not right now, but if the situation in my kingdom cleans up, I will have to go back," Zan said sadly.

"What do we do," Ruby lamented. O whistled, calling everyone's attention.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll think of something. Besides, who knows when Zan's kingdom will become stable again. We have some time," O reassured.

"In that time," Zan continued, "I need to see Tigress and Po together." Ruby, O, and Vick groaned.

"This again? Zan, there's practically inseparable now. Why are you pushing it," Vick asked.

"Because you never know what will happen. What about Song and Qiang," Zan asked. Before anyone could say anything, a pair of arms wrapped around Zan and hugged him tightly. "Never mind." He wheezed out.

"Zan! It's great to see you again. My have you grown," Song said hugging him more. She gently let him go as he stumbled a bit to get his bearings. Qiang quietly came to Song's side wearing a smile on his face.

"It's *gasp* good to see you guys again. How is everything?"

"Everything is wonderful," Song said happily. "Tigress and Po haven't fought or backlash each other in months, and I've finally moved here." Zan was surprised at the last one.

"That is wonderful. I hope you have a great time here," Zan smiled.

"Oh we will," Qiang said. "But for now, we'll let you rest up since you've probably had a long trip."

"Bye Zan, Ai, O. Bye Vick and Ruby," Song said with a mischievous smirk. Zan looked at them to see their faces with red blushes. Zan was confused for a moment. He decided to find out.

"Ai, what was it that you had for me," Zan asked.

"Oh, the gang and I made some new drums for you with Mr. Shin and Mr. Kia's help. They sound great but we wanted to get your opinion," Ai replied.

"We'll get them now," Vick offered, but Zan stopped him.

"Actually, why don't you continue working for Mr. Ping. It seems very crowded here and he's going to need some help. O and Ai will come with me. See you," Zan said before the fox and the wolf could object. Once Zan, Ai, and O were half way to Mr. Kia's workshop, Zan stopped them. "Alright, can you two please tell me what's going on with Ruby and Vick?" Ai and O smiled smugly at each other. Zan picked up on it. "No," He said with unbelief, "They can't be."

"Oh, but they are," Ai smiled.

"I would never thought of it. I guess it makes sense, though. They are always in the same area. But they are?"

"They are but they won't fess up to it," O explained, "And we've been patiently waiting your return in order for you to take charge." Zan's bewilderment faded into a worried frown.

"What's the matter," Ai asked.

"I don't think I should be in this one," Zan replied. Ai and O looked at each other in mild surprise.

"Why ever not," O questioned.

"Think about it. If I do anything regarding those two, they'll instantly pick up on it because they know me. Secondly, I have Tigress and Po to worry about now, plus I have to make sure Qiang and Song don't affect it."

"How could they affect them now," Ai asked.

"If one breaks up with the other, then the other will go back to either Tigress or Po. Then the mess starts all over again."

"What about the deal that Tigress and Po had about relationships," O questioned.

"That's another thing. If that deal comes up anywhere in the relationship now, it's going to be very rough around the palace. Also," Zan paused for a moment. "I think interacting with Ruby and Vick's relationship would be too early. You can't plant a tree without growing the seed," Zan said wisely. "I think it would be best if we just let nature take it's course." O shrugged.

"You're the boss. Hey, I'll get the drums. You look very tired," the ox mentioned. He was right. Zan's eyes, even when they would become wide, seemed to stay at half-lidded. His smiles were weak and it seemed like he would fall asleep if he had the chance. It was amazing that he was able to get up the mountain and back. So, O went off to get the drums leaving Zan and Ai behind. Zan looked at Ai's simple smile.

"What," He asked, wondering why she was smiling. Ai responded by hugging Zan, not tightly, but gently. Though the other hugs restrained his breathing, Zan found himself not able to breathe until Ai let go.

"I just...really missed you," Ai smiled. Zan smiled back as he hugged her.

"I missed you too, Ai," Zan whispered. "Come on, let's get back to the shop."

 **to be continued.**


	17. Let's Race

Let's Race

* * *

"Are you ready," Crane smirked. Zan stretched his legs and wings. He made sure his back was relaxed, and he cracked the bones in his wing fingers. Ai looked worried as she stood by Tigress and Viper's side. Tigress patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, Ai," Tigress smiled. Ai nodded nervously, but she was still worried.

"Alright, this is how the race is going to go," Po said. He pointed to the next snowy mountain over. "First bird to make it round the mountain and back crossing the doors of the Hall of Heroes wins. No rules. Are you ready," Po said. Crane and Zan got ready. "Get set! GO!" Off they were out the door and into the clouds, where the windy skies rolled. Shifu was very concerned.

"I don't like it," Shifu said to Po.

"You wanted to do it," Po restated.

"I know, but I didn't think this wind would come," Shifu said grasping his robe tightly as he tried to keep it on.

The two birds flew through the fierce wind, but the wind was blowing them down the mountain. "Might as well go with it," Crane said diving down the mountain. Zan eagerly flew after him. That was one problem, however. That meant they would have to go through the valley. The two birds dive-bombed down the mountain; the wind hissing pass their ears. The ground quickly approaching, Crane pulled out and flew over head, but Zan kept going. He opened his wings just as he was about to hit the ground. He was blasting past the stands, counters, and people through the village.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Sorry! My bad! Look out," Zan screamed and shouted as he zoomed past everyone. He barrel rolled through the stand, and quickly ran across the roofs of the shops. Crane looked down from above and could only snicker. Zan could see Crane from above. Then Zan noticed that the wind was behind him. Zan pulled up and wind carried him up very quickly. Zan zoomed up in front of Crane, making Crane unbalanced long enough to get a head start. Crane grumbled and quickly flew after him. They were flying leveled and Crane thought he had the advantage. Hawks and falcons have a high diving speed, but not a fast level speed. Since Zan was half falcon, Crane thought he had the advantage. But he soon found that he could just barely get past Zan.

They came to the mountain. Zan flew close to the mountain and Crane got the lead. "Not so knowledgable when it comes to races, are you? See you at the finish line," Crane said as he flew ahead. But Zan could only smirk his cocky smirk. He finally flew completely around the mountain and headed up in the clouds. Crane looked back and couldn't see Zan. "Must have quit," Crane said as the Jade Palace came into view. Tigress looked out.

"I can't see Zan," She said. Ai was worried. Then Crane noticed a shadow breeze over him. He looked up to see Zan diving out of the skies heading straight for the Palace. Zan breezed past Crane nearly hitting into him and flew straight into the palace. He had won the race.

"And Zan wins," Po declared as the palace cheered. Zan and Crane gently touched down on the marble floor. Crane was still a little sore of losing to a kid. Zan gave him an outstretched wing.

"Good race," Zan said with a smile. Crane smiled back. He couldn't stay mad at him. However, Crane was still wondering something.

"How is it that I couldn't catch up with you when we were flying level?"

"You forget, I'm part goose," Zan reminded him. Crane nodded. Geese can fly very fast at level.

"That was a great race," Monkey said energized.

"Well, it does prove one thing," Crane sighed as Zan bowed down before him. "You have earned the title for mastering air. You now shall be called, Master Zan." He gave him a different headband. When Zan stood back up, Ai rushed him with a hug. Everyone in the palace clapped and cheered. "You've done very well, Little one." Zan grumbled.

"Oh come on, you gave me the title and then you call me Little One again!" Master Shifu laughed as Zan pouted.

"It's alright, Za- I'm sorry, Master Zan. You have grown very quickly," Master Shifu said. Zan smiled cockily. Ai rolled her eyes as she nudged him in the ribs.

"You still can't beat me when it comes to dancing," Ai smirked. Zan chuckled embarrassed.

"Anyways, thank you Master Crane," Zan bowed.

"You deserved it," Crane replied.

"Now," Shifu announced, going to the meditation hall, "it's time we get back to our usual schedules. Zan you may socialize with your friends now. You've earned a break. I will be meditating." With that, the red panda went away as the victory procession went down the mountain.

"Think of it. Three days you've been here and you've picked up just where you've started," Mantis said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too. I really wish the others could have seen me," Zan frowned. Ai laid her hand on his shoulder.

"You know that they wanted to be here," Ai replied.

"Why didn't they come," Monkey asked.

"O and Vick are on vacation and Ruby had to visit her sick mother," Zan answered. "But it was a nice race."

"You say that like it wasn't difficult enough," Crane smirked. Zan picked up on this.

"You want to have another go at it," Zan replied smugly. Tigress grabbed both of their robes by the back of their collars.

"Another time you two. Let's just put this to rest. Got it?"

"Okay Okay," They hollered in choked pain. Po shook his head smiling as the tiger released the two birds.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day, _Grand Master Zan,_ " Po said very dramatically. Tigress rolled her eyes. Zan smirked as he whispered to Po.

"Watch this," He said discreetly. Then he talked out loud, saying, "Well, I actually wanted to just go on a hike with you and Aunty Tigress."

"Okay! I have to go down to the dress shop. Song's waiting for me there," Viper said.

"Yeah and Monkey and I need to finish some other business with villagers," Crane said. They hurried and left leaving Mantis there.

"I...need to be not here," he said quickly hopping away. Zan and Ai laughed as the two other warriors were standing there clueless.

"What was all that about," Tigress and Po questioned.

"Oh nothing," Zan said brushing it aside. "Come on, we know this great secret place that no one knows about!" Before anything else was said, they followed the lit...er...the duck and crane down to the secret place. They came to Gardner's lake. The lake was actually very special to the kids. It had a sandy little beach where the kids dug up old bones and the water was so clear their feet could be seen. It had a small little cliff about twelve feet high where the kids could dive into the seven foot deep end. The lake's depth was from one foot to seven feet. It's a small lake, about 400 sq. feet. People didn't use the fresh water there because it was stagnant but it was still clear for the kids to play in. The lake also had a great view of the sunsets, and the light would shine beautifully against the waters when they were calm. "CANNONBALL," Zan shouted as he splashed into the water off the cliff, near where Ai was swimming. Ai splashed him in the face when he came out of the water. Tigress and Po were on the small sandy beach watching the kids play.

 **to be continued.**


	18. At the Lake

At the Lake

* * *

"This is a very nice place. I can't believe we haven't found it before Zan came," Tigress said.

"Ha, leave it to Zan to find something that no one bothered to think about," Po chuckled. Tigress smiled. Ai and Zan were still playing.

"So what are you going to do about those two," Ai asked him but made sure the two didn't hear.

"I'm doing it right now. What they need now is alone time. They'll be fine. Right now, you have to worry about being swept away by my water wave," Zan exclaimed as he used his wings and the air to produce a wave of water, completely soaking Ai.

"Oh you are so dead," Ai replied playfully. Tigress and Po looked on with smiles.

"They really are made for each other," Tigress smiled.

"Yeah, but don't tell them that. They'll deny it to the teeth and then that will make them think the one wants the other in the friend zone," Po said with smile. Tigress looked at Po.

"You say that like it comes from experience," Tigress replied. Po looked away, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, yeah. I've had a relationship go like that," Po said nervously.

"What happened," Tigress asked curiously.

"It's something long in the past. It's uninteresting and dull. Trust me."

"Po," Tigress said sternly. Po sighed.

"Okay...I have had relationships where I was interested in the person and she wanted to keep me in the friend zone because she was teased by her friends. I just agreed to save her the grief.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tigress replied.

"It's fine. I ended up just really liking her as a friend. Looks and passion seem to fade away after getting to know the person," Po stated wisely.

"Why?"

"You know, you begin to really know the person and realize you wouldn't have lived with that stuff for the rest of your life," Po replied.

"I wouldn't know," Tigress said sadly. "I've only dated two-" She covered mouth and her eyes were as wide as saucers. Po had been lying down, but when he heard that, he sprung up like a cork in a champagne bottle with a shocked face.

"Two! You've dated two people! Who was the first," Po asked, knowing that Qiang was at least the second. He had to be careful as to not make too much noise would alert the others.

"Never mind! I...made an accident," Tigress tried to recover. Po smirked.

"There are no accidents," He said.

"Darn it! I hate that turtle," Tigress murmured.

"You know I'm never going to stop pestering you until you fess up," Po smiled.

"I could always punch you," Tigress threatened.

"I can heal fast," Po replied. Tigress sighed. She was cornered.

"Fine...The person I dated however will deny this because I used the Finger Mind Slip on him. I didn't want him to remember," Tigress sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, so he doesn't know. Who is it," Po asked excited to know. Tigress snickered a bit at his childish expression. Po knew she was laughing at it but he didn't care at the moment.

"It was...Crane," Tigress finally said. Po's face completely dropped. He's mouth was open.

"AHH-" Tigress covered Po's mouth as quick as she could. Then he heard him give a louder muffled scream. Tigress looked to see she accidentally unsheathed her claws and they were puncturing Po's face.

"Sorry, just don't overact again," Tigress apologized as she released her grip on the panda's mouth.

"Crane!"

"Shhh!"

"I'm sorry. Crane," Po asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, he and I use to date but it wasn't really working," Tigress replied.

"And you used a Mind Slip on him? What about the others? Did they know," Po asked.

"No, we were very secretive about it," Tigress said remorsefully.

"What happened," Po asked. Tigress sighed.

"He and I were probably the most compatible. Him being levelheaded and me being-"

"Inside kind of person," Po guessed. Tigress smiled a bit.

"Exactly. So, he actually asked me if we could date and I said yes, but we agreed to keep it very secret," Tigress replied.

"Then," Po asked.

"Then, things became a little different for us. I began to be more concerned about my Kung Fu than relationships and Crane started to become sad about it. I knew that if he was depressed it would show. So I tricked him into a strapped chair and erased just enough of his mind to forget about our relationship. I could focus on my Kung Fu, he could focus on other things as well."

"How long did you date," Po asked.

"About five months."

"What stopped him from asking again?"

"You," Tigress replied, making Po confused. "When you first came to the Jade Palace, it had been a whole month after I wiped his mind. I guess he found other people when you came. You did get out of the Jade Palace more after you came."

"Wow," Po said in a quiet tone.

"Listen, Crane won't remember what happened between us, so please don't question him, okay," Tigress pleaded. Po was surprised...again. Tigress would never plead for something like this. She would either threaten or scare him into keeping his mouth shut. But Tigress had asked him, it seemed, in honest and heartfelt pleading. And Po seemed bound by it more in compassion rather than friendship. He made a gentle smile and rested his hand on hers.

"I promise," Po replied. Tigress sighed. She heard him giggle and shot a glare at him. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe it. I mean, Crane?"

"Crane did what," said Zan, who was now right in front of them with Ai. They both jumped.

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking about an incident that happened in the palace," Po recovered. "Come on you two. You're soaking wet and it's nearing night fall."

"Aw, okay," Ai and Zan said as they walked back to the village. Zan just glanced at Tigress and Po's faces. They seemed...relieved. Zan showed Ai his cocky smile as if to say, "It worked".

 **to be continued.**


	19. Irony

Irony

* * *

The sun was unusually hot today, but the heat of the sun doesn't really affect the temperature at thousand feet altitude. Zan woke up groggily the next morning. He was worn out from yesterday. He went into the kitchen where Tigress, Crane, Viper, and Master Shifu were. "Morning everyone," Zan said.

"You seem sleepy for a guy that just became a master at such a young age," Crane observed. Zan gave him this have half tired, half angered look before dismissing it. Then a question came into his mind.

"Aunty Tigress, how long have you and Crane known each other," Zan asked. Tigress's look was dangerous. She looked at him as if he had said some horrible secret.

"Why do you ask," She asked, quite distressed.

"Nothing. I just remember Po mentioning his name yesterday at the lake," Zan replied. He was a little worried why she was so distressed.

"What were you guys talking about," Crane asked, curious. Tigress was in the hot seat now.

"I was just talking about how your...cooking was before Po came," Tigress said.

"Oh my goodness it was terrible," Viper exclaimed. Crane glared at the snake and returned his gaze to Tigress with a smirk.

"Well, it's nice to see you and Po talking about things. Even though they are very private," Crane murmured. Tigress just shrugged. The room fell silent.

"Hello! Answer to question here is..." Zan said.

"Oh! Well, we've only known each other ten years. Crane is actually older than I am," Tigress calmly replied.

"Thank you for making me feel old," Crane remarked. Tigress smiled a little.

"Sorry," she apologized as she finished her food. "Excuse for a moment," She said disappearing out of the kitchen. Shifu exhaled a held breath.

"What's wrong, Master Shifu," Zan asked.

"Nothing little one," Shifu smiled.

"Zan! It's Zan," the duck grumbled. Shifu just chuckled. Meanwhile, Tigress angrily stormed down to the Training Hall where Po was talking...to the bean sag. Tigress paused that she decided to watch him.

"You think you're tough don't you. Think you're all that, huh! Well I got news for you little guy. You're not going to defeat me now," He said as he started doing poses. Tigress quietly snickered. "You're not going to beat me now. Wah!" Po punched the bean bag and it quickly tried to whack him back. Po dodged it but it came and bashed back, knocking Po all the way down on his face at the feet of Tigress. She smirked down at the panda as she helped him up.

"Still trying to show the bean bag the 'panda style'," Tigress asked. Po chuckled embarrassed. Then he noticed Tigress's serious face come up. "I thought you promised to not tell anyone about what we talked about yesterday," She said in more frustration than anger.

"I did," Po replied.

"Then why did Zan ask me about how long Crane and I known each other. You know how he is and if he asks something like that, then he knows something. The only person I ever told was you," Tigress said.

"I promise you," Po said with the most serious face Tigress ever saw, "I never told anyone. Zan must have just been honestly curious. You know he bluffs a lot." Tigress considered it.

"How do I know you're telling the truth," Tigress questioned.

"Because I tell horrible lies that everyone can see through," Po said bluntly. Tigress nodded. Po took her hand in his. "Tigress, I would never do something purposely to hurt you. You know that, right." Tigress sighed. He was right.

"Okay, I'm sorry for accusing you," Tigress apologized. Po smiled.

"Come on, I think I've embarrassed myself enough in front of you," Po muttered. Tigress laughed a bit.

"Don't worry, it's not the worst I've seen you," Tigress smirked. Po just looked at her with a 'really? Thanks' face.

* * *

Zan was down in the valley with Crane and Viper. Mantis and Monkey were out with Mantis's girlfriend. Just then, Ai greeted them. "Hey Ai," Zan said.

"Hey, Zan, we have an important person and we need all the people we can get," Ai stressed. Zan left the two and ran into the shop. Soon Tigress and Po joined the crane and snake.

"What's going on," Tigress asked as the two watched the busy kids.

"Nothing, just some rich person buying up all the shop," Viper explained. Since Zan's royalty, he knows how to treat other rich people. He and Ai were busy attending the rich bunny while O, Vick, and Ruby were in the kitchen making the food. The bunny was soon done with her food while Ai and Zan waited for her say.

"Very good food," the bunny said, "And very good service. You know how to treat people very well here for kids your age."

"Only to people who have a lot of money," Ai whispered to Zan. Zan shushed her.

"You two are a very fine couple," the bunny gestured. The two looked at each with shocked faces.

"Oh no," Po muttered as he moved quickly.

"Oh no, no," Zan and Ai said at once, "we're just-"

"They," Po said covering their mouths, "are two kids serving you. That's all they are." Ai, Zan, and the rich bunny were all confused. "I hope you had a great time here," Po said as he hurried for her to pay and shoo her away. "Please come again." With that, she was out. Ai and Zan looked at each other with bewilderment.

"What was all that about," Zan asked.

"Yeah," Viper asked as the rest came in.

"Nothing nothing. I was just making sure that the lady didn't start to pester you two," Po recovered. "Why don't you two help out my dad for a moment?" Zan and Ai just shrugged and went to the kitchen. Po quickly brought Viper, Tigress, and Crane out of the shop where the kids couldn't hear him.

"What was all that about, Po," Tigress asked.

"Remember what I said by the lake," Po recalled.

"How much did you guys talk about by the lake," Crane asked.

"Anyways," Po continued, "These two are perfect for each other. But if they hear each other telling someone that they are 'just friends' their feelings might get hurt. So, I have an idea to get them together." Viper and Crane just burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"The irony," Viper giggled. Tigress and Po just looked at each other confused.

 **to be continued.**


	20. Law

Law

* * *

"Today, you're going to be attending a court trial here in the valley," Shifu explained. "You shall hear it and make the verdict." Zan sighed. He, nor anyone in the room, wanted to go to these court trials.

"Is it okay if I bring some of my friends," Zan asked. Shifu considered it and then nodded.

"But just one friend," Shifu said in a bit of a teasing voice. Zan glared at Shifu's smile. He knew he would bring Ai if it were just one. Sometimes he and Shifu would have these 'mind games' to see who could match the other. In this particular instant, Shifu had won.

"When do we go," Monkey asked. Both Shifu and Zan forgot that the others were here.

"We'll be going in about an hour. I'll meet you all at the courthouse," Shifu said dismissing them. Once they were out, Zan flew down to the shop where Ai was serving. She had a pleasant and warm smile as she greeted and served the customers. Zan looked at her for a moment.

"ZAN!"

"Huh," Zan snapped out of his daydream to see Ai right in front of him.

"I asked you what are you doing here," Ai repeated.

"Oh! Right! I'm going to another court trial and I can bring one friend for company. So I was thinking you could come with me," Zan said. Ai blushed a bit out of nervousness.

"Oh, are you sure that the others don-"

"No, you two go on," O interrupted. "We don't want to go to some snore fest." Zan and Ai chuckled.

"Okay, so let's go," Ai said as she dragged him towards the courthouse.

The courthouse was small in diameter but tall allowing more room. It was built in a circle-like design with three floors with balconies overlooking the central room. At the top of this circle was the throne or judgment seat where the official sat. It had several other short chairs on each side of it. The color of the court was a dull reddish brown with the light mostly coming in from the translucent roof. Zan, Ai, and the others took their seats by the judgment seat. Zan was in it, Ai was on the left side, Shifu was on the right side, and the others were sitting on the outer. Tigress was sitting by Po to keep him awake during the trial.

"You know these things are usually a snore," Po whispered as the room started to fill in with people.

"I know, but you're the Dragon Warrior and as your title dictates you have to at least be a part of these," Tigress retorted. Po grumbled as the room became quiet. The procedure of introduction was done and case was read by an old goat. Suddenly, Tong Fo and an small crocodile came into the room with the croc in a set of cuffs. The others were surprised but kept to their seats.

"Your highness, the plaintiff here, Mr. Tong Fo, says the crocodile here stole a valuable object from him. However, the thief returned the item and has confessed to the crime and awaits your judgment." Zan's eyebrows furrowed. Something wasn't right about the case.

"Tong Fo," spoke Zan, "Tell me what has happened here."

"The bandit, one night, came into my hideout-I mean my house and swiped a valuable object of mine that has been in my family for generations," Tong Fo replied.

"A whole family of thieves, liars, and crooks," Po whispered to Tigress. "Something doesn't feel right about this case."

"Shh," Tigress shushed sternly.

"What was it that he stole," Zan asked.

"It was an ancient spear that my ancestors stole from the mighty Emperor Qin Shi Huang," Tong Fo said.

"So you admit it was stolen," Zan suggested with little amusement in his face. Tong Fo threw his hands up in innocence.

"If I have something that my ancestors stole then I can do nothing about it and be held accountable, my lord," He said a bit of smirk. Zan looked over to the croc.

"And how do you see the thing," Zan asked him.

"It is all true. I went into the guy's house, stole the spear," the croc replied in a deep voice.

"Why did you return it," Zan asked. The croc glanced over to Tong Fo and then said,

"I knew that...Tong Fo would have my hide soon enough. It was pointless." Zan grumbled. This croc was a bit smarter than the other croc bandits he had come across. That's what gave him such trouble. Someone here was lying because it seemed too easy. Zan whispered to Ai.

"Watch Tong Fo's face carefully and see if you find any telltale signs." Ai nodded. Then he whispered to Master Shifu. "Do you have any idea what he's playing here?"

"Nothing, I don't know why he's doing this," Shifu said. "Maybe he was stolen from."

"My tail feathers," Zan grumbled. There was a lot of whispering around the balconies. He asked the old goat, "Where will the criminal be placed?"

"In Chor-gom prison." Tong Fo smirked. Zan heard a gentle knocking on his chair. He glanced at Tong Fo. Zan looked to Ai and nodded. Zan went down to the old goat and whispered in his ear. The goat went away for a moment. Then Zan went to Po and Master Tigress.

"Which prison is rumored to have the rivals of Tong Fo's gang," He asked.

"Gauging Prison, why," Po asked. Zan nodded. When the goat came back and nodded to the duck, Zan took his seat again and said in a loud voice,

"It is obvious that Mr. Tong Fo was robbed of his valuable object, and that the criminal in question is guilty. Therefore, I can do nothing but send him to jail for a certain amount of time." Zan could see Tong Fo's smile growing and the croc's small smile. Zan smirked his cocky smile. "The criminal shall go to Gaigeng Prison for forty years." Now the two crooks' smiles were wiped clean away. "Any objection," Zan asked.

"Your kidness, I mean your Highness, Gaigeng Prison is a long way's journey. Won't he escape," Tong Fo suggested.

"Yeah," Croc agreed.

"No worries, I'll have the finest men escort him. He won't escape," Zan said confidently as the guards came to get the croc.

"But what if I actually want to go to Chor-gom Prison. It's far more torture," the croc offered.

"He's right," Tong Fo agreed. Everyone was beginning to see through their facade.

"No, I've made my decision," Zan said as the gaurds grabbed the thief. Then he screamed bloody murder.

"I LIED! HE SET ME UP TO IT! I DIDN'T STEAL NOTHIN'! IT WAS HIS IDEA! I WAS SUPPOSE TO GET INFORMATION ABOUT A WEAPON IN CHOR-GOM!" The whole room gasped.

"This doesn't please me," Tong Fo growled. Before he could think about escaping, the largest set of rhinos and gorillas surrounded him. He finally gave up. Zan walked up to him.

"Don't try and Fiddle-tow me again," Zan said with a deadly glare. "Send both of these men to Gaigeng Prison. Him for lying and him for trying to cause danger to our valley." With that, the two were taken away. Zan finally sat down on the throne as the murmuring crowd finally grew into raging cheers.

"ZAN! ZAN! ZAN! ZAN!" They all clapped and applauded. When the room filed out and the gang went to the Jade Palace. Zan was on the shoulders of Po and Crane.

"That was amazing, Zan," Po said. "How did you know?"

"To be honest I had some help from my friends. Plus, Ai really helped me figure it out," Zan explained. "But I knew Tong Fo was lying. I just didn't know why."

"Well, you definitely made the courtroom a lot more fun. I heard the judge is even thinking of letting you handle some of the other cases," Master Shifu said. Zan rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I don't think that I would want to do that everyday," Zan replied.

"Well, you did a great job Zan," Ai smiled. Zan smiled back.

 **to be continued.**


	21. Oops!

Oops!

* * *

"Wow, it's been a full week," Po said relaxing in the grass of the Jade Palace. Crane sat up with Zan and Ai next to them.

"It's very interesting how things unravel. Qiang and Song are together, the palace is in peace, and Zan seems to be getting stronger in knowledge everyday," Crane observed. Just then, Tigress and Master Shifu came outside. Everyone stood up and bowed.

"Don't worry everyone. I'm just here to relax like you," Shifu said. Zan smirked.

"You relaxing? I didn't know you could do that," Zan said smugly. Shifu smiled back.

"I can relax just as Po can relax," Shifu answered back.

"Yeah but Po's relaxing usually gets us in trouble," remarked Crane. They all sat down on the warm grass as the cool breeze blew over the mountain.

"You know, it's days like these that I enjoy spending time with others, especially my students," Shifu stated.

"Thanks Master Shifu," Zan smiled. "Does it remind you of anything else?" Shifu thought about it for a moment.

"Oh yes, it reminds me of when the warriors use to be in relationships," he said. Po coughed.

"Can we not discuss that," He asked.

"Oh Po, it'll be fine. Those stuff are behind us," Tigress replied. Po reluctantly sighed.

"What relationships can you remember," Zan asked.

"Oh Rooster and some pig lady, Mantis's numerous girlfriends, Viper and Gin the Komodo warrior, Crane and Tigress OOPS!" Zan and Ai shot up to their feet.

"WHAT!" Po coughed up the water he was drinking.

"MASTER SHIFU," Tigress exclaimed.

"How did you know about that," Crane asked angrily. Tigress's glared shifted to Crane in confusion.

"Wait, how do you know about that," She asked. Crane nervously laughed. Zan patted Po's back as he coughed up the water he was choking on.

"ARGH! Okay, before we get into a battle or something, let's just all come clean," Po said. "Crane and Tigress use to date, okay?

"Yeah I got that part," Zan replied still bewildered.

"But how did you know about that," Crane asked Shifu.

"How do you," Tigress interrupted.

"Guys," Po said sternly, "Let's listen to what Master Shifu has to say."

"Tigress, you honestly think that I didn't know about you two? I raised you. Plus, you two were always talking to each other and not the others."

"Okay, that explains that," Po sighed, "Now-"

"How do you remember we dated," Tigress interrupted.

"Why shouldn't he remember you two dated," Ai asked.

"Because...I erased his memory so that he wouldn't be...mopey about it," Tigress said, feeling ashamed.

"You can do that," Zan asked in excitement.

"Not helping Zan," Po remarked.

"Sorry." Crane sighed as he came face to face with Tigress.

"Tigress, do you remember when Po used the Finger Mind Slip on us?" Tigress nodded but Po was confused.

"Wait what." Po didn't remember that incident because erased his own memory about it.

"Anyways, do you remember what he used to make us remember," Crane asked.

"Yes, he got the...pot of...remembrance clay," Tigress said slowly. It dawned on her that Crane regained his lost memory because Po used the clay of remembrance on him. So he knew the whole time. "Ugh, of course," She sighed sitting down next to Po with her hands over her face. Po gently placed his hand on her back. "I'm sorry for erasing your mind. I feel like...like..."

"Like me when I do something stupid," Po suggested. Tigress just groaned. Crane sat beside her.

"Tigress, I'll be honest I was confused why you did it but I understand. It was for the best. Plus, Po has been getting us out more and it's helped me to be more outgoing."

"Still, I'm sorry," Tigress apologized.

"It's fine," Crane smiled.

"Okay, now that we have gotten that over with, I'll be going back to my meditation," Master Shifu said trying to sneak away. Zan and Ai blocked his way.

"Actually, it's your fault this all happened," Po smirked.

"How so," Shifu asked.

"You're the one who slipped up. She told me and I didn't tell, nor did Crane. But you just had to make one single accident."

"There are no accidents," Master Shifu quoted.

"So you purposely said that to try and embarrass us," Tigress retorted. Shifu was silent for a moment.

"I'll be going now," He said running quicker than they could see him. Tigress sighed.

"Just let it go Tigress," Po said. "On the bright side you came clean about the secret. Does it feel good to tell the truth?"

"Yes, yes it does," Tigress smiled. "Now, you two better not tell anyone. I'm trusting you two to keep your mouths shut." Zan and Ai playfully saluted.

"Yes Ma'am," they reported. Tigress shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Thank you."

* * *

Zan sat up in his bed in the middle of the night. Well not the middle of the night. Everyone was starting to go to bed. Zan just sat there silent and alone. Just then, Po past by and saw Zan just sitting there, staring into space. "Whatcha' thinking about buddy," Po asked. Zan glared.

"Zan, but I guess it's the best I'm going to get," Zan muttered. Po sat on the floor next to his bed. Now he and Zan were eye level.

"So...yuan for your thoughts," Po spoke. Zan sighed.

"I'm worried about your relationship with Tigress," Zan said.

"Can I take back my yuan," Po asked. Zan sighed again.

"Listen, you and Tigress are great together. I'm not pushing you to be in a marriage, but I'm worried that the slightest thing will cause an argument with you two. This thing with her and Crane was just one example."

"Zan, she and I are just friends," Po explained.

"I know, but I don't want you two to...get all awkward again," Zan replied. Po fell silent.

"Well, I promise to try not to get into trouble," Po said.

"I'm not asking that. I'm asking that you try to mend whatever argument comes between you and Tigress," Zan said. Po was a little weary.

"Sure," He said very quietly. "Good night Zan."

"Goodnight," Zan replied going to sleep. In his mind he hoped that Po would take the advice and run with it.

 **to be continued.**


	22. Hiding

Hiding

* * *

Unfortunately, Po ran with Zan's advice in the wrong way. He thought that the only way to keep him and Tigress from entering a fight was to stay out of her way completely. So the next day, everyone was surprised that Po wasn't at the breakfast table. Zan looked around as Shifu came with the most confused face ever. "What's the matter, Master Shifu," Zan asked.

"He-Po is going to help his father for the rest of the day and asked that none of the masters interrupt him because he wanted to work in peace," Shifu replied confused. Now the whole room was confused. However, everyone just shrugged it off as one of Po's crazy phases. Zan was a little more concerned. After eating, he flew down the mountain to see Po working, quite hard, in the shop. Zan glanced to the right and saw O, Vick, Ruby, and Ai just watching Po. Zan went over to Ai.

"What's wrong with him," Zan asked.

"I don't know. He just came in here and demanded that he work with his father. Only today is a slow day, but he's making it look like we've received a massive order," the crane replied. Zan was very confused now. Suddenly, he saw Po looking towards the mountain. He dropped everything, spoke to his father privately, and exited the back door as quick as he came through the front. Then Tigress came through the entrance. "Master Tigress, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Po. Is he here," she asked looking everywhere.

"He was just here, but then he left," Vick answered. "I don't know where he went." Tigress frowned and went on her way.

"Should we be concerned," Ruby asked. Zan sighed.

"Later. Po just happened to leave just in time to avoid the lunch rush. Come on, we have work to do." So they set to work. Tigress meanwhile went back up the mountain. She went up and trained alone in silence for about an hour. Giving a great huff of air, she completed her training. Actually, she usually trains for a longer time, but that's with Po. Now, it just seemed pointless. Tigress decided to talk to Master Shifu. She went to the Hall of Heroes where Shifu was meditating.

"Master Shifu, have you seen Po," She asked.

"Yes, but he just left about ten minutes go. He said he had to get something from somewhere. I don't know what's wrong with him," Shifu groaned. Tigress left more confused than ever. She went into the courtyard where Crane and Monkey were.

"Looking for Po," Monkey guessed.

"How did you know," Tigress wondered.

"Because he seems to be avoiding you," Monkey said. This hurt Tigress a bit. Why was Po avoiding her? Did she do something wrong? This only made matters worse and Tigress more worried.

"Where did you last see him," Tigress asked.

"Down at Mr. Ping's shop," Crane replied. The female tiger ran down the mountain as fast as she could, dashed through the village, swung around the corner, and screeched to a halt at the entrance Mr. Ping's shop, where Zan, O, and Ai were talking in front of the kitchen's counter.

"Is...he...here," Tigress panted.

"Yeah, he's right-" Zan stopped short when he realized that Po wasn't in the kitchen anymore. "Well, he was right there. What's wrong Aunty Tigress?"

"I think...Po is avoiding me. I don't know why," Tigress said slowly and still in hurt.

"I'm sure he's not trying to hurt you," Ai said. "Maybe it's just all coincidence."

"Yeah, I guess," Tigress said slowly, "I'll be up the mountain if you find him." She sadly went up the mountain. Zan was confused as he looked over the kitchen counter.

"I could have sworn he was there," Zan said. Suddenly, Po popped out from under the counter. "AAAH!"

"Whew, that was close," Po sighed, but Zan quickly began upset.

"What the heck is wrong with you, panda," Zan exclaimed. Everyone was surprised about that. Zan never called Po a panda. It wasn't wrong, but it was different. "Why are you playing hide and seek with Tigress?"

"I'm taking your advice. I'm trying not to get into a fight with her. So I'm making sure I don't get in her way," Po explained. Zan held his head in his hand and shook it.

"That's not what I meant. You're actually hurting her more by doing something like this. She seemed more hurt than glad that you gave her some space. I only meant that you two don't let your fights get out of control," Zan replied. Po slapped himself.

"I'm such an idiot," Po muttered.

"Yes, yes you are," Ai added.

"Go to her and apologize," Zan practically ordered. Po didn't need to be told twice. He quickly ran up the mountain. "I'll go after to make sure he doesn't mess up his apology," Zan grumbled as he chased Po up the mountain.

Tigress was sitting on the walkway of the training hall. She sat with her knees tucked in and her arms around them. She felt feeble in this position but she couldn't shake this hurt feeling she had. Po entered the hall seeing her like that. He did a purposeful cough. Tigress's head shot up. She quickly got up and went straight to Po. "Po, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. I was getting worried you were in trouble...again," she smirked at the last part, but Po's frown was still apparent. "What were you doing?"

"I was...hiding from you," Po said ashamed. Tigress could feel her heart pinch a little but she didn't show it.

"Why," she asked. Po nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Well, Zan-"

"Oh no," Zan said from the entrance," You're not going to blame me. You took my advice the wrong way. I'm completely blameless." Po guiltily chuckled.

"Zan, could you give us a minute," Tigress requested. With that, Zan left.

"Okay...I took Zan's advice the wrong way," Po explained.

"What was the advice," she asked.

"He said that he didn't want us to argue over little things again. So I thought that in order to do that, I would have to stay...out of your way," Po said sadly.

"Po," Tigress started a little more compassionate than usual, "You do get in the way." She could see Po's face fall. "But that's what I like about you. It was you getting in the way that helped me take care of Zan. You...you get me out of my comfort zone and help me enjoy myself. I admit I do...get...angry over some of the little things you do, but that's my fault."

"No, it's my fault," Po said shifting the blame.

"Actually, both of you are to blame," Zan said reappearing at the entrance, "Po for starting it and Tigress for getting upset about it."

"ZAN," they both shouted.

"I'm out," Zan retreated. Tigress groaned.

"The point is, even though we have our differences, we can both work to resolve the issue. No more hiding, okay?"

"Okay," Po smiled. "Again I'm sorry for hiding from you."

"That's okay, I knew you were somewhere in the shop when I last came in," Tigress said confidently. Po smiled smugly with his eyebrow up.

"Really? You didn't seem to know where I was," Po replied.

"Oh please, I could find you a mile away if I really wanted to," Tigress came back at him.

"So you're saying you weren't trying," Po questioned.

"I'm saying I could find you if I really put my mind to it," Tigress said smirking.

"You wanna bet," Po challenged.

"You're so gonna get it," Tigress said running after him.

 **to be continued.**


	23. Hiding-The Game

Hiding-The Game

* * *

The next day, Zan and the gang were working in the kitchen when Po came scrambling in. "Guys! I need to hide! Tigress is after me," Po exclaimed.

"Oh Come on! Didn't we already go over this," Zan exclaimed.

"No no, it's not what you think. It's a game we're playing. Please hide me," Po pleaded. Zan was too tired to have sympathy. It had been a hard day and the customers had been particularly harsh.

"Sorry, I don't feel like getting into this. You're on your own," Zan said getting back to his work.

"Oh come on! Oh no! She's coming," Po quickly hid behind a plant, obviously too small to hide him. Tigress walked in, completely passing Po.

"Hey Zan, have you seen Po," Tigress asked. Zan was shocked that she didn't at least hear him. He could see Po in the back signaling him to not tell her.

"No I haven't," Zan replied.

"Achoo."

"Bless you Po," Tigress casually said, not seeming to register that it was Po behind the plant. Zan's mouth just dropped. "Well if you see him, let me know." With that, she turned around and went out. Where Po was sat right in her line of sight. She completely walked out the door. Zan just stared out the doorway.

"Did that just happen," He exclaimed. Ai, Ruby, Vick, and O all shrugged. Po came out of his hiding place.

"Whew, that was close," He sighed.

"Gotcha!"

"Ahhh!" Tigress laughed. "You knew I was there," Po asked.

"I hope so," Zan retorted, "Otherwise I fear she's losing her edge...completely!"

"I knew you were there when you came in," Tigress smirked. Po pouted in defeat.

"How," He asked.

"That's simple," Vick replied. "You have a certain smell." Po sniffed his armpits.

"Not that kind of smell. It's more of a scent," Ruby explained.

"Okay, so what does he smell like," Zan asked.

"Peaches," Tigress, Vick, and Ruby all said at once.

"Okay since it's so obvious," Zan stated, still confused they all knew what it was and the fact that speaking about it wasn't making them awkward because he sure was. "Now that you've found Po, would you please leave us to our work. It's been a rough day."

"What's the matter," Po asked.

"The customers have been extra uppity today," Ruby snarled in frustration.

"Oh I understand," Po sighed, "Sometimes there just some customers that seem to get a little more than feisty. Don't worry, they come and go."

"Yeah, but it seems like they're all coming at once," Zan grieved.

"Waiter! Where's my juice," yelled a pompous pig.

"I'M COMING! WAIT YOUR TURN," Zan shouted, quieting the pig. Zan ran off to the kitchen.

"The good thing is Zan can shut the people up with one word," Ruby smirked.

"Well, I hope you guys can manage," Tigress said.

"Us too," Ai sighed.

"Now, you have to try and find me, Mister," Tigress said playfully to Po. Po smirked.

"Sure. We'll start at the Palace," Po answered. Then the two were off. Ai cleaned up the tables as Zan served the guests.

"So now Po turned a mistake into a game," Ai questioned.

"What can I say? He's good at being him," Zan replied.

"This is going better than we could ever imagine, Zan," Vick replied.

"I know, but it's not done yet," Zan said quite determined to finish his job.

"What else is there to do," Ruby asked.

"Get them together," Zan blew a heavy breath. "I'm going to serve table three."

"WAITER!"

"Listen, either you wait or I cut your tail, grind it, and serve it to you as a juice. Do you understand me," Zan answered back. This shut the pig up for good.

"I think Tigress is rubbing off on him," Ai sighed.

* * *

"FINALLY! Away from those horrible customers," Zan said relieved as they went up the mountain. Just then, they saw Crane coming down the stairs. "Master Crane, what are you doing?"

"I'm need to get out of the palace for a minute. It's getting weird in there."

"Uh no, are Tigress and Po arguing again," Ai asked.

"No, they're playing hide-and-seek, which is really really weird," Crane said as his head shook like a broken robot. "Anyways, I'm just going to walk around for a moment. See you later." He went down the mountain.

"Come on, let's see what he's talking about," Zan ushered.

"Actually, you two go ahead. I think we'll stay down here," O said.

"Tired," Ai guessed. O, Ruby, and Vick all groaned.

"Okay, we'll go up. Plus we can fly up, so it'll be easier," Zan said taking to the skies. They flew into the Training Hall where they could see Po hiding in the far corner, near the fire pit. "I think this can go on without us. Let's get something to eat," Zan offered.

"Really, you've been around food for the entire day and you want it now," Ai questioned. Zan shrugged.

"Why not?" He offered his shoulder like a gentleman. Ai giggled and took his arm as they went back down the mountain. Meanwhile, Po was unsuccessfully hiding in his little corner when.

"Oh Po, where are you," Tigress taunted. Po giggled silently. Tigress smirked. "Well, if you're not here, then I'll just turn on the fire pit for no reason."

"No," Po stood up and shouted, trying not to get burned to a crisp.

"Gotcha," Tigress shouted as she tackled Po on his back to the ground. "Let's see. That's 23 to 3. Want another round?"

"No thanks. I think you've made it clear that you can find me when ever you like," Po replied. Tigress laughed. She saw his smile fade a little but still gentle and kind.

"What," She asked quietly. Po stroked the side of her face, making her blush.

"Has anyone told you you're beautiful," Po asked. Tigress froze. She got off of him and stood up with her back towards him. "I'm sorry if that made you feel-"

"No, no. It's just...no one has ever called me beautiful before," Tigress said quietly.

"That's shocking," Po claimed. Tigress kinda shrugged.

"It's hard to call beautiful what you think is a man," Tigress clarified. "It's was because of my...lack of femininity that I thought I...couldn't...I mean, that's why I focus mostly on my Kung Fu. That and other things."

"So what," Po said. Tigress turned around to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"So what if you're not like the other girls? It just makes you more special," Po explained. Tigress offered a small smile.

"Yes, but when people think you're a male-"

"That's their fault for judging too quickly," Po interrupted as he held Tigress' hands. "Tigress, you are beautiful. I know that, Qiang knows that, everyone who knows you knows that. Don't let other people tell you another story." Tigress smiled. She laid her hand on Po's shoulder.

"Thanks Po. But you're still 23 to 3," She smirked. Po blushed a bit. "Why do you blush at that?"

"No, no, it's nothing."

"Po," She said in a warning tone.

"It's just...when ever you snarl or smile or laugh you look...kinda cute," Po confessed. Tigress was surprised and flattered, but she going to use this to her advantage.

"Oh, so you like seeing me mad? Is that why you get on my nerves sometimes because you like seeing me mad," Tigress said in a seductive tone. She heard Po gulp and chuckled. "Well, now that I know what makes you tick, I'm going to use that to my advantage."

"Hhhhow," Po asked worried.

"You'll see," Tigress smirked.

 **to be continued.**


	24. Flirt

Flirt

* * *

"Okay, this is a bit much," Zan muttered. It had been two weeks now and Po and Tigress had made another game. They called it the 'Off Guard' game but everyone else called it the 'Flirt' game. Tigress, knowing that her facial expressions made Po nervous, would laugh or smile more when she got the chance and Po would always blush and either leave the room or become very quiet and still. However, Po had a secret weapon now. He and Tigress were in the kitchen one evening when everyone was going to bed. As Tigress helped him with the dishes, Po's hand accidentally brushed against her tail to which she softly purred. When the two warriors both realized what happened, Po could only smirk as Tigress left the room, blushing. Now, all Po has to do to counter Tigress' cute face is wave his hand in the air like he was brushing something. She would then become nervous. They started to find other ways to catch each other off guard. It confused and bewildered the others to no end. "This is not what I had in mind when I was trying to get them together," Zan said as Zeng poured his tea.

"I know. Who would think that they would be flirting now. You've really done some great work Zan," Viper commented.

"Thank you, but I'm starting to regret it. All this playing is really starting to weird me out," Zan exhaled in laughter. "But it's good to see them 'playing' together." Just then, Master Shifu came in with the biggest smile Zan ever saw him with. "What good news do you have for us today," Zan asked as he took a drink of his tea.

"Qiang and Song are getting married," He announced. Zan spat up his tea, spraying it all over Crane.

"Ew," Crane muttered.

"WHAT," shouted everyone else not covered in tea.

"How? When," Asked Zan.

"I was down in the village looking for Tigress and Po when I saw Qiang and Song in the shop. I decided to stop by and have a drink. While Ai was serving me, Qiang got out of his seat, went on his knee, and offered Song the ring. And she said yes."

"AW! That's so romantic," Viper sighed.

"I guess it's time for my marriage planning skills," Crane boasted.

"I think you should leave that to themselves," Shifu said. Zan noticed something on Shifu's robe. There was a dark spot in his middle.

"Master Shifu, where did you get that mark," Zan asked. The red panda looked down and saw the stain. He chuckled a bit and said.

"I guess Ai was so excited by the news that she split some juice on me."

"But did you find Tigress and Po," Monkey asked. Shifu considered it.

"I didn't. Zan could you and your friends find out where they went," Shifu asked. Zan stood up and saluted him playfully.

"It's as good as done, sir," Zan said as he flew off down the mountain. He swung around the curve and gently landed at the entrance of Mr. Ping's shop.

"Hello Zan," Mr. Ping greeted. Zan looked around for his friends. They weren't there. "I gave them the rest of the day off. I have a wedding to plan for."

"You're planning Qiang and Song's wedding," Zan asked.

"Yes, they asked me to be the planner because they didn't want Crane to do it," Mr. Ping laughed.

"Oh, so do you know where Tigress and Po are?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen Po in a while today. But I do know where your friends are. They said they'd be at Gardner's lake," Mr. Ping said.

"Thanks." Then Zan was off to the lake. He flew over to see Vick and Ruby in the water. Ai and O were on the beach resting. Zan fluttered down quietly on the beach behind them. He crept up to Ai and shouted, "BOO!"

"AHH," Ai screamed, jumping into a fighting stance. When she saw him laughing, Ai repeatedly hit him with a stampede of weak slaps. "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry," Zan said still laughing, "I couldn't resist." He hugged her, trying to apologize. Ai pushed him away and pouted. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you didn't have to scare me," Ai grumbled. Zan hugged her again, facing her.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it again," Zan smiled.

"Well," O interrupted, "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering where Tigress and Po are," Zan said. O and Ai, who was still in his arms, were confused.

"You can't find them," Ai asked.

"No, which is why I need you guys to find them," Zan said as Vick and Ruby came out of the water.

"We'll do our best," Vick saluted. Then he laughed, "Are you going to keep Ai safe in your arms all the way home?" Ai and Zan jumped from each other and blushed. So they went out and scoured all over the village. Ai was the visual aid. It was a good hour before they turned up with nothing.

"Where are they," Zan asked more worried now.

"I'm sure they're okay," Ai reassured. She looked at the sun's position. "It's getting late. They're probably at the Jade Palace." When Zan flew up to the palace, he told the others, but Tigress and Po weren't there. Just then, they all heard some laughing and talking coming up the mountain. There they found Tigress and Po talking to each other as they walked up the mountain. As they came up, Zan looked at them sternly as Master Shifu did the same.

"Where have you been," both teacher and child asked.

"We were just sparring in the forest. We kinda got bored so that's what we did," Po explained. Zan and Shifu looked at each other doubtfully.

"Uncle Po sparring with Aunty Tigress for more than three hours," Zan said in unbelief. "AND he was able to walk up the steps no problem?"

"We...lost track of time," Tigress stated simply. Zan and Shifu looked at each other again.

"Okay, just tell us next time. I had Zan look around half the village for you two," Shifu explained.

"Yes Master Shifu," Tigress and Po bowed as he went away.

"But where in the forest were you guys," Zan asked.

"I...don't know if you can call it a forest. It was more of a meadow," Po suggested. Zan slapped his head.

"Fo's Meadow. I thought I saw some orange, black, and white colors moving," Zan realized. "Well, it's good to see that you are safe."

"You needn't worry about us, Zan," Tigress replied. "We're more than capable at handling ourselves."

"I know. It's handling each other I'm worried about," Zan smirked back as the two blushed. Then he went to bed.

 **to be continued.**


	25. Young Love

Young Love

* * *

There was some interesting news that came from Zan's kingdom next morning. A messenger had given Master Shifu a letter early in the morning. When the gong for the morning rang-it's more or less for knowing what time it is now-, the Furious Five, Po, and Zan came into the kitchen to see a worried red panda. "Master Shifu, are you okay," Zan asked.

"Nothing, really. Zan, today I don't have any lessons for you so you can go play with your friends," Shifu dismissed. Zan, after eating his breakfast, went down the mountain to do just so. Then Master Shifu sighed.

"What's the matter, Master," Tigress asked.

"A letter from Zan's kingdom came in earlier today," Shifu said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "It's from the council there. Since Zan is thirteen, he is of age for us to get him married, and the council wants us to get him a girl." Everyone was shocked.

"Can they do that," Crane asked, "Don't they need the approval of the emperor or empress?"

"They need BOTH and they managed to do so. In fact, the empress wants us to make sure that he gets the right person. The problem we have is finding the right girl," Shifu sighed. Everyone looked at him with an obvious type of look. Shifu huffed. "Look I know they like each other, but I was hoping not force them to do it." Everyone nodded.

"So," Mantis spoke, "we need an Operation: Get Together- Zan and Ai." Shifu grumbled rubbing his head.

"There are too many Operation Get Together's to keep track of," he muttered.

"How many are there," Tigress asked confused. Shifu was nervous but Viper was prepared.

"There's Qiang and Song, Zan and Ai now, and Ruby and Vick," She said.

"Really," Shifu asked shocked. "I mean yes! Really, Ruby and Vick?"

"I was as shocked as you when I found out," Viper said. Tigress grumbled.

"What are we a romance business now," Tigress asked.

"No, that's usually Zan's job," Monkey laughed. "I don't know how we'll break the news to Zan, though."

"We can't," Shifu said, "I've been given strict instructions not to tell him until the situation in his kingdom is over with."

"Well," Po said standing up triumphantly. "I'll lead the operation."

"No," Everyone exclaimed.

"Why not," Po pouted. "I know some things about romance." Everyone, save Tigress, looked at each other in doubt.

"First of all, no you don't," Monkey stated simply. "Because if you did, you would-" He stopped short when everyone, save Tigress, glared at him with 'shut up' looks. "Well, you just don't. Second of all, if I remember correctly, you trying to initiate romance nearly got Shifu killed and you and me in a battle." Po sat back down. He was right about that. "Third-"

"There's another," retorted Mantis, "You're really not good at this." Po glared at the bug.

"Third, this is Zan we're talking about. Possibly the smartest kid there ever was. He'll know what you're planning to do before you even do it. Fourth,-"

"Fourth," Shifu interrupted, "We don't need you to do it. His friends will be able to do it very well. That and you've noticed that he watches you and Tigress the most. But simply, now is not the time. We have plenty of it." Tigress patted Po on the back.

"It's not that you're bad at getting people together, but this is a bit different," Tigress said comfortingly.

"It's going to be hard to do this. Zan's usually the one who knows how to get people in a relationship the best. Without him, we're going to have to be discreet about this, so Po don't say anything."

"Why me? Why not Mantis or Monkey be told not to tell them," Po argued.

"Because they still haven't told," Shifu said not explaining what he meant. With that, he left the room. Po pouted.

"You know what it's like with this situation," Tigress said to him, "One slip up and things will be hard for them." Po sighed.

"I know," Po replied. "I guess they're right."

"What do you mean by that," Ai asked. Zan sighed as they walked through the busy village as people passed by.

"I mean that I think Tigress and Po are going to be together after Qiang and Song get married. So, I'll have to make sure that those two don't blow it," Zan explained with a huff of annoyance.

"They seem to be in love," Ai replied.

"Hmm, there are different kinds of love and most aren't on the surface," Zan sighed again. Ai exhaled scratching her wing nervously. Zan noticed this. "What's up? You look itchy," Zan joked, but Ai was still pensive. "What's the matter?"

"Um...I was just wondering. Do you...ever think about love," Ai said awkwardly.

"Of course I do. I have to in order to get Po and Tigress together," Zan said simply.

"That's not what I meant," Ai scoffed, rolling her eyes but then became weird again. "I meant have you ever thought about being in love...for yourself." Zan stopped right where he was. His eyes were wide, it seemed like he couldn't move, and he was having trouble responding to her question. He finally said.

"Kind of...It's...something I don't really like to think about," Zan confessed.

"Why not," Ai asked.

"Well, being prince has some setbacks when it comes to finding someone who loves you. They're usually looking for fame and glory or money."

"You've had this problem before?"

"No, but I know enough about people to predict what could happen," Zan said.

"There are some honest people in the world," Ai argued.

"Yes, but they are hard to find," Zan sighed. They continued to walk through the village. They didn't know where they were going.

"So, do you have a...type of girl you want to be with," Ai asked. Her nerves were tangled all in her stomach. Zan scratched the back of his head out of habit. He always did that when he was nervous.

"I...don't know. I guess I would like a girl that's pretty and beautiful, but she has to be pretty both ways," Zan said. He looked at Ai's confused face. "She has to be pretty on the outside and pretty on the inside. Her attitude has to be kind, caring for others, strong and brave, tough loving, and knows me inside out."

"What do you mean by tough loving," Ai asked.

"She has to love like Tigress does," Zan explained as Ai's eyes widened.

"Wow, that's tough," she muttered. Zan shrugged.

"But I don't need to be thinking about that right now. I'm 13 soon to be 14. I have plenty of time to figure that out," Zan said.

"I hope so," Ai whispered to herself. When they realized where they were, they recognized the area. "I know where we are! I wonder if it's still standing," Ai said, dashing off excitedly.

"What's still standing," Zan asked running after her.

"Come on," Ai urged. They ran over to a familiar area to Ai. "Wow, it's still here." When Zan got there, he remembered what it was too. It was the old house that O had lived in before they knew Zan. Ai slowly went in and Zan went after her.

"I'm surprised no one's taken the metal and stuff here for scrap," Zan said poking at on of the odd metal sheets in the wall. Ai sighed remembering.

"We had a lot of adventures here. We were pretty crazy kids. Always coming up with new ideas to get O food," Ai lightly chuckled. Then she turned to Zan and smiled. "Then you came along and gave him a home, a job, and a life to live. You've been the best addition to the team, Zan," She said hugging him. Zan blushed as he hugged back.

"You're welcome," he replied as she released him. Zan looked at her as she browsed and drifted slowly to the exact place he first saw her when he met the group. A lot of things had changed. Her height, her wings, her character, her smile, her face, her lovely eyes. He went over the list for the girl he wanted in his mind. 'kind, caring for others, strong and brave, knows me inside out, and tough loving. Okay five out of six ain't bad,' he thought to himself. He continued to look at Ai until she realized she was being watched.

"What are you looking at," Ai asked, snapping Zan back to reality.

"Nothing! I was just thinking," Zan recovered, laughing nervously.

 **to be continued.**


	26. Meeting in the Night

Meeting in the Night

* * *

Qiang and Song got married about two weeks after Zan's fourteenth birthday. The couple was just about to go on their honeymoon when they first wanted to say goodbye to everyone at the Palace. The warriors all gave them tips and advice, but Po and Zan's were the most memorable. "I hope you two have a great honeymoon," Po smiled.

"Save some treats for me when you come home," Zan replied.

"So do you two have any advice for us? I know that Zan must have something," Qiang jested.

"Do you want to go or me," Po asked.

"How about we just do it together," Zan suggested. Po agreed.

"Don't pull the tail until you're ready," They both said. Everyone, especially Tigress and Song, looked at the two with shocked faces. Po and Zan looked at each other in bewilderment. "How do you know about that," Said together again.

"How do you know that Zan," Song asked sternly.

"I've read books and have been around China. I know all there is to know about...that," Zan said carefully. "What I want to know is how Po knows about it." Zan saw Po's eyes darting over to Tigress with a blush. Tigress just looked around embarrassed. "Actually, never mind. The thing is not to do it until you're ready."

"Why," Qiang asked, quite stupidly.

"Because they become very feisty very quickly," Po breathed out.

"How do you-nevermind!" Zan recovered. "Just take the advice." With that, the couple went away to enjoy their honeymoon. Everyone left Tigress and Po alone in the hall, except Zan. "Seriously, how do you know?"

"Zan," Tigress warned.

"I'm out," Zan said flying away. Tigress sternly looked at Po's nervous grin. She rolled her eyes and said,

"What happened in the meadow, stays in the meadow," Tigress stated simply.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pull on it. I was falling and I grabbed the first thing I could," Po apologized.

"I know it wasn't your fault," Tigress recomposed herself.

"Plus, it was your fault for losing your cool," Po shot back. Tigress stomped up to his face and pressed her finger to his chest.

"I never lose my 'cool'," Tigress said, but then she shut her mouth tight as she felt Po's hand gliding across her tail. She saw the grin on Po's face. She was trying to not purr. "Po, quit it," She muscled out. Po smirked smugly.

"What was that about not losing your cool," Po asked. Tigress backed away from him and glared at his cocky grin. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"You're beginning to be like Zan. Cocky," Tigress muttered. Po chuckled as he rested his arms playfully around her shoulders and neck.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. How about I get you an almond cookie as a way of saying sorry," Po offered. Tigress slipped out of his grip and smirked.

"Last one to get there confesses to Monkey," She taunted.

"You're on," Po accepted as they dashed for the kitchen. Meanwhile, Zan was browsing around the courtyard to see Master Shifu talking to a messenger. When the messenger was gone, Shifu turned around with a worried face.

"What's the matter, Master Shifu," Zan asked.

"I've gotten news from your mother. She's arranging a secret meeting with you. I'm to take you to her around nightfall." Shifu thought a moment in silence. "Bring Ai along. I want you to have a companion in this," Shifu said.

"Why," Zan asked.

"Just trust me on this, little one," Shifu replied with a smile.

"Yes, red one," Zan came back. Shifu's face fell as Zan ran off with a smirk. Zan took to the skies and glided through the air, swooping down to the mountain to the little village below. He flew into the Mr. Ping's shop, landing softly on the floor. Ai quickly wrapped an apron around his waist.

"Hi Zan, table six needs bean buns and table four needs a clean up," she stated rapidly. Zan quickly went to work. As they were working, Zan was working up the courage to talk to Ai.

"So um...Ai. Are you doing anything this evening," Zan asked her. Ai stopped right in her tracks. It seemed like everyone in the shop was looking at him.

"Oooooh," Vick and Ruby teasingly raised their voices.

"Yes," Said O.

"Not you," Ruby scorned.

"What do you mean," Ai asked slowly returning to her work. Zan looked around before whispering to her. Ai's eyes widened. When Zan moved back, Ai nodded. "I'll be able to."

"To do what," Vick smirked, but Ai held her serious face.

"It's personal guys. Just drop it," Ai warned. With that, they didn't talk about it for the rest of the day. When the sun was getting low, Zan waited for Ai to come back from her parents. Then she took her brown cloak, flew up the mountain, and was ready to go with Zan. Zan giggled a bit.

"Are you here to tell me something, Mrs. mysterious," He joked. Ai smirked and playfully pushed him as Master Shifu came with his cloak on.

"Remember, we need to be very discreet. I know you miss your mother, but you two being together will put you at risk, so be careful," Shifu warned. Zan and Ai nodded. Zan covered his head with his hooded cloak and rushed after Shifu and Ai. They quickly made their way through the dark forest and over a bridge hanging over a narrow river. As they passed an open field, they saw two figures on the other side of the field. Zan's wing gradually dangled protectively in front of Ai as the two figures came forward. Once they were right in front Master Shifu, they took off their hoods.

"Mom," Zan said in relief as he rushed over to hug her. The once young lady goose seemed to have more creases and curls in her face. Though her smile still broke through as Zan held her, the lines on her face suggested that she was worried a lot, probably about Zan. Zan's mother gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad to see you're safe and sound," She breathed. Shifu looked at the other figure that revealed his face. It was one of the court officials that usually announced the coming of the empress. Zan's mother pulled away from him and looked at him. "Oh my! You've grown so much," She said starting to cry. Zan realized she came to his chest now. He had grown. "Are you being taken care of? Have you eaten well? Are you being sleeping well? Have you brushed your teeth? Are you-"

"Mom, I'm fine," Zan laughed, hugging her again. "I'm just glad you're here." Zan's mother's eyes looked over his shoulder to see the young crane by Shifu's side.

"And who is this lovely lady," she asked with a smile, making Ai nervous.

"I'm Ai. I'm just a close friend of Zan, your highness," Ai whispered. Zan's mother smiled widely, making Zan confused.

"It is great to see you, Ai. I hope that my son is treating you well," She asked looked at Zan's blushing face. Ai nervously looked away.

"Yes, he is," she replied. The official looked around.

"Are you sure that the area is secured," the official asked.

"It is comprisable, so we best be quick about this," Shifu urged. Zan sighed as his mom stroked his face. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry, mother. I'll be alright. Stop worrying about me. It's starting to take it's toll on you," Zan said. The lady goose smirked.

"Now who's nagging," She joked lightly laughing. "You look so much like your father. I just wish that all of us could be here."

"We will soon," Zan replied. "I promise." Then they all heard a crack in the forest. It was just the falling of a tree branch, but Shifu and the official didn't take any chances.

"We must leave now. I'm sorry, Zan," Shifu said.

"I know. I love you mom," Zan said sadly hugging her one last time.

"I love you too my Little One," She replied crying again. Any other time, Zan would have winced and corrected the person, but now, to hear his mother calling him "Little One" meant the world to him. They finally released each other, hiding their faces once again from the light of the bright moon, and scampered off to darkness. They passed the bridge again, ran through the dark forest, and finally into the village. They seemed to run up the mountain at an incredible speed. They didn't stop until they reached the doors of the Jade Palace and went into the kitchen. Everyone else was asleep. Zan collapsed into the chair and stared at the ground. Ai sat next to him and just held his hand gingerly. Shifu stroked his beard thinking. They all stayed like that for an hour, and then they all went to bed.

 **to be continued.**


	27. Change

Change

* * *

Ai's eyes gently lifted her eyes opened as the sun's rays poured into the room. Her blue eyes flickered like sparkling sapphire in the light. Her mind kept slipping from unconsciousness to consciousness. She was very sleepy. Then she fully awoke when a thought pervaded her mind. This wasn't her room. Ai's eyes shot open and she stood up right in her mattress. She looked all around. It seemed to her that she was still in the Jade Palace. She must have drifted into one of the warriors' room without knowing. But whose room was it? Ai heard soft breathing. She looked down on the floor to see Zan sprawled out on the floor on a mat. Then she remembered what happened. She decided to spend the night over at the Jade Palace and sleepover with Zan. She heard him rustle in his sleep. She decided it would be best to get out of the room. She climbed out of the bed and stepped quietly around Zan and out the door. When she turned around, she nearly punched the person in front of her. "Easy, it's just me," Tigress said. Ai breathed. "You've become quite jumpy since you've been training with me."

"Do you blame me," Ai remarked, "You had me doing weights while trying not to be cut in half by some sword." Tigress smirked.

"So what are you doing here," she asked. Ai nervously shrank, but then the door opened up behind her.

"She came over for a sleep over. Nothing more," Zan said, popping into the conversation. Tigress's smirk was still visible but she just shrugged it away and went to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to wake you up," Ai apologized. Zan smiled.

"It's okay," Zan replied. "Come on, let's get you home."

"It's alright. I told my parents that I was actually sleeping over at your place."

"Oh, but still. I want to make sure that you get home safe," Zan replied. So he saw Ai all the way home and flew back up the mountain to the kitchen where Po and the others were there.

"So how was Ai's sleepover," Monkey smirked. Zan just glared at him as the simian slowly dropped the subject. Then he turned to Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu, was there a letter that came from the council recently," Zan asked out of the blue. Shifu stopped chewing his food for a moment and then he swallowed.

"Why yes, one came yesterday I believe. It was just some political contracts and stuff," Shifu spoke. Zan's expression grew angry as he huffed frustrated.

"You all are betrayers," He said bluntly. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean," Po asked.

"Why didn't you tell me the council and my parents wanted me to marry Ai," He replied. Everyone was shocked. Po coughed on his own spit. Monkey threw down his spoon and sighed amazed.

"Okay, we're sorry. Happy? Now how in the world did you figure that out," he asked.

"It all makes sense. I'm of age, the council has to get both my parents to agree in order to determine what age I should start looking for a girl, Shifu wanting my mother to see Ai, which is the only reason why he asked me to bring her along in the first place, and why my mother was so interested in her."

"First of all, I'm glad you met your mother," Po responded to him. "Second of all, we weren't going to force it upon you. Plus, your mother gave us strict instructions not to tell you."

"I still have a question," Mantis came up immediately, "How did you figure that out? I could never put that together."

"There are many reasons why YOU wouldn't be able to put it together," Viper muttered. Zan just grumbled under his breath as Master Shifu came to his side.

"I know that you're hurt, but we had to keep it a secret for your own good. None of us wanted to force this upon you," Shifu stated.

"The 'Forcing upon' is not what I'm worried about. How am I going to tell Ai?"

"Don't," Po replied. "You have plenty of time before the war in your kingdom ceases." Zan just sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better," Crane chimed in, "Po wanted to get you two together, but we wouldn't let him." Zan looked at Crane for a moment.

"That does make me feel better, thanks," Zan replied.

"HEY!" Po exclaimed as everyone burst in laughter. Po looked at Tigress, who was laughing along with them. He sat back in his chair and pouted. Tigress patted him on the back.

"They mean it in love," She smiled.

"Oh yeah sure," Po muttered still upset.

"Anyways," Shifu recovered, "We won't press anything on you."

"Thank you," Zan said. "If you need me, I'll be down at the shop." With that, he went out of the kitchen.

"Do you think that Ai and Zan are really meant for each other," Tigress asked. "Zan is royalty and I don't think Ai has ever been in that type of situation."

"We were just given orders to get him a suitable wife," Shifu replied. "It doesn't matter at this point if she's royalty or not."

Meanwhile, Zan flew inside of the shop to see no one there, just Vick and Ruby talking...alone. Zan smiled and decided it would be best to leave them alone. He could see their relationship blossoming. If they were there, then O was probably at Mr. Shin's place. When he went over there he could see O working away with someone new. It was a female ox, probably a little shorter than O. Zan slowly went out of the carpentry. It seemed now he was truly alone. "Zan," Exclaimed a voice that seemed familiar to Zan. Zan turned around to see two little bunnies with long whiskers. They looked like twins. Wait, twins?

"Aang, Zang," Zan greeted as they hugged each other. "It's so good to see you rascals. What are you doing in the village? I thought you lived on the outskirts."

"We are, but our family has some business here and we're staying here for a while," Aang said.

"So what's been happening," Zang asked. Zan told them about Tigress and Po, Qiang and Song getting married, and the relationship between Ruby and Vick.

"Wow, a lot has changed," Aang marveled. He saw the headband on Zan. "And so have you."

"Yeah," Zan absentmindedly said.

"Well, we'll meet the others soon enough. We have to help our parents with something. See you," Zang said, as they ran off.

"See you," He called after them. A lot had changed. And it seemed to Zan that there was still more to come.

 **to be continued.**


	28. Appreciation

Appreciation

* * *

"No, what do you mean no," Zan retorted. Po sighed a little nervous.

"Zan, I don't feel comfortable about doing this to her," He replied.

"What are you talking about," Zan asked incredulously, "It's a simple party. I just want to give Tigress a surprise party. What's so bad about that?"

"Zan, you know how she is. She doesn't like celebrations and stuff like that," Po replied. Zan considered that. It was true, Tigress didn't care much for parties.

"Okay, then you go alone with her on a night out," Zan suggested, "Just to make her feel appreciated."

"You mean...like a...date," Po asked. "No, I couldn't do that. Tigress and I are just friends."

"First of all, I said nothing about being on a date," Zan remarked, though that's what he intended. "Second of all, don't think of it as a date. Just think of it as a time where you two are just hanging out as friends, but just doing all the stuff she likes."

"Zan," Po said still nervous, "I don't know Tigress all that well." Zan's face fell into an unbelieving expression. His eyebrow rose and looked at Po doubtfully.

"Really, what's her favorite thing to do," Zan asked.

"Train."

"What's her favorite Kung Fu move?"

"The Flying Tao-Ming Tiger."

"What's her favorite food?"

"My noodle soup."

"What's her favorite dessert?"

"Almond cookies."

"How old is she?"

"A year older than me."

"What's her favorite color?"

"Green." Zan looked surprised. "Yeah I was surprised too." Then Zan looked at Po's eyes and smiled. He knew why green was her favorite.

"Okay, what's her favorite place she wishes to visit?"

"Japan."

"What's her goals?"

"She wants to become one of the first Grand Master women in China. And she wants to learn pottery." Zan was confused. "Yeah, that one confused me."

"What's her interests?"

"She likes Kung Fu, training, meditation, reading, cooking with me, and secretly she likes to go to Fo's meadow and relax."

"So what's this lie about you not knowing her," Zan said smirking. Po grew quiet. "Just do this little thing. If not for me, then for her." Po grumbled a little.

"Okay, fine." Po retorted as he exited the Training Hall. Zan quickly went over to the Hall of Heroes where Shifu was meditating. Zan came in panting.

"He's going to do it," Zan explained. "But I had to back track on the party, but he took the bait."

"Good, then you know what to do," Shifu asked. Zan saluted.

"I will do my best, Oh Red One," Zan joked. Shifu's ear twitched in annoyance as the young bird flew off.

Tigress was in the courtyard standing on one foot with her arms stretched out and eyes closed. Po came up behind her and did a purposeful cough. Tigress sighed knowing that Po wanted to talk, but Po already began. "Sorry to interrupt, Master Tigress." Tigress still had her eyes closed but her face expressed a confused look. Po never called her 'Master' Tigress. Something must be off.

"It's alright, Dragon Warrior. What do you need?" She asked.

"I...was wondering if...you wanted to hang out," Po asked.

"Sure," Tigress said, wondering why he was so nervous about it, "When are the others coming?" Po held his breath a bit.

"Actually, I meant...only...you and me," Po said slowly. Tigress stumbled on her footing and fell to the floor. After Po helped her up, Po played with his fingers nervously as Tigress just stared at him.

"You mean-"

"No, no, not like that," Po clarified, "I just mean...like we usually do."

"Okay, but what's different about today?"

"Because we'll do all the stuff that you want to do." Tigress's ears perked up a little. This was new. It wasn't that they didn't do stuff together that she didn't like, but this was the first time she had complete control over what they wanted to do.

"O-okay. Just...let me get ready," Tigress said slowly going to the barracks. As she got out of Po's sight, she braced herself against a wall. She was breathing hard. Then she thought of something. "Zan," She muttered lowly and went off to look for him. Zan was in the kitchen, cooking something for Tigress and Po to take on their day out. When he looked behind him, there was Tigress standing in front of him. He was still shorter than her (not by much), but it seemed like she towered over him.

"Oooh, hi Aunty Tigress," He smiled nervously.

"What did you do," She asked.

"Me? Nothing," He said with his eye darting from side to side. Tigress's face didn't change. "Okay, okay, you caught me. I just wanted give you an appreciation surprise party, but Po told me that you didn't want a party, so I decided that you two having an alone time where you're in control would be the best." Zan tried his best to maintain his innocence. Tigress groaned.

"Zan, Po and I are just friends," Tigress replied.

"Yeah so?" Zan shot back. "It's just an appreciation thing. All the others are gone to leave you alone and have some private time."

"With Po," Tigress added. Zan huffed.

"Stop thinking of it as a date. Think of it as a time to relax," Zan replied. "Besides, you and Po always hang out. What's wrong about this?" Tigress sighed.

"Fine, but don't do anything funny," Tigress said sternly. Zan placed his wing over his heart.

"I promise," Zan said. Tigress eyed him and then left the room. Zan mentally cursed himself. "Darn it, now I have to stay out of the way. Should have just left the place before she had anything to say." Zan thought for a moment. Then an idea came into mind. He flew down the mountain and talked Ai. Ai frowned.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's for Tigress and Po," Zan explained. "Please." Ai was a bit reluctant to the plan, but decided to go along.

"Fine, but just try to focus on the mission, okay," Ai responded. Tigress and Po came down the mountain. They were both silent for a while until Po spoke.

"Hey, just because Zan wanted us to hang out doesn't mean that we have to act all awkward about it. Let's just have a good time," Po said putting his arm around her shoulders. Tigress chuckled as she drew closer to him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'm still mad about Zan doing that to us," Tigress grumbled.

"He was just trying to show that you're appreciated," Po said defending Zan.

"You buy that?"

"No," Po smiled. Tigress playfully pushed him away. "But we do appreciate you Tigress." Tigress blushed a little.

"Thanks Po," She replied softly as they came down to the bottom. Getting there, they saw Ai and Zan walking to the outskirts of town. "Come on, let's follow them."

"Um... are you sure that's a good idea," Po asked nervously.

"Come on, I'm curious. Plus, we're suppose to do anything I want, right," Tigress stated. Po sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Po muttered. They followed the couple all the way to Gardner's lake. The sun was low over the lake, touching the horizon.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Ai commented. Zan remained quiet. Ai rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I know they're watching us."

"How?" Zan asked.

"Because, they're paying attention to the 'fake date' we're having better than you are," Ai remarked. Zan could pick up her tone. He scratched the back of his head.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just-"

"I know," Ai finished, not really caring what he was about to say.

"Wow, doesn't look like they're having a good date," Po commented as they watched from the bushes.

"Shh, they're talking," Tigress hushed.

"Ai, what's the matter? You said you were okay with this," Zan replied. Ai huffed. Zan surprised her and grabbed her around the waist and brought her close-really close. Ai blushed. "Come on, I want to help."

"I...sometimes I'm a little worried about how much you want to bring these two together. Sometimes you...forget about your friends," Ai said shyly. Zan understood. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Ai. I didn't know you guys felt that way," Zan replied. He thought about it for a moment. "Maybe you're right. I shouldn't be so concerned about them."

"I'm not saying drop them completely," Ai clarified. "I'm just saying that times like now you shouldn't sacrifice your friendships because of other people's relationship."

"I understand," Zan smiled. Ai rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes with a cheeky smile.

"Good," She said confidently. Zan could feel his heart beating much faster.

"Um...Ai...I was just...you know I um...You know speaking of relationships I... I guess I've come to-" He stopped when he heard her breathing softly. "Asleep. Good. It would be better if she didn't hear that." Tigress and Po quietly left the two to themselves.

"What relationship do you think they were talking about?" Po asked. Tigress shrugged.

"I don't know." Tigress looked around. "Hey, why don't we spar together?"

"Aw, why do we have to do that?" Po groaned, childishly.

"Because you promised to do anything I wanted to do," Tigress smiled widely. Po growled lowly.

"Darn it," he muttered.

"Come on," She said, dragging him again.

 **to be continued.**


	29. A Famous Trial

A Famous Trial

* * *

Vick, Ruby, the twins, O, Ai, Zan, and the others in the Jade Palace were all up there to have a joint breakfast. Everything was normal until Zeng rushed into the room with a letter. He gave it to Shifu, then Shifu read it out loud. "The judge wants our helps with a special case. Says he couldn't figure it out." Shifu looked at Zan. "Are you ready?"

"Always," Zan smirked cockily. Zan, Ai, and the rest went to the judgement house. The other kids decided to leave Zan and Ai with the masters. They shortly came to the judgement house and began the judging. "The fields don't belong to you," Zan said to the one duck as the other one smirked. "Neither do they belong to you." The duck's smirk vanished. "They both belong to everyone. Do I control the air that you are breathing? Is it mine so because it's in my chamber? You will both lose your share of the fields for three months. You will not use them for any purposes." The two bowed and left. The crowd murmured loudly.

"Master Shifu," Ai whispered, "why are there so many today?"

"There is great interest in the next case. A case from the southern region."

"Old Gian," Zan guessed. Shifu nodded as two female goat came into the courtroom.

"Your judgment is needed," Shifu explained. Zan saw a little goat baby carried by a female official. Then the court official spoke.

"Your highness, this case is simple yet complex in the same way. Both women here are recently widowed and both have given birth to two male boys. This case arose after one of the boys died. You may now speak your case." The first one spoke.

"Well, we both share a room together with two beds. I laid my baby to rest in a crib while she lied with the baby in her arms. I warned her that she might roll over the baby."

"Lies," Shouted the other, "I warned _her_ not to lie with the baby!" Zan raised his hand, silencing her.

"Do you have any proof that he is your baby," He asked the second one.

"A mother knows her child, dear prince," said the second. Zan looked pensively at them.

"Your highness, I know the baby like the back of my hand," said the first, "It's my child!"

"It's mine," The other shouted.

"SILENCE!" Zan shouted. The crowd murmured loudly, making the baby cry. Tigress went over to the baby and soothed it. Zan thought for a while as the baby slowly grew quieter under Tigress's care. Then Zan had an idea. He whispered to Ai, "What ever happens, trust me." Ai nodded. "Was there no doctor," Zan asked the court official.

"None." Zan thought for a moment.

"Guard, put the baby on the table in the middle of the two women," Zan commanded. A rhino guard gently took the baby out of Tigress's arms and did so. "Now take out your sword." The guard did so. The crowd was hushed. "Now take your sword and cut the child in half." Everyone was shocked as the two women's eyes grew.

"Has he lost his mind?!" Tigress asked Po. Po found himself not able to answer.

"Sir," the rhino asked, hoping he misheard.

"Take your sword and cut the baby in half. If both mothers claim the living child and neither claim the dead child, it's only natural that they both share the child. So cut the baby in half," Zan commanded. Shifu tried to talk Zan out of it, but Ai held him back. The soldier slowly raised the sword.

"No! Please! Don't hurt the baby!" screamed the first one in tears. "I lied! I lied! The baby is hers. Please! Give it to her! Just don't hurt the baby!" Zan looked over to the other.

"Will you remain silent," He asked.

"Your will be done, your highness," She replied. As the guard was about to swipe his sword down, Zan immediately stopped him with his hand, making the sword drop to the ground with a disturbing clank. Zan gently picked the crying infant up and gave it to the first mother, saying,

"A mother will doing anything for their child." The first one rejoiced as the other bitterly murmured as she was taken away. Zan sat back down on his seat as the word shouted his name in praise and admiration. After everyone exited the court, Tigress looked at Zan sternly. Zan rolled his eyes. "You honestly believe that I was going to have that baby killed?"

"With you Zan, I don't know what you would have done," Tigress replied.

"It was the only way," Po said. "Force the real mother to protect the baby while the other one wouldn't protect a baby that isn't hers. It's like with you and Zan." Zan gave Tigress a hug with a big goofy grin on his face. Tigress grumbled a bit but nonetheless smiled.

"But from now on," Shifu continued. "You're not doing these cases unless you tell me what you're going to be doing before hand."

"Yes Master Shifu," Zan replied.

 **to be continued.**


	30. The Clouds Ahead

The Clouds Ahead

* * *

The very next day, people around the village were complaining about a cloud producing red drops all over. Zan and the Palace soon realized why. Zan, Ai, and the others were enjoying their breakfast when a loud knock was heard on the palace door. They all went to see who it was. When they opened the door, the person fell into their arms bleeding and bruised. It was a small duck warrior with a scroll in his hand. "Sire," He said weakly. "I am here with a message from the palace." He slowly gave the scroll to Zan.

"Take him to the sick bay," Shifu commanded. Monkey and Crane immediately did so. Zan stood there with the rest, reading the bloodied paper.

 _To Grandmaster of the Jade Palace,_

 _The war has reached an important and dangerous time. The rebels are getting the upper hand in this war. We need the assistance of the Dragon Warrior and some of the Furious Five to combat this threat. We say some for we know that Prince Zan is with you and needs to be protected. Therefore, we would like it if at least two of the Furious Five would_ _accompany us in this fight. In the meantime, we hope that Prince Zan will be prepared to accept the throne with his father's absence._

 _from the council of the kingdom._

The team was shocked and speechless for a while. Then Ai spoke. "'Father's absence' does that mean-"

"No," Shifu interrupted. "Your father, Zan, is a lot further away from you than your mother. It's to make sure he's okay. When the war ends, you will have to be king until he gets back."

"So who will go with Po," Viper asked.

"Crane and I will do it," Tigress offered.

"No," Po said. Everyone was shocked. Shifu looked around.

"Everyone, back in the kitchen," Shifu directed. It wasn't safe to talk about these matters out in the open, even though they were away from the valley.

"What do you mean 'no'," Tigress asked kind of offended. "You don't think I can take care of my-"

"Listen! Zan needs a capable person to protect him from any dangers. So you and Crane will stay with him. Monkey, Viper, and Mantis will go with me," Po explained.

"Then I shall keep you company," Shifu offered.

"No, we need you to stay with Zan. If something happens to him, we need you for extra protection," Po replied.

"So you're just going to go there by yourself? Are you crazy," Ai exclaimed.

"I'm not going to be totally alone. I'll have the three to help me," Po replied.

"Po, it will be very dangerous, more dangerous than you've ever had it before," Tigress said worriedly. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't," Zan said darkly. The image of the messenger was still fresh in his mind. The fact that he made it in that shape told a lot of the state of his kingdom. "Po's right. I need protection from the rebels while someone has to take down the threat in my kingdom. Po's arrangement is the most logical."

"No," Tigress protested, "We don't know what you will encounter. Let me go with you." Po smiled as he took Tigress's hands in his.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, we have to help Zan," Po softly said. He could see Tigress still hesitant. Then Crane and Monkey came back to the group with solemn faces.

"The messenger's wounds were too deep. He didn't make it," Crane spoke. Zan looked at Tigress with a serious face. Tigress sighed.

"You go," she said sadly. "Just please be safe." Po surprised her by hugging her.

"I'll be fine," Po promised, then he went off to prepare for his journey. Zan's face still looked upset.

"Are you okay," Ai asked.

"No," Zan replied honestly, "If this is happening in my kingdom, what will happen to all the people who are still living there?"

"I don't know," Ai said. "But I think it's best that you prepare to get to go back." Zan could hear her sad tone. Zan lifted her chin up and smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way for us to be together," He said comfortingly. Ai hugged him tightly. "But you're right. We should get started on my lessons Master Shifu." The red panda nodded. Zan looked up at the sky where a set of clouds had covered the sun. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Zan's eyes were tired but his persistence knew no bounds. Ai, who had grown a little and had a pink scarf around her neck, came up behind him and rubbed his back. The top of her head had three feathers protruding out. Zan sighed. "You need your rest," Ai stated, giving him some warm tea. He took a sip of the tea and went back to work. "Zan."

"I know," Zan sighed, "I just..." Ai offered a smile. Zan smiled back. She understood. "You're right. I need some rest." They got out to the Training Hall where the Furious Five were training, except one person. Zan came in and talked to Master Shifu. "Where is she?"

"Where she usually is," Shifu sighed. Zan knew where that was. He looked over to Ai, who nodded. Then he went off to Fo's meadow. There he could see the cold earth had changed the meadow. The flowers weren't blooming, the trees' leaves were all gone. It was winter, a particularly cold one too, but Tigress was sitting in her usual attire sadly looking at the wilted flowers. Out of the blue, she felt a cloak come around her body. She looked up to see Zan using a blanket to keep her warm.

"You know I don't get cold easily," She said emotionlessly. Zan sat next to her.

"Sure, you shivering is just your usual way of surviving," Zan came back. Tigress remained silent. "He will come back. I know it. Po's not the one to give up easily."

"I know," Tigress said clutching the blanket tightly to herself. "I just wish I..." She stopped short, but Zan wanted know what she was about to say.

"You wish you what," Zan asked. Tigress didn't say anything. "Mom." Tigress couldn't stay silent when she heard that. Zan had learned this when Po left two years ago. Now sixteen, Zan had a more intimate relationship with his, as he called her, mother. Tigress finally spoke.

"I just wish I...told him how I...felt."

"You had feelings for him," Zan said very calmly. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Zan don't play dumb. I knew you about this."

"Of course I knew," Zan said as a matter of fact, "But I was just worried that you would revert back to...your agreement with Po...about you just being friends and not dating." Tigress sighed as the cold air made her hot breath show.

"I...I didn't want to have that rule but...in sight of what happened with our prior relationships I wanted the problem to end." They fell silent as the snow clouds above started to clear up.

"May I ask a...personal question?"

"You always do," Tigress muttered. Zan just smiled.

"Why did you date Qiang in the first place?"

"Do you promise on whatever is possessing you to be the weirdly smart and incredibly crazy person you are that you won't tell anyone especially Po?" Zan nodded. "I...didn't think that Po would...like someone like me."

"What the-" Zan stopped himself before he said something he might regret. "What I meant to say is...no I'm just going to say it. What the heck are you talking about?!"

"What?"

"Tigress, you've seen how Po is with you. You know how he is, you know everything about him, he knows everything about you, and even if he says no, you know he wouldn't hurt you."

"Easy for you to say. You still haven't told Ai you-"

"AAHDadada! Okay, I get it. But Tigress, you know Po cares about you." Tigress nodded. "To be honest, no one knew why you dated Qiang. We had speculations, theories, but most led to that." Tigress rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Thanks for understanding," Tigress said as they got up. "Come on, we better get back to the Jade Palace. I'm sure everyone's worried." So they made their way back up to the mountain. They went into the kitchen, where everyone was standing there with a big smile on their faces. "Um...what's going on?"

"Nothing," Everyone replied in union. Zan and Tigress looked at each other.

"I'm...going to my room," Tigress said. Zan looked at the smiling group.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Wait for it," Shifu smiled.

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE HERE!" Tigress practically screamed from her room. Zan instantly knew what happened. Po was back.

 **to be continued.**


	31. Returning Love

Returning Love

* * *

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE HERE!" Tigress screamed as she hugged the panda who had came back to surprise the others, especially Tigress. Then Tigress remembered herself. She came off of Po and composed herself. "And I'm...happy about that." But she couldn't contain herself. "Oh screw it YOU'RE HERE!" She clung on to him again.

"I missed you too. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to come back home immediately and be with you guys," Po replied hugging her back. Tigress pulled back a little.

"When did you get here?"

"I just came up the mountain. I told Viper, Monkey, and Mantis to wait at my dad's shop to make sure you didn't know I was here," Po explained.

"How did the war fare, are you okay," Tigress asked looking him over.

"I'm fine," Po laughed. He stopped when she gently touched his face. He blushed a bit.

"Then what happened here," She asked as her finger traced a light scar over his right eye. Po chuckled nervously.

"Ah, that just happens when you get too close to a swinging sword," Po explained. "Don't worry, it didn't affect my sight. It just makes me look a little dangerous."

"I'm just glad that you're safe," Tigress sighed as she hugged him again.

"Ahem," coughed Zan. Tigress and Po looked at the door to see the whole group looking through the door with smug grins on their faces. Po and Tigress both jumped away from each other, but Tigress thought of something then went to the door.

"Zan, I'm going to do something that you usually do," Tigress said.

"What's that," Zan asked.

"Be bold," she said as she slammed the door shut. This took everyone for a loop.

"Okay," Zan replied surprised.

"What do we do now," Monkey asked looking to Zan for an answer.

"Let's just go to bed," Zan suggested, and everyone separated as if it was nothing. Meanwhile, Po and Tigress were still talking and Tigress was still hugging Po.

"I'm so glad you're back. I...I missed you so much," She said quietly.

"I know," Po smiled, gently rubbing her cheek. "Shifu told me how things were when I left. I'm sorry I made you worry so much." Tigress hugged him tighter.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now and that's all that matters," Tigress quietly said. Po smiled.

* * *

"So he's back," Vick said. "That's great."

"And how is their relationship going," Ruby asked.

"It's going great," Zan said as he held a scroll in his hand and ate his lunch. Ai pushed the scroll down.

"I've told you not to do work in the shop Zan," Ai scolded. Zan rolled his eyes.

"I'm just making sure I got all of this down. Po said I could probably return home in about a year. I have to be ready," Zan replied, putting the scroll back up against his face. Ai brought it back down.

"We are going to miss you a lot here Zan," O said from the kitchen. Zan sighed.

"I'll miss you all too," Zan said getting up from his work.

"Group hug," Zang shouted. They came together and hugged, but Ai hugged Zan the tightest.

"Don't worry," Zan said as they separated, "I will visit you guys. Um...Vick can I talk to you?"

"Sure," The wolf replied. They went to the back of the shop.

"That reminds me," Ai said aloud, "Ruby I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Ruby said a little weirded out by the coincidence. They went outside of the shop.

"Oh boy," O muttered.

"Okay, what's is it Zan," Vick asked.

"I know that you like Ruby," Zan stated, "Like Tigress likes Po."

"WHAT! No! He and I are just friends," Ruby protested.

"Oh come on, everyone can see it," Ai shot back. "Plus-"

"You two have been seeing each other for a while now," Zan explained.

"And," Vick questioned.

"And with Zan being gone, you two need to be able to manage your relationship yourself. He can't help you get together, no matter how much you may want to be together," Ai explained. Ruby paused for a moment to think about it.

"So what are you saying," Ruby asked.

"I'm telling you not to be scared and to get over your nervousness and ask her," Zan practically commanded. "Don't do the mistake Tigress and Po did." Vick sighed.

"Fine," Vick and Ruby said.

"Good," Ai and Zan replied.

As they came back into the kitchen, Zan noticed a little parchment paper sticking out of shelf near the stove. Ai saw him going for the letter. She quickly tried to get the letter out of his hand. "Zan, that's mine! Give it back," She demanded.

"What's so important about it," Zan questioned, keeping out of her reach.

"It's personal," Ruby replied. Now Zan was more interested than ever. If Ruby knew about it, then it was worth knowing. "Now give it to her!"

"If it's so personal, how do you know about it," Zan said. Ai suddenly tried to tackle Zan, but he flew up on the hanging roof over the kitchen. "Whoa! What's so important about the letter?"

"Nothing," Ai shouted at him getting more anxious and frustrated. "It's just personal." Zan stood up straight as he came down. He looked Ai with a both hurt and stern face.

"You and I know each other like the back of each other's hand. What's so personal that _I_ can't know about it?" Ai was about to answer but O interrupted.

"Ai," He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I think it would be best to let him read it. Better to know what happens now than be in turmoil not knowing." Ai sighed. She hated it when O was right. She took a nervous deep breath and let Zan read it. Zan tore the letter open and read the letter to himself.

 _Dear Zan,_

 _We've been friends for a long time, and it's been a wonderful time with you. We've gotten in adventures, mischief, and dangerous missions. You're a wonderful person, and you've given me backbone and the courage to stand for myself. I thank you so much. You make me feel appreciated, bold, and most importantly, loved. I've always wanted to take our friendship to the next level. You and I are very close and I just want us to be closer. What I'm trying to say is...I love you._

 _Love Ai_

Well, Zan stood there speechless. By the time he looked up from the paper to look at Ai, she had already ran out the door. Zan was without words.

"Well," Vick asked.

"'Well', why didn't you tell me," Zan answered back angrily.

"You would have denied it and hurt her feelings. You know she likes you," the eighteen year-old ox said. Zan sighed. Then he had an idea.

"Zan," Ruby warned, "I know that look. Don't do anything that will make a bigger mess than it already is."

"No, it's not that at all Ruby," Zan said cheerfully as he went out the door. "I just figured out how to get Ai to come back home with me." O just laughed as the others were confused. Zan quickly flew up the mountain to get the scroll he needed and flew back down to find Ai. He finally found her on the bridge that they had cross to see Zan's mother. Ai just looked at her reflection in the water sadly. Zan quietly came up to her. "I'm sorry," he said making his presence known.

"Don't be. I knew we were just friends and that's all you saw me as. It's fine, I'll get over it," Ai replied, tearfully looking at the the reflection in the water. Zan wrapped his arms around her and lifted her chin to face him.

"I was apologizing for reading your letter. I had no right to invade your privacy," Zan said. He presented the scroll to Ai. It was scroll about Zan's need for a wife. Ai was confused.

"Why are you showing me this," She asked.

"Ai, that scroll came years ago and the council, my mother, and my father wanted to let me find a girl to be my wife," Zan stated.

"What are you getting at, Zan," Ai questioned. Ai gasped when Zan gripped her closer to himself.

"I...I love you, too. I've always thought you were pretty, but when I got to know you, you were incredible. I thought it was me changing but I've come to realize that I do in fact love you," Zan explained. Ai cried fresh tears of joy as she hugged Zan tightly, and Zan hugged back. They looked into each other eyes and kissed. It was short, but filled with longing and hidden desire.

"I will go back with you to your kingdom. I just hope my parents will understand," Ai wondered pensively. Zan smiled.

"I'm sure they'll like me," Zan replied. "However, we won't be actually married until we reach the age where the council says we are okay for marriage, but-"

"I can wait," Ai smiled warmly. She nestled into his warm chest. It was still cold. "As long I'm with you, I'll be fine."

"O...Okay," Zan stuttered. The cold whipped around them trying to get in between them. But with the warmth of their bodies TOGETHER, the cold wind could not prevail...But it could influence them to go inside. "Come on, let's go inside." Zan nodded. As they went on their way back to the shop, Ai was wondering something that grew suddenly into words.

"You know, I'm surprised that you haven't mentioned anything about Tigress and Po's relationship yet. You're usually on top of these guys." Zan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not obsessed with them. Right now, I don't have to worry about them," Zan replied. Ai smiled brightly. They fell into a happy silence. "But now that you bring it up."

"UUGGGHH!" Ai groaned.

"I promise it's worth the break in conversation. Tigress finally confessed to me about Po." That made Ai pop up. "Ah meerkat reaction," Zan smirked his signature smirk. Ai smiled. "What?"

"I haven't seen that cocky smirk of yours in a while," Ai mentioned, making Zan blush. "But anyways, what did she tell you?"

"She said that she does have feelings for him. The real reason she dated Qiang was because she thought Po wouldn't like her back." Ai stared at him. "Yeah I know. It seemed stupid to me too, until she mentioned that I did practically the same thing as her with you."

"I wouldn't say that," Ai countered. "But then that means you can finally get them together." Zan thought about it.

"You know, I think they'll get themselves together. Right now, I just want to be with you," He replied. Ai smirked.

"Corny," she murmured. Zan dipped his head underneath hers and smiled, playfully nuzzling her neck.

"But you love it," Zan smirked, making Ai laugh. And they walked together back to the shop.

 **to be continued.**


	32. The Test

The Test

* * *

"You told her? That's so great," Viper squealed in delight. She wrapped her body around the tall duck-falcon tightly.

"What is it with you and constricting my airways," Zan choked out. Viper released him.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited."

"I can tell. My two lungs can also tell," Zan replied, though he was just joking.

"We're very glad for you, little one," Shifu smiled. Zan scowled at the red panda.

"Really?" Zan muttered. Everyone just laughed. "Thank you. I'll be nice today." Po patted him on the back. Zan was now about Po's height. (Ai's height was about to his nose)

"We're very proud of you, Zan," He smiled. Zan looked at the scar across Po's eye.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to check that thing out," Zan asked. "I've read many medical scrolls that can heal it."

"Nah, I'm okay. Besides, it gives me a rougher edge," Po gestured. Zan and the whole gang laughed.

"Yeah sure it does," Tigress smirked.

"So operation: Get Together was a success then?" Po guessed.

"Not yet," Zan said. "I still have to wait for certain things to clear out." Po shrugged.

"Well, I better help out at the shop. My dad's out for the day and I need to help out. You and Ai enjoy your day off," Po smiled as he went out the door.

"I'm going to workout," Tigress casually mentioned. When she was out the door, Zan clapped his hands together getting everyone else's attention.

"I have some good news and bad news about operation: Get Together," he said.

"What's the good news," Mantis muttered.

"Good news is that I have confirmation that Tigress does have feelings for Po. Looks like Po going into war was a better decision than I realized," Zan explained.

"Alright," Monkey pumped up, "What's the bad news then?"

"The bad news is I can no longer influence or try to bring them closer together. They are as close as I can bring them. Their relationship just needs, what I call, 'finishing time' to make it perfect."

"Okay, so what you're saying is that this thing is going to be operating itself," Crane asked. Zan nodded.

"But before that, I want to do something that may or may not make or break them. It's to ensure that they are for each other," Zan said thoughtfully.

"What do you have in mind," Master Shifu asked.

"Bring up jealousy," Zan muttered.

"Great, that will let them show they are crazy for each other," Viper thought.

"No," Zan reproached. "True love doesn't get jealous. Love is stable. I want to try and bring up jealousy because I want to see if their love is stable. If they don't get jealous, then I can fully leave them alone."

"How did you want to do that," Monkey asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Zan said with his cocky smile. "I know some friends."

* * *

About a few days later, a knock at the door brought all the masters to the courtyard. Ai, Ruby, and Zan were there with the masters. They carefully looked at Tigress and Po's reaction to the newcomer. The person was a white female tiger with the same green eyes that Po had. She had a dreamy look in her eyes and a slightly seductive smile and air about her. She had a vibrant jade dress and a white umbrella. Ai could see Tigress smirking, like she was laughing. "Ah," Shifu finally spoke up, "You must be Ms. Kiara, Zan's former overseer." Zan rolled his eyes.

"Babysitter is more like it," Zan muttered.

"Yes I am," She said smoothly. "So glad that you wanted me to visit, Zan."

"It was more of a...forcing than obligation," Zan tried to smile innocently.

"Oh shush, you know you like me," Kiara said reaching up and ruffling his head.

"Am I obligated to do so," Zan laughed. He then hugged her. "It's good to see you Kiara."

"Good to see you, too," She smiled. Then she went to Tigress and Po. "And you must be the Dragon Warrior. I've heard so much about you." She said as she bowed. Po bowed too.

"It's good to see Zan's caretaker," Po replied. "Maybe you can try to contain his...mischief."

"I heard that," Zan retorted.

"You're suppose to," Po smirked.

"And you must be Master Tigress," Kiara switched. "I've heard Zan talk much about you when he was kidnapped by those crocs."

"I try my best to protect him. Though he gets in trouble even after I build a fort around him."

"Still here, guys," Zan exclaimed.

"We know," Tigress and Kiara replied.

"How about I help you with your bags? You'll be staying in my room," Tigress smiled as they went to the room. Ruby and Ai followed.

"So, that's your caretaker," Po asked.

"Yeah," Zan answered as the others watched for Po's reaction. "Kinda pretty isn't she?"

"Eh, she's a little easy on the eyes. Not really my type, though," Po explained.

"Really," everyone replied surprised.

"Why is that news?"

"Nothing, nothing," Said everyone as they tried to be non-conspicuous. Meanwhile, Tigress, Ai, Ruby, and Kiara were all going to the room where they would be staying.

"And this is your room," Tigress gestured.

"Thank you, Master Tigress," She thanked. "I'm impressed by your whole palace here and your warriors."

"We try to do our best to keep everything in shape," Ai spoke up.

"So, is the Dragon Warrior special in everyone's eyes," Kiara asked. Ai and Ruby glanced at Tigress to pick up any reaction. Tigress laughed.

"Of course, but I would be careful. Po tends to get himself in trouble just as much as Zan."

"Oh I know how that is,' Kiara huffed, "He once played hide and seek and we ended up having to do a kingdom wide search. Turned out he was hiding behind the throne." As the girls were discussing things from Po to Zan and back, Ruby and Ai noticed that Tigress didn't seemed uneasy or threatened by Kiara's appearance or her constant wondering about Po. It surely annoyed Ruby and Ai, however. They didn't want Kiara to ACTUALLY start liking Po. Luckily, their conversation ended when Kiara wanted to rest from the trip. The three went to the Training Hall where Po, Zan, and the others were. Zan rushed over to Ai.

"Anything," Zan whispered to her.

"You said that Tigress is very obvious with her emotions, especially jealousy, right," Ai asked.

"Yeah."

"The woman was everything but jealous. She seemed to actually like Ms. Kiara," Ai said. Zan could see out of the corner of his eye that Tigress was looking at them.

"We'll talk about it later," Zan replied. Ai nodded. Then he talked to Tigress. "So Aunty Tigress," He said as Ai and Ruby started to go to the other side of the training hall. "Ai tells me that you and Ms. Kiara seem to be fast friends."

"I wouldn't particularly say that but she and I do seem to have a companionship," Tigress replied casually.

"So you don't feel bothered by her in any way, shape, or form," Zan asked. This made Tigress realize that Zan was up to something.

"What are you up to, Zan," She asked, sternly looking straight at him. Zan played with his headband.

"I'm up to absolutely nothing," Zan said innocently. "I'm just wondering how you are reacting to Ms. Kiara being here with Po and the rest." Tigress instantly figured out what Zan was doing.

"You're trying to see if Kiara is making me jealous," Tigress analyzed.

"Wow, am I losing my secretive touch," Zan jested.

"Zan," Tigress muttered.

"Okay you got me," Zan said holding his hands up. "I heard that the last time a girl tried to make a move on Po, you got a little heated. Now that you and Po are firmer friends than ever, I was just making sure that jealousy wouldn't drive you two away." Tigress rolled her eyes, though she did blush too.

"Zan, regardless of what I told you, Po and I aren't like that. If Kiara does interest Po's eye and if they get together and Po's happy then I'm happy."

"Really," Zan asked, completely shocked by that. Tigress nodded. There were no subtle indication that she was holding anything back. Po's happiness truly was her happiness. 'They are in love,' thought to himself. "Well, you don't have to feel threatened in any way. Po told everyone that she wasn't his type."

"Really," Tigress asked shocked.

"Yeah, I was surprised at that too," Zan replied. "Said she's pretty but not someone he would go for."

"Wow, I thought he would."

"Who knows," Zan shrugged with a smirk. "Maybe Po's already spoken for." Tigress blushed. "So where are you going to sleep if Kiara's in your room?"

"I'll sleep somewhere else," Tigress replied, but then Po came into the conversation.

"You can sleep with me. I'll sleep on the ground and you sleep in the bed," Po offered.

"Okay, sounds good," Tigress smiled as Zan stood there shocked. The two warriors looked at the bird's surprised facial expression.

"What," They both asked. Zan broke out his cocky smile and turned away.

"I hear future babies crying," He sang. Tigress and Po looked at each other and instantly knew what he meant. Tigress growled.

"Zan I'm going to GET YOU!" She yelled as she chased the now flying bird around the hall. Po shook his head with a smile.

 **to be continued.**


	33. Operation:Get Together-COMPLETE!

Operation: Get Together-Complete

* * *

"Kids," Tigress muttered as she laid down on Po's floor.

"Tigress, I said that you could sleep on the mat and I'll sleep on the floor," Po reminded her.

"How about you rest on the mat and we just talk," Tigress offered. Po shrugged and went along with the plan. So he laid on his side on the mat and Tigress sat up right on his mat too.

"I'm surprised this mat can hold both our weights. Yours is not the problem, it's mine," Po laughed.

"Not really surprising. You've lost a lot of weight since you've come back from the war," Tigress observed.

"Hehe, not that much," Po said patting his still round but a bit flatter belly. Tigress smiled. Then she chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"No, I was just remembering the reason Kiara's here," Tigress replied. She saw Po's questioning face. "Apparently, Zan heard about me being jealous before we became better friends and wanted to see if jealousy would work again. Turned about it didn't which baffled him."

"Why," Po asked.

"Well, you know me. I'm have a hot temper, easily set off."

"It's cooled a lot since we've become better friends," Po observed, "But how did you do, in Zan's eyes?"

"Well, he was surprised that I not only didn't feel threatened by Kiara, but actually seemed to like her."

"Do you?"

"Of course, she and I have some similarities. She just has a personality that I like." Po shrugged as he rest back again. "And I heard that she wasn't your type."

"Yeah."

"Why? She's pretty, seems very likable, lady-like-"

"Not what I'm really interested in. Again I have a type that I'm not really comfortable speaking about and she's not my type." Tigress looked at Po quizzically. Po propped himself on one arm again. "I mean sure she's pretty but I wouldn't say, 'Oh my gosh she's a goddess'. She's more of 'eh pretty'. I guess I'm not easily swayed by looks as I use to be."

"I can relate," Tigress chuckled. They fell silent.

"But if," Po spoke up, "I did decide to date her, would you feel threatened?" Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Like I said to Zan, your happiness is my happiness," She replied. Po smiled. "Would you do the same if I dated someone?"

"Of course. Like you, your happiness is also my happiness." Tigress smiled. They fell silent again. "Have you ever kissed Qiang when you were dating?" Tigress chuckled a bit.

"No, he was too shy to do it. As a result, I still haven't had my first kiss. I actually don't know what it's like being kissed," She said quietly and sadly. Po sat completely up behind her. Tigress turned around to face him.

"You mean like this," Po asked as he kissed her hand. Tigress chuckled.

"No, I've been kissed like that many times," Tigress replied.

"You mean like this then," Po said as he kissed her head. Tigress purred softly, making her blush. Po stroked her cheek to ease her embarrassment.

"No, Shifu kissed me like that when I was little."

"So you mean like this." Po kissed her on the cheek. Tigress blushed more but still held her smile and shook her head.

"Nope, Zan's kissed me like that when he could first reach me." Po pouted. "Aw, is someone jealous of my little nephew?" Tigress teased. Then Po looked at her with a nervous and loving look. Tigress fell silent.

"Then... you mean like this." And Po kissed Tigress right on the lips. Tigress froze and her eyes bugged out. She slowly came down from her shock and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Po's neck. Po's arms slowly wrapped around Tigress's waist and played with her tail with his hands. Tigress happily purred as she felt Po's arms tightly around her. When they parted, their faces were red as ever. They leaned their heads on each other and spoke in struggled breathing.

"Yes," panted Tigress, "like that."

"Oh," Po said as he kissed her again. Tigress lifted her hips to straddling him and Po slowly rested back on his back they continued kissing. Once they parted, Tigress started to speak.

"Po...I know that we've been friends for a long time and I know that we agreed to not date any distracting relationships but I just want to tell you something and just know that you don't have to agree to not hurt my feelings. It's just-" Po kissed her again to shut her up.

"I love you too," Po replied daringly. Tigress's words were caught in her throat.

"Re...really?"

"Yeah, since I've come here I always thought you were the most beautiful and the prettiest." Tigress could see his expression change into a sad one. "But when Zan came I didn't think that you would go for someone like me so-"

"You dated Song," Tigress finished. Po looked ashamed but Tigress just pecked him on the lips and smiled. "That's the same reason I dated Qiang. I didn't think you would like someone rough around the edges like me." Po chuckled.

"I guess we both should have been more confident like Zan." Tigress smiled as she yawned. "Tired?" Tigress nodded as she rested her head on Po's chest.

"I love you, Po."

"I love you, too, Tigress."

* * *

The next morning, something in Zan told him to wake up earlier than most. He groggily got up and went through the barracks. He could see the silhouettes of Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Kiara shining through the silk panel doors. Then he got to Po's room. The shadow looked bigger than Po really was, way bigger. This concerned Zan because Po had lost some weight. He quietly peeked through the door of the Dragon Warrior's room and quickly shut it back. He had to suppress a scream of delight. He quickly made a sign on the door to give the two privacy, but it only provided laughs and giggles when people woke up.

When Tigress woke up, she realized that the floor was unusually warm. She looked down, saw Po, and remembered the words said last night. She smiled as she rested her head back, only to hear Po waking up. "Are we awake," Tigress asked with smirked. Po looked down at Tigress with a smile.

"We're not sure. Are we in love?"

"Yes we are," Tigress smiled as she kissed him again.

"Then we're awake, but we're very puzzled," Po mumbled. Tigress rolled her eyes as she got off of Po and gave him a hand. "Thanks. Now, do you want to keep this relationship a secret?"

"Let's try our best." Tigress grimaced, "I don't want the others to know just yet." But when they opened the door, they saw the sign that Zan wrote. It said 'DO NOT DISTURB! OPERATION: GET TOGETHER HAS BEEN FULLY ACCOMPLISHED!" Tigress and Po groaned.

"ZAN!" the two shouted.

"Uh-Oh," Zan muttered from the kitchen as the others laughed. "Here comes trouble. I might want to get out of here." But before he could get up, Tigress and Po popped into the kitchen, cornering him. "Oh dear."

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Tigress growled.

"Okay, okay. I saw you two resting together and I didn't want the others to disturb you two."

"But what about the 'Operation'," Po muttered.

"You might as well tell them, Zan," Shifu said.

"Well, it was a plan to get you two together. And it worked perfectly, didn't it? Or did Master Tigress just sleepwalk and end up on Po?" Everyone laughed, but Zan was the one to hush them. "Hey guys! That's nothing to laugh at. You shouldn't embarrass a relationship, that's what causes them to break apart." Everyone grew ashamed.

"Sorry, guys, we're glad that you're together," Viper smiled.

"Just make sure that this relationship doesn't distract you from your duties," Shifu declared. Tigress and Po bowed.

"Yes Master," They said.

"Good, and Po take good care of my daughter, or you'll regret it," He smiled going out the door. Po audibly gulped. Tigress rubbed his hand, reassuring him that Shifu wouldn't do anything.

"For some reason I feel my tenders being snipped off," Po whispered to her. She just chuckled.

"I can now go home," Zan sighed.

"Zan," Tigress warned. "Next time you do something like this, you're going to be in big trouble."

"I know, but from now on I'm quitting the love business," Zan smiled as he looked at Ai's blushing face. "I have my own things to care of."

"Well, it's nice to know everyone has found everyone," Viper smiled.

 **to be continued.**


	34. Years Later

Years Later

* * *

A twenty-six year old duck-falcon looked over the finishing touches of an act in his governmental system. He still had his red headband on but he now had a golden robe with a flowery pattern woven on the back. He looked over the document. The way the system was set up now was a lot different from before. Zan was more of a executive figure head than emperor. The council that he had established controlled the majority of the kingdom now. It was a move to make sure the rebels didn't rise up again. As a result, the kingdom ran a lot smoother thanks to Zan's brilliant plan. Zan yawned. He hated doing work on a tired brain. Suddenly, he felt a cloth come around him. He looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of his wife. Ai's smile was still captivating and she was still kind as ever. Not to mention that Zan found out some interesting characteristics about Ai that he didn't know about before they were dating. Now six years of being married, they really did love each other deeply. Zan smiled back. "You know that you've been working late," Ai observed. Zan yawned again.

"I know, but I have to make sure the kingdom's doing okay," Zan replied. Ai lowered the document he was holding.

"The kingdom can run itself thanks to you. You need a break," Ai declared, with a smile. "And I know just the place to vacation at."

"The Bai Goo tar pits," Zan muttered. It had been Ai's favorite place but not his.

"Nope," Ai smiled mischievously. "Guess again." Zan thought for a moment.

"I give."

"What would you say if I told you we're going to the Jade Palace," Ai said happily. Zan's eyes grew. He rushed into his chamber quickly. "Zan," Ai said, wondering where he was going so fast. When she got to his chambers, he saw him with all his things packed.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go," Zan rushed as Ai was pulled by the hand out the door.

* * *

The royal procession came to a stop just outside the village boundaries. "Shall I be announcing your coming, Emperor Master Zan," said an old goat official.

"No, that won't be necessary," Zan said brightly as he changed his clothes into normal people attire. Ai did the same. "I'll see how everything is going with my old friends." They walked down, without the royal procession, to Mr. Ping's shop. The village had grown over the years. The shop now had four stories instead of the two stories it once had. The tall buildings allowed for strings and hangers to go across from building to building.

"Wow, it's completely different," Ai said, straining her neck to look up at the buildings. They came into the shop, which had more customers, a bigger kitchen, and more workers. One of the workers looked way too young to be carrying a plate. He looked to be about three years of age. Zan stopped him and gave the customer his meal.

"Thanks mister," He thanked. The boy was a dog type, though Zan couldn't make out which kind. He had red fur all dark orange fur all around him. It looked like he was a fox, but foxes usually aren't that big at that age. And they didn't have that kind of snout. Foxes' snouts were more pointed and other dogs' were wider or rounder.

"No problem. Now who are you," Zan asked.

"My mother told me not to talk to strangers," the boy replied, "Unless it's a customer."

"Well, I can get to know your mother," Zan smiled. "Where is she?" He didn't have to look for long.

"Zin!" Exclaimed a voice from the back. "I've told you not to pester the customers." The voice produced a red adult fox with a beautiful, but worn, green vest with black pants.

"But mom I wasn't 'perssuring' the customers. I was just talking to one of them. He asked about you," Little Zin replied. The young adult fox stared at the two.

"Can I help you," She asked. Zan laughed.

"Always the one to never know who's at the door. You were always a little insightful," Zan chuckled. The fox wasn't amused.

"I'm sorry," She said. Zan smirked his cocky smiled. The fox's eyes lit up. "Zan," She screamed as she hugged him tightly.

"Of! It's good to see you too, Ruby," Zan smiled. "So you and Vick finally got married I see. And with child."

"Children," Ruby said, picking up Zin in her arms. "My mother in-law is taking care of the baby while we work." Zan was confused.

"As much as we use to work, you should have enough money to relax," he said.

"I know and we do, but since Mr. Ping has expanded, he's hired new hands but they aren't experienced, so he's called us." Before Zan could speak again, Vick and O came from the kitchen.

"Hey, hey. If it isn't our two lovebirds," Vick exclaimed as he hugged the two.

"It's good to see you Vick," Ai smiled. "And you O. You've grown." The ox seem to tower over them. Zan looked behind him and saw a lady ox working with him. Zan smirked while O sighed.

"She's just a good friend of mine. We haven't come to...that yet," O replied, nervous a bit.

"Ah, I've retired from the romance business," Zan jested. "Where's Aang and Zang?"

"They've been working at Mr. Shin's place. What brings you two here," O asked.

"We needed a vacation," Zan sighed, "Ruling a kingdom is hard." Ai rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs.

"You act as if you work. The council does most of the work," Ai said.

"Yeah, and even then it's a headache," Zan complained.

"Well, it's great to see you again. I'm guessing you're also here to see-"

"Zan!" Said a voice from the front entryway. Zan spun around to see Song and Qiang with what looked to be a five year old kid. Song hugged the day lights out of him.

"What is it with this village and hugging people so tight," Zan wheezed. Song slowly released him as Qiang brought the little child up to him. "And who are you?" Zan asked as he found an expose tickle spot on the child. The boy giggled and ducked into his father's chest.

"His name in Hun," Qiang said. "He's a little shy."

"Like someone I know," Zan smirked.

"Oh um Zan? Thank you for warning me about the tail thing," Qiang quickly said.

"The what," Ai asked. Qiang couldn't say anything because Song elbowed him in the side.

"Nothing," He grunted, as Song looked very annoyed. Zan just laughed.

"So he did pull it," Zan smirked at Song.

"You say anything about that and I'll kill you," Song replied. "I still can't believe you and Po told him about that."

"It helped didn't it," Zan said.

"Speaking of Po," Qiang started to change subject, "Have you seen him and Tigress?"

"We just got into town. We're going up the mountain right now, actually," Ai replied.

"Oh, well we'll let you meet the others," Song said leaving the restaurant.

"Song, what did you wanted to come here for," Ruby asked.

"Oh I just wanted some food, but seeing Zan reminded me that we have some food in the pantry," Song replied.

"Oh no," Qiang and Hun squeaked, "Not the pantry."

"Come on, you two," She said dragging them back home.

"Anyways, we'll be heading over to the palace," Zan said as the two flew up the mountain. O saw them fly up.

"Zan is still the fastest bird I've ever seen," He commented. Zan and Ai finally got to the gates, where Zeng opened the door.

"Oooh hello. Who are you," Zeng said, not recognizing them.

"We're friends of the masters. Is it okay if we see them," Ai asked. Zeng brought them to the Training Hall, where the masters were training. Zan could see Po had changed. The scar of his eye was lighter but his attire was different. He wore a red robe with a golden dragon pattern. Tigress wore her golden attire. Po, it seemed to Zan, grew a bit taller and currently Po and Tigress were sparring. Po swung his foot at Tigress, who ducked and rolled out of reach. She jumped into the air and came down foot first. Po blocked the flying kick. Clearly they were going at it. Then Shifu clapped his hands together ending the spar. Po sighed in relief as Tigress smiled. "Seems like their still together," Ai observed.

"You can't tell from the outside," Zan said. "We have to make sure." But for now, they had to be introduced formally.

"Well hello," Shifu said as the masters lined up. "And who are you?"

"Really," Zan replied. "As long as I've been here you don't recognize me?" Everyone, save Po, were confused. Po just held a smile. "And you Tigress, I thought you should know me the most."

"I'm sorry, do we know each other," Shifu asked.

"You should, Oh Red one," Zan smirked. Shifu didn't pick up on it, but Tigress did. She could recognize that smirk anywhere.

"Zan!" Tigress exclaimed. The line of recognition fell like dominoes. Everyone now knew who the 'stranger' was. Tigress hugged him.

"Wow, she's the only one that can hug me with out killing me," Zan commented.

"It's so good to see you," Tigress said, releasing him, "And it's good to see you Ai."

"It's great to see you again, teacher," Ai bowed.

"So how has my favorite matchmaker doing," Monkey teased.

"Working," Zan muttered, "But it hasn't been that bad."

"I see you're still wearing that headband, Master Zan," Crane smirked. Zan smiled.

"It's good to know that you don't call me 'little' anymore," He said. "How have things been here?" The gang looked at each other with smiles. "Anyone care to fill me in on what's going on?" Tigress took Po's hand.

"Well, guess," Tigress said smiling.

"Hmm, let's me see," Zan thought, "I've never seen Tigress this happy, everyone has knowing smiles, Tigress and Po seem closer to each other than when I left them, Tigress just took Po's hand, I'm guessing-"

"You two got married," Ai said in surprise.

"I was going to say got a new member to the team but that works too," Zan said.

"Yes, we got married a while ago," Po explained.

"You got married and you didn't tell me," Zan said upset, "After all I did to get you two together?"

"Sorry," Tigress apologized, "We knew you were busy with the kingdom and everything, so we didn't want to bother you."

"I can handle the kingdom and visit my two favorite people's wedding," Zan exclaimed. "When exactly did you get married?"

"Shortly after you left when you were seventeen," Tigress confessed. She suddenly became a little mischievous, smirking. "Zan there's something else we have to tell you." Then suddenly, Zan felt a pull at his robe. He looked down to see a little white tiger boy in some black pants.

"Hello, I'm Ping, who are you," He introduced himself.

"I'm Zan," the duck-falcon said as he stooped down to the kid's level. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Do you want to see my room," Ping asked.

"Sure," Zan said happily.

"Should we tell him," Po asked Tigress, as Zan went out the door wit his new friend.

"Wait for it," Tigress smirked.

"YOU'RE WHOSE CHILD!"

"Yep, he figured it out," Tigress smirked. A shocked and seemingly angry Zan came storming back in with the child on his arm.

"You had a child and didn't tell me about it," Zan said outraged.

"Oops," Tigress smiled innocently.

"I guess this is payback for all the times he caused trouble, huh," Ai laughed. Tigress smirked. Zan grumbled.

"I told Po that we should name him Zan, but Po wouldn't let me," Tigress replied smugly.

"We can pay my mom back if you want," Ping whispered to Zan. Zan saw the kid's smirk. It looked exactly like his. Zan smiled back.

"Nah, I'm okay with it," Zan replied. "I guess that you're going to tell me that he acts just like me, too."

"No, he is exactly like you," Shifu murmured. Zan finally put down the child.

"Well, its' good to see everyone is doing okay," Zan smiled. "And I see that you and Po are still together, Aunty."

"You're my Uncle Zan," Ping asked. Zan glared at a smirking Tigress.

"What was your idea to get her back, again," Zan asked the little boy. Po laughed.

"It's good to see you, too, Zan," he smiled. "Come on, we're just having dinner." As everyone was going to the kitchen, Ai couldn't seem to stop laughing.

"What's up with you," Zan whispered to her.

"Zan," She said. "It means nourished in some foreign countries. It just seems that you've really nourished everyone around you. And for that, we appreciate you." Zan blushed.

"Thanks Ai," He replied. Ai smiled.

"You're welcome Zan."

 **The End**

* * *

 **This story wasn't really something to be prized in my opinion, but all stories must be told.**


End file.
